Félicia Noctua
by Truchement
Summary: La vie d'une jeune sorcière à Poudlard, faite de tragédies et d'espoir.
1. Tome1, Chapitre 1 : La Maison des Noctua

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas, seuls quelques personnages m'appartiennent, les autres étant à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Cette histoire est originellement postée sur Wattpad, sous mon compte "Lolifan"**

* * *

C'était une belle journée qui avait déjà débuté depuis quelques heures. Une journée comme tant d'autres, où le soleil avait daigné se montrer, ne laissant pas la moindre chance aux nuages de se montrer. Une de ses journées d'été où les cris de joie des enfants jouant dans l'herbe se mêlaient aux gazouillement des oiseaux qui sortaient de leurs nids, dans ce petit village anglais répondant au joli nom de Bluebelly. La grande rue en pavés qui traversait le village aux maisons de brique menait aux abords d'un grillage magnifiquement ouvragé, que nul n'avait jamais réussi à franchir malgré de nombreuses tentatives, appartenant à la propriété d'un château qui paraissait en ruine à tout visiteur inattentif. Mais celui qui faisait attention, et qui avait de la chance, pouvait parfois apercevoir de curieux phénomènes... En effet, n'avait-on pas vu un jour une hirondelle se poser dans le vide surplombant les décombres de la bâtisse ? Cet endroit était historiquement connu sous le patronyme de la Maison des Noctua, mais les gens du coin l'avait renommé le Château Fantôme !

Mais en réalité, la demeure était très loin d'être en ruine ! Un simple repousse-moldu avait suffi à donner cette illusion de désuétude aux moldus qui regardaient la propriété. Mais si un sorcier posait son regard sur cette propriété, il pouvait voir un château impressionnant qui régnait sur tous les environs, qui était la maison, depuis des siècles, d'une famille renommée de sorciers appelés Noctua. Mais l'intérieur de cette imposante demeure contrastait étrangement avec l'apparence épurée et parfaite de sa façade. En effet, les murs avaient été recouverts d'une lourde étoffe noire, embarrassée de poussière accumulée au fil des années, qui ne laissait passer que très peu de lumière. De nombreux objets jonchaient, abandonnés, sur le carrelage rendu glissant par la crasse incrustée, que tous les efforts de nettoyage faits ne parvenaient à enlever... La maison des très nobles Noctua était tout simplement repoussante !

La famille qui vivant dans cette demeure était à son image. Elle paraissait soudée, aimante et riche, mais quand on faisait attention, on discernait de la froideur mêlée de méchanceté dans les yeux du père, Joshua Torduhead. Sans aucun doute, il était la cause de tout ce délabrement intérieur, puisqu'on voyait dans les yeux de la mère, Annabelle Noctua, de la peur et du dégoût quand son regard se posait sur cet homme qui lui servait de mari. Le couple ne partageait pas le même nom puisqu'Annabelle a préféré conserver le sien, d'une noblesse et d'une réputation supérieure à celui de son conjoint. Le dernier membre de cette famille était une jeune fille de onze ans, nommée Félicia, qui ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les deux possédaient cette impressionnante chevelure d'un noir de jais, qui contrastait avec la blancheur de leurs traits. Félicia différait de sa mère par ses yeux, qu'elle avait d'un bleu azur éclatant, qu'Annabelle avait noirs. Mère et fille semblaient toutes deux d'une incroyable gentillesse, et on se demandait souvent pourquoi Annabelle Noctua avait épousé ce Joshua Torduhead, réputé pour la cruauté qu'il montrait envers tous ceux qu'il considérait inférieur à son sang se sorcier. Et même s'il n'avait pas rejoint Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes partageaient la même opinion. Cette famille ayant été l'une des plus puissantes, fut un temps, possède un elfe de maison, nommée Delly, une _petite créature, qui avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis_ , vêtue comme ses congénères d'une espèce de _taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes._

En cette matinée d'août, Félicia tentait tant bien que mal de nettoyer, une fois de plus, le sol encrassé de la cuisine, avec Delly, sans toutefois parvenir à enlever la totalité de ce qui recouvrait le sol. La jeune fille venait tout juste de finir de remplir un grand sac poubelle lorsqu'un hibou arriva, une missive entre ses pattes. L'enfant prit le parchemin et, sans même regarder le destinataire, partit la remettre à sa mère, qui gérait le courrier de la maison. Elle la trouva rapidement dans son bureau, le nez dans les papiers.

Quand sa mère la rappela aussitôt qu'elle soit soit partie de la pièce, Félicia s'inquiéta... Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais quand sa mère lui redonna la lettre, lui disant que c'était pour elle, l'inquiétude céda sa place à la surprise et à la curiosité : personne ne lui avait jamais écrit ! Et pourtant, c'était bien son nom à elle qui figurait sur le parchemin, d'un vert émeraude. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait, et la lut.

 _« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Chère Miss Noctua,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 4 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 15 août._

 _Veuillez croire, miss Noctua, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice-adjointe »_

Poudlard. Enfin. Elle en avait tant rêvé, de cette lettre qui annonçait un changement dans sa vie, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle la tenait dans ses mains. Poudlard. Là où sa mère avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie, parmi les Serdaigle, qui la poussaient toujours à se surpasser et à faire de son mieux. Poudlard. L'école des sorciers.

C'est à ce moment précis que son père entra dans la pièce, déjà passablement énervé, et qu'il la vit, les yeux pétillants de joie. Curieux de savoir ce qui rendait cette enfant si heureuse, il lui arracha la lettre des mains, et son visage s'assombrit au fil de sa lecture.

« Poudlard... Une école d'incompétents et de sang-de-bourbes ! Je refuse que ma fille aille dans ce ramassis de détritus !

\- Mais enfin, Joshua, tu dis toujours qu'elle te gêne à rester ici ! Et nous n'avons ni le temps ni les moyens de lui donner une éducation magique ! Il faut qu'elle aille là-bas !

\- Elle n'ira pas ! Je refuse qu'elle soit corrompue ! Et tu as vu tout ce qu'il faut acheter ? Tout ira dans les poches de ce ministère inutile !

\- Elle doit aller là-bas ! Poudlard nous a appris l'essentiel de ce que nous savons, comment veux-tu qu'elle devienne une sorcière digne de ce nom sans aller là-bas ? Et elle n'aura aucun futur sans son diplôme !

\- Très bien, très bien... Elle ira... Préviens-les. J'irai lui acheter tout ça demain.

\- Père ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda t-il froidement.

\- Euh... En fait, je... je me demandais si... si je pouvais vous accompagner afin de faire ces achats ?

\- Non ! Tu restes ici, avec ta mère ! J'ai des affaires à régler là-bas de toutes façons, et je ne te veux pas dans mes jambes ! Et tu t'ennuierais... Tu ne veux pas t'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois, Joshua avait réussi à faire que les choses aillent comme il le voulait. Mais au moins l'avait-il autorisée à partir à Poudlard !

Le lendemain matin, Félicia fut réveillée par Delly.

« Mademoiselle doit s'habiller convenablement et se lever, Madame l'attend au petit salon ! Dit l'elfe de sa voix aiguë. »

Félicia ne contestait jamais les ordres que Delly lui transmettait, bien que l'elfe inversait parfois les termes, et même si sa mère était toujours gentille avec elle, son père, lui, n'hésiterait pas à la frapper. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune enfant descendait les escaliers, le plus silencieusement possible, comme on lui avait apprit, et se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, qui était d'une propreté incertaine, bien que plus clairement plus habitable que les autres pièces. Sa mère était assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge, en train de lire une revue sorcière de cuisine.

« Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés, dit-elle quand elle aperçut la jeune fille. J'ai à te parler, pendant que Joshua n'est pas là.

\- Mère ? Demanda l'enfant, surprise.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, Félicia, et ne répète à personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ce que je vais te dire, et surtout pas à mon époux. Tout d'abord, quand tu seras à Poudlard, je veux que tu continues à maîtriser tes dons. Nous sommes toutes deux métamorphomages, tu le sais très bien et même si tu ne comprends pas ce que je te demande, contente toi de me faire confiance et de m'obéir, même si je sais à quel point cela peut être compliqué, surtout à ton âge, mais Joshua ne doit PAS savoir ce que l'on est. Un jour tu sauras pourquoi. Tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Même si j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez toujours dit ça depuis que mon don m'est apparu...

\- Un jour tu sauras... Et pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir tout te dire aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que je tenais à te parler. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, je veux que tu deviennes Animagus.

\- Ani quoi ?

\- Animagus. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les sorciers et sorcières qui parviennent à se transformer complètement en animal. L'une de tes futures professeur en est une.

\- Mais comment est-ce que je peux devenir Animagus ?

\- C'est une sorcellerie de très haut niveau, il te faudra certainement plusieurs années pour y parvenir, mais tu trouveras là-bas l'essentiel des informations nécessaires à la transformation. De la même façon, tu n'en parles à PERSONNE.

\- D'accord, mère. Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible !

\- Félicia ! Ce n'est pas un ordre. Je veux que tu le deviennes parce qu'un jour ça te sera utile ! Peut-être même que ça te sauvera la vie. Et je ne veux pas que ma petite fille se fasse tuer. »

Sur ce, Annabelle conclut leur entretien. La famille Noctua n'avait jamais été douée en démonstration d'affection, mais Félicia savait que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout elle l'avait toujours défendu contre l'injustice dont faisait parfois preuve son mari. Félicia savait depuis toujours que ce n'était pas l'amour qui liait ce couple, et elle s'interrogeait parfois sur les raisons qui les avaient fait devenir mari et femme.


	2. Chapitre 2, Poudlard

**Disclaimer : A part certains personnages, rien ne m'appartient, encore.**

 **Note : Les passages en italique sont directement tirés des livres.**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soir tombait sur les propriétés des Noctua, un grand homme arriva, la tête haute, vêtu d'une sombre robe qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, donc la capuche recouvrait élégamment la chevelure. Derrière lui suivaient, lévitant, plusieurs paquets, sur lesquels on pouvait apercevoir une étiquette. Quand la lune éclairait suffisamment les emballages, on put lire sur l'un des paquets « Chez Madame Guipure, robes et tenues de sorciers sur-mesure, 15 Chemin de Traverse ». Joshua, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, s'avançait dans le parc, tranquillement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Quand il arriva vers le palier, Delly apparut à ses côtés.

« Que Monsieur pardonne Delly, Delly n'avait pas vu que vous approchiez, sinon elle serait venue bien plus tôt ! Oh Delly se punira !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Delly. Emmène plutôt ses paquets à ma fille.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, tout de suite monsieur ! »

Et dans un claquement de doigts, l'elfe fit disparaître l'essentiel des paquets qui suivaient Joshua. En courant, la petite créature rejoignit Félicia, dans le salon, qui essayait de nettoyer une étagère, avec l'aide de sa mère. Dans un autre claquement de doigts, tous les paquets se retrouvèrent empilés au milieu de la pièce, devant l'elfe.

« Mademoiselle Noctua, voici les achats que Monsieur a fait pour vous.

\- Merci Delly ! »

Et l'enfant se précipita dessus, comme un jour de Noël, afin de les déballer. Les différentes robes allaient nécessiter quelques ajustements, dont sa mère ou Delly saurait se charger. La jeune fille résistait à l'envie de dévorer ces nouveaux livres, sachant qu'elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour le lire cette année. Mais peu importe combien de fois elle faisait le tour des paquets, vérifiant sous chaque emballage, impossible de trouver sa baguette ! Annabelle, qui regardait avec une joie presque enfantine sa fille découvrir son nouveau matériel, fut tout aussi surprise qu'elle, et c'est elle qui s'empressa d'aller demander à son mari s'il n'avait pas oublié de lui acheter cet élément indispensable à toute sorcière.

« Oh non, je n'ai rien oublié, dit-il.

\- Mais alors, où est sa baguette ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas acheté. J'allais entrer chez Ollivander quand il m'est apparu qu'il serait tellement plus simple si tu lui passais la tienne, dit-il alors qu'Annabelle palissait de plus en plus à ces mots.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Qu'elle va prendre ta baguette pour suivre ses cours... Après tout, tu n'en as pas une très grande utilité, ici !

\- Mais elle n'obtiendra jamais un excellent résultat avec ma baguette ! Après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai une baguette de _noisetier et en plume de phénix_! Elle ne voudra jamais obéir à quiconque !

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Eh bien tant pis ! Elle apprendra à utiliser ta baguette, et c'est tout ! Après tout, je suis sûre que ta baguette acceptera d'obéir à ta propre fille ! Je ne compte pas dépenser plus d'argent pour cette gamine. ET C'EST MON DERNIER MOT! »

Et derrière la porte de son bureau, Félicia écoutait, en pleurs, les larmes s'écoulant silencieusement sur ses joues, maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que jamais elle ne deviendrait une grande sorcière sans sa propre baguette. Elle courut dans sa chambre, et se réfugia en boule dans son lit. Les mots de ses parents résonnaient encore dans sa tête sans qu'ils ne puissent s'écouler sur ses joues de la même façon que ses pleurs... Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour que tout ce qu'elle récolte de lui soit des insultes, des coups et du mépris ?!

Quelques coups légers à sa porte interrompirent ses sombres pensées. Sa mère, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle la vit, recroquevillée, les yeux rouges de pleurs qui ne s'étaient pas taris, et les cheveux devenus bleus pâles, sans éclats, elle s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait.

« Ne pleure pas, Félicia, tout va bien !

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas faire de magie ! Je ne serai jamais une grande sorcière !

\- Tu sais, tu auras certainement ma baguette, mais peut-être que tu réussiras à l'utiliser ! Je ne peux pas croire que ma baguette ne reconnaisse pas ma fille, plus particulièrement si tu es puissante, Joshua a raison sur ce point ! Et si tu parviens à l'utiliser, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que tu es déjà une grande sorcière ? Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté, et tu ne t'en rappelles probablement pas, mais tu sais quand tu as utilisé la magie pour la première fois ?

\- Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Dit Félicia, sans se rendre compte qu'elle tutoyait sa mère pour la première fois.

\- J'étais en train de te préparer à manger à la cuisine, et tu t'ennuyais sur ta chaise... Tu as fait venir ton doudou de l'autre bout de la maison... Tu avais deux ans ! Je suis certaine que c'est un signe, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un enfant qui utilise la magie avant ses quatre ans !

\- C'est... c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu mentir ?

\- Non...

\- Alors maintenant, tu me sèches ses larmes, tu redonnes une couleur normale à tes cheveux et tu me fais un joli sourire ! »

Après avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front, Annabelle la laissa se reprendre, confiante. Elle croyait en tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié à sa fille, particulièrement en ce qui concernait sa puissance magique. Elle était persuadée que Félicia deviendrait une sorcière exceptionnelle, dont les capacités feraient pâlir de jalousie ses glorieux ancêtres, dont les noms recouvrent les pages de ces manuels qu'elle étudierait toutes ces années.

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances de l'enfant lui permirent d'accepter la décision de son père de ne pas lui acheter de baguette, même si cette pensée lui pinçait toujours le cœur. La veille de la rentrée, ce fut une nouvelle peur qui saisit la jeune fille... Dans quelle maison allait-elle être envoyée ? Comme un écho à son inquiétude, Joshua lui dit le soir même :

« Tu as intérêt à aller à Serpentard ! Ou à Serdaigle, à la limite, comme ta mère... Mais si jamais tu finis chez ces chatons prétentieux de Gryffondor, je peux te jurer que tu regretteras d'être née ! Et de toute façon, tu retrouveras ton cousin, là-bas, Craig Flint, il est de la même année que toi, il saura te recadrer si jamais tu n'agis pas correctement.»

Le soir, Félicia ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas être à Serpentard, l'image de son père lui faisait haïr cette maison, à la réputation déjà malsaine... Mais elle ne pensait pas être capable d'entrer chez les Serdaigle elle était loin d'être aussi intelligente que sa mère. Quant à Poufsouffle... Elle n'était pas assez patiente pour en faire partie, elle en était certaine... Et Gryffondor... Elle était trop effrayée par la menace de Joshua pour seulement oser y penser... Le connaissant, s'il ne pouvait passer sa colère sur elle, ce serait sa mère qui souffrirait ses coups, sans pouvoir se défendre, puisque c'était dorénavant Félicia qui possédait sa baguette.

Le lendemain, l'enfant était réveillée très tôt, et était impatiente de partir, mais le train ne partait pas avant 11 heures... Faisant les cent pas, vérifiant si elle avait tout pris ce dont elle aurait besoin, rangeant et dérangeant sa chambre, ne trouvant rien pour s'occuper, le temps lui paraissait passer plus lentement que d'habitude. Enfin, à 10 heures et demi, Joshua l'emmena par transplanage jusqu'à la gare londonienne de King's cross. Elle mit sa valise sur un chariot, qui fut plein à craquer, et s'aperçut qu'entre temps, son père l'avait abandonnée dans la gare moldue. Le quai 9 ¾... Où pouvait-il donc se trouver ? Félicia s'était rendue entre les quais 9 et 10, mais rien ne semblait correspondre au train qu'elle devait prendre.

Soudain, apercevant de curieux individus, vêtus de robe de sorciers, et avec des chariots aussi remplis que le sien, que les moldus regardaient curieusement, elle les suivit. Quand elle les vit disparaître l'un après l'autre en fonçant dans un des piliers de la gare, elle comprit que c'était ainsi qu'on accédait à la gare des sorciers. Veillant à ce que personne ne l'observe, la jeune fille fit de même. Quand elle arriva au quai 9 ¾, _elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai, où se pressait une foule compacte. Au dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». Elle avait réussi à trouver son train._

 _De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs de glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers, et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et les hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon._

 _Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Félicia poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Félicia se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où elle trouva enfin un compartiment libre._ Elle tenta tant bien que mal de monter sa valise, mais une voix masculine derrière la fit sursauter.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandait un garçon brun au doux regard marron.

\- Euh oui, s'il te plaît ! »

A deux, ils parvinrent à monter sa valise, et Félicia aida le jeune homme à monter la sienne. Ils étaient tout juste assis quand un troisième enfant arriva, qu'elle reconnut comme étant son cousin, Craig, dont la blondeur vive, qui agressait presque visuellement, ressemblait à celle de Joshua, son oncle.

« Ah, salut cousine !

\- Salut...

\- T'as besoin d'aide ? Demanda l'inconnu au blond.

\- Non, c'est bon. »

Une fois que les trois enfants furent assis, Craig et Félicia face à face, l'inconnu à côté d'elle, ils se présentèrent. Le brun qui avait proposé ses services se nommait Sean Dearborn, mais sa bonne humeur faiblit légèrement quand il apprit le nom des deux cousins, sans qu'il montre quoi que ce soit. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Sean les interrogent.

« Vous pensez aller où ? Demanda t-il.

\- Quelle question ! À Serpentard, comme mes parents ! C'est la seule maison digne de ma personne, Dit Craig.

\- Moi je sais pas, on verra bien où je suis envoyée !

\- Alors on ne sera probablement pas dans la même maison ! Je veux aller chez les Gryffondor !

\- Oh, nous avons donc un petit chat parmi nous ! Fais attention à ta fourrure, les serpents mordent !

\- Comme si j'avais peur de toi !

\- Tu devrais peut-être, ou alors en plus d'être un misérable chaton, tu es également stupide...

\- Si la stupidité est visible par un courage qui n'est pas celui des Serpentard, alors je suis fier d'être stupide.

\- Laisse-moi rire ! En tout cas, je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps avec un futur déchet de Gryffondor ! Félicia, tu viens ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu restes avec... ça !

\- Non, je reste. J'ai eu du mal à monter ma valise, je vais la laisser là. »

Et Sean et Félicia regardèrent Craig partir. Une fois seuls, la jeune fille lui avoua qu'elle aimerait bien aller chez les Gryffondor également, mais qu'elle craignait la réaction de sa famille, et plus particulièrement de son père qu'elle déteste, qui la voyait déjà à Serpentard, aux côtés de son cousin. Ses déclarations semblèrent rasséréner le jeune garçon, et le reste du voyage se passa joyeusement, les paquets de bonbons se vidant rapidement.

Quand le soir arriva, ils revêtirent tous deux leur uniforme. Une fois que le Poudlard Express s'arrêta et qu'ils en descendirent, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Devaient-ils suivre tous ces anciens élèves qui partaient dans des diligences ? Soudain, une grande voix appela tous les première année à se rassembler. Une tête hirsute se dessina dans la pénombre.

« Tous les première année sont là ? Très bien ! Je suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, suivez-moi, je vous emmène au collège. »

 _Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé, qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Félicia pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup._

 _« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid. Après le prochain tournant. »_

Et effectivement, juste après le tournant, on entendit un grand « Oooooh ! »

De l'autre côté d'un grand lac noir, surplombant une colline, un immense château brillait de milles feux, semblant les appeler, les attendre. Alors Hagrid les fit monter dans des barques, et tous les élèves traversèrent le lac paisible, regardant le château, de plus en plus impressionnant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Quand ils descendirent enfin des barques, ils suivirent Hagrid, qui avait vraisemblablement du sang de géant. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'immense pelouse qui entourait le château. Une poignée de marches plus tard, la porte de Poudlard semblait un ultime rempart. Hagrid frappa trois légers coups à cette porte.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, cédant la place à _une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Elle avait le visage sévère._

 _« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid._

 _\- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe. »_

Le hall d'entrée était encore plus impressionnant que celui de la maison de Félicia, et beaucoup plus propre ! Des lanternes éclairaient la pièce, révélant de nombreux portraits. Suivant la sorcière, ils traversèrent l'immense salle, pour entrer dans une petite pièce réservée aux première année, où les élèves devaient se serrer pour tous tenir, une rumeur de voix d'adolescents leur parvenait.

« _Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une deuxième famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de point gagnera le coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes, en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre tenue. »_

Puis McGonagall disparut par une porte que les élèves n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ces derniers profitèrent de son absence pour recommencer des discussions commencées plus tôt.

« Évidemment, ma cousine et moi irons à Serpentard ! Des personnes de notre rang ne peuvent pas se permettre de rejoindre des maisons qui ne nous méritent pas ! entendait-on Craig dire. »

Félicia n'était pas sans ignorer la mauvaise réputation de son père, et elle savait pertinemment que tous la regardaient et la considéraient comme sa digne descendante, la voyant déjà rejoindre les Serpentard, et elle mourrait d'envie de leur hurler qu'elle n'était pas Joshua, ni aucun de ses personnages détestables dont elle descendait de par son père. Mais elle se taisait. Seul Sean lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Puis McGonagall revint.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, la cérémonie va commencer. »


	3. Chapter 3, Le sang des quatre

**NdA : J'imagine que c'est le moment de faire quelques petites remarques. Tout d'abord, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. D'ailleurs, la plupart des passages en italique sont directement tirés des livres. Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'être fidèle à la chronologie de l'histoire, mais il n'est pas exclut que certains éléments posent problème. Et enfin... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tous les élèves suivaient McGonagall, au milieu des quatre tables qui, comme ils l'avaient compris, représentaient les quatre maisons. Pourtant, les élèves ne les observaient pas, ils semblaient intrigués par ce qu'il se passait au fond de la salle, apparemment inhabituel. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, en face de la table des professeurs, Félicia regarda à son tour ce qu'il se passait... Quatre sabliers géants aux couleurs respectives des maisons s'étaient mis à briller, de plus en plus fort, d'une lumière éclatante. En un regard, la jeune fille s'aperçut que même les professeurs et le directeur semblaient surpris de ce qu'il se passait. La plupart des fantômes semblaient tout aussi étonnés, à l'exception du spectre d'une jeune femme dont la beauté avait subsisté à la mort qui regardait cela avec appréhension, semblant se rappeler d'un lointain passé.

Tout à coup, alors que la lumière avait atteint son paroxysme, tout redevint normal... jusqu'à ce que quelque chose apparaisse, comme prenant racine aux pieds des sabliers. Tous les professeurs étaient venus se placer devant les élèves, baguette à la main, afin de les protéger en cas d'attaque. Mais aucune de leur attaque n'aurait pu blesser ce qui en sortit... C'était un fantôme ! Le fantôme d'une femme dans la quarantaine, semblant provenir d'une époque particulièrement reculée, à en juger par sa tenue, mais dont la beauté sauvage était incontestable !

« Oh là ! Baissez donc ces baguettes ! Godric ne m'avait pas prévenu que je serais accueilli aussi familièrement !

\- Godric ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Dumbledore, un vieux sorcier dont la barbe blanche descendait très bas, qui était le directeur du collège, et qui s'était avancé.

\- Oui, Godric Gryffondor ! C'est pour lui rendre un service que je me suis laissé enfermer dans ces sabliers...

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ? Demanda l'esprit sans faire attention aux questions de Dumbledore.

\- 1984. Mais allez-vous enfin vous expliquer ?

\- 1984 ! Je suis enfermé là-dedans depuis plus d'un millénaire, laissez-moi donc un peu de temps !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je vous ordonne d'expliquer votre présence dans ce château !

\- Merlin ? Qui est cet homme ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Oh, ce que vous pouvez être têtu, vous ! Bon, bon, voilà ! Je m'appelle Elyon Poufsouffle, je suis la fille d'Helga Poufsouffle, l'une des fondatrices de cette école, qui existe toujours, visiblement... Je suis morte d'une maladie rare, dont je préfère ne pas m'étendre dessus, mais avant de trépasser, mon parrain, Godric, m'a demandé de rester en tant que fantôme, dans ces sabliers qu'il avait instauré.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, quelqu'un arriverait ici, et il m'a chargé de transmettre un message à cet individu.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Dans ce cas, quel est ce message ?

\- _Du sang des quatre en un, Poudlard en dépendra. Il se déclarera, le château changera. Du sang des quatre en un, Poudlard en renaîtra._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- En gros, quelqu'un est l'héritier des quatre fondateurs et doit faire quelque chose. Désolée mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, parce que j'ignore tout le reste !

\- Comment savoir si ce que vous dîtes est vrai ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais vous devriez me faire confiance. »

Puis, malgré tout ce que Dumbledore continua à lui demander, Elyon ne répondit plus. Alors tout le monde se reporta sur la Cérémonie de la Répartition, sans y faire réellement attention, les mots d'Elyon flottant encore dans les pensées de chacun. Les élèves de première année, eux, sentaient revenir cette angoisse, qui les avait momentanément quitté. Chacun se demandait comment ils allaient être répartis, s'attendant au pire. McGonagall était en train d'installer un tabouret en face d'eux, sur lequel elle _posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :_

 _« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à c'qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor,_

 _Vous rejoindrez les plus courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête, pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras toujours en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Lorsque le chapeau finit sa chanson, des applaudissement éclatèrent de toutes parts, faisant s'incliner le Choixpeau de toutes parts pour remercier les élèves de toutes les maisons. Un léger soulagement avait envahi les enfants de première année, puisqu'il suffisait donc de porter ce chapeau. Mais il était tellement impressionnant que le courage avait déserté chacun d'entre eux. _Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin._

 _« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence :_ Abigail, Emma ! »

Une jeune fille que Félicia n'avait pas encore remarqué s'avança, le teint légèrement pâle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le chapeau lui tombant sur les yeux.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! _Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence._ »

Des applaudissement s'élevèrent d'une des quatre tables, située à droite, et Emma alla s'y asseoir, un sourire au lèvres. Ses camarades la saluaient.

Les élèves se suivirent, l'un après l'autre. Sean fut le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor, provoquant un véritable rez-de-marée à l'une des tables du centre. Un peu plus tard, Craig fut envoyé chez les Serpentard, sans même attendre que le chapeau soit complètement posé sur sa tête pour y être expédié. De nombreux autres élèves furent envoyés dans les quatre maisons. Puis, ce fut son tour.

« Noctua, Félicia ! »

Lorsqu'elle s'avança, la jeune fille entendit des murmures, de toutes les tables. Tout le monde s'attendait à la voir rejoindre les Serpentard, car chacun connaissait les opinions de son père, ou en tout cas ceux qui venaient d'une famille de sorciers. Ce fut leur table qu'elle vit pour la dernière fois avant que le chapeau ne tombe sur ses yeux, avec le sourire de Craig, qui lui avait gardé une place..

« Ohhh, très intéressant ! _Dit une petite voix à son oreille._ Un choix difficile ! Je vois de nombreuses qualités ! Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te mettre... Certainement pas chez les Serpentard, tes qualités risqueraient de s'y éteindre ou pire de stagner... Voyons... Tu t'ennuierais très certainement chez les Poufsouffle... Il ne nous reste plus que deux choix... Ah, c'est bon, je sais. Tu iras à GRYFFONDOR ! »

 _Félicia entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle_ , mais elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle ? A Gryffondor ?! Et apparemment, personne ne s'attendait à la voir partir dans cette maison, puisque ni les Gryffondor ni aucune autre maison ne réagirent, au début. Puis Sean se mit à l'applaudir et à l'appeler, débutant une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements, moins virulente que celle qu'il avait provoqué plus tôt, mais qui lui réchauffa tout de même le cœur. Quand elle arriva, tous ceux qui étaient vers elle lui serrèrent la main, ravis qu'elle ne suive pas la voie de son très réputé père.

Peu après, il ne resta plus que deux personnes dans la file.

« Thonks, Nymphadora ! Appela McGonagall. »

La jeune fille fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Elle était visiblement métamorphomage, puisque Félicia avait remarqué que ses cheveux étaient passés de brun clair avant de porter le choixpeau à rose vif une fois qu'elle fut envoyé chez les Poufsouffle.

Le dernier s'appelait Charlie Weasley, dont le nom était rappelé par la rousseur de ses cheveux, élément reconnaissable de la famille Weasley. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, où son frère aîné, Bill, y était déjà.

 _Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. Ou aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui._

 _« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »_

 _Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie._

A la table des Gryffondor, Félicia était en pleine conversation avec deux autres nouvelles, également envoyées là. Elles se nommaient Amelia Bell et Stacey Maderts. Toutes les deux avaient un parent moldu et l'autre sorcier.

« Tu le connais, ce Serpentard qui n'arrête pas de te fixer ? Demanda tout à coup Amelia à Félicia, qui se retourna et reconnut Craig.

\- Oui, malheureusement... C'est mon cousin, Craig Flint... Je suppose qu'il n'est pas très content que je ne sois pas à Serpentard avec lui ! Il s'en remettra.

\- Oh tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'être de la même famille que ce garçon... Dans le train il n'a pas arrêté d'embêter Weasley, celui de notre année... Mais son frère est intervenu !

\- D'ailleurs, vous avez des frères et sœurs, vous ? Demanda Félicia, voulant dévier la conversation.

\- Oui, j'ai une petite sœur, Katie, apprit Amelia.

\- Et toi, Stacey ?

J'ai trois petits frères, des triplés, mais ils n'ont que six mois !»

Puis, une fois le banquet terminé, Dumbledore se releva, attendant que le silence se fasse.

 _« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves, sans exception, de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! »_

 _Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson._

 _« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y ! »_

 _Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :_

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à étudier,_

 _Répète nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Puis la chanson fut enfin finie, chacun terminant à un moment différent. Chacun se mit enfin à applaudir, et Dumbledore fut l'un de ceux qui applaudissait le plus fort.

Enfin, les nouveaux élèves suivirent leurs préfets respectifs hors de la Grande Salle, en direction de leurs dortoirs. Ils parcoururent un long chemin avant d'arriver devant le portrait d'une très grosse dame, qui leur demanda le mot de passe. Une fois que le préfet l'eut donné, son portrait pivota, cédant la place à une entrée, par laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. La salle Commune de Gryffondor était ronde, confortable et accueillante.

Puis, les première année choisirent leurs dortoirs. Félicia se retrouva avec les deux filles avec qui elle avait parlé pendant tout le repas. Les trois défirent leurs valises et, épuisées par leur journée, s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits, sans même enfiler leurs pyjamas.


	4. Chapitre 4, Premiers Cours

**NdA : L'univers d'HP ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Un gros merci à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suivent, et merci en particulier à** **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique pour sa review ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné dans la Grande salle, encore plus impressionnante que la veille, Félicia se rendit à son premier cours, qui était en commun avec les Serpentard, avec le directeur de cette maison, un dénommé Severus Rogue, qui enseignait les potions. L'homme aux cheveux gras, au visage tortueux, avait visiblement une haine profonde de tous les Gryffondor, et leur enlevait des points dés qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il en donnait énormément aux Serpentard. C'est ainsi que Craig et Félicia se retrouvèrent côte à côte, le professeur plaçant les élèves selon ses envies. Les deux élèves ne s'adressèrent pas la parole du cours, ce qui pénalisa Gryffondor de 5 points, sans que quiconque en comprenne la raison. Cependant, cette pénalisation mit tous les Gryffondor de fort mauvaise humeur.

Le cours qui suivit leur permit de retrouver une bonne humeur. Le cours de sortilèges du professeur Flitwick, petit personnage ressemblant à un gobelin, leur apprit leur premier sort. Félicia, qui avait la baguette de sa mère, eut plus de difficultés que ses camarades à réaliser le sortilège de lévitation, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , mais elle y parvint tout de même. Cette réussite lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle parvient à utiliser cette baguette à peu près correctement.

Cependant, leur première journée n'était pas très chargée, et les autres cours ne furent pas très importants. Quand tous les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent en Salle Commune, Félicia se posa dans un coin, aux côtés d'Amelia et de Stacey. Les jeunes filles parlèrent de ce cours de potion désastreux, quand Sean s'invita dans la discussion.

« Du coup, tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait pour déjà nous faire perdre des points ?

\- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça...

\- ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

\- Rien, rien... dit Sean en essayant de partir.

\- Eh, tu t'en iras pas comme ça ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « ouais ouais » ?!

\- Mais rien Noctua !

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom ? Dit Félicia en essayant de se lever, sans succès, sous les rires de Sean. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

\- Encore ? Je viens tout juste de commencer à essayer de te dérider, dit-il en s'éloignant, en proie à un fou rire, alors que Félicia ne parvenait pas à se relever, comme collée à la chaise. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va se décoller tout seul dans une demi-heure !

\- DEARBORN ! Je te préviens, quand j'arriverai à quitter cette chaise, tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Félicia, sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde dans la Salle Commune les regardaient.

\- Oh ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom ? »

Effectivement, comme Sean l'avait dit, trente minutes plus tard, la jeune fille parvint à se séparer de sa chaise, sous les rires des élèves. Elle se précipita en dehors de la Salle Commune, où elle avait vu Sean partir. Elle le trouva rapidement, mais dés qu'il l'aperçut, il s'enfuit en courant. La soirée passa sans qu'elle parvienne à le retrouver. Tous les soirs, Sean s'amusait à embêter tous les élèves, faisant même parfois concurrence à Peeves, et pourtant, peu importe le mauvais goût de ses plaisanteries, personne n'y réagissait, si ce n'est Félicia, et rapidement, les disputes entre les deux Gryffondor devinrent habituelles. Félicia trouvait ces disputes particulièrement désagréable où elle devait faire beaucoup plus d'efforts pour maîtriser son don de métamorphomage.

En revanche, une semaine après la rentrée, les première année eurent leurs premier cours de métamorphose, avec la très redoutée McGonagall. Sean et Félicia, qui étaient encore en train de se disputer, arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard à ce premier cours, ils furent donc soulagés de voir que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivée. Sur son bureau se tenait un chat, dont les yeux semblaient étranges.

« Tu vois Noctua, j'avais raison, on avait tout le temps de finir notre petite conversation !

\- Ferme-là, Dearborn.

\- Oh, tu n'as toujours pas digéré ma petite blague de tout à... commença Sean, dont l'interruption se doubla d'un air de surprise qui fit se retourner Félicia.»

Effectivement, là où se tenait auparavant le chat se dressait le professeur McGonagall, dont les lunettes qui ressemblaient aux taches de l'animal accentuaient la sévérité du personnage.

« Trop cool ! S'écria Sean.

\- Mr. Dearborn, vous avez déjà eu cinq minutes de retard, je vous prierais d'utiliser un langage décent !

\- Oui madame... Dites, vous pourrez nous apprendre à faire ce truc, comme vous ?

\- Pour votre culture, c'est un Animagus, et non pas un « truc ». Quand à le réaliser... Je doute que vous en ayez le niveau quand vous sortirez de Poudlard. Mais nous allons commencer avec quelque chose de votre niveau ! »

Les élèves devaient transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'aiguilles. Au bout d'une heure et demi, aucun était parvenu à modifier quelque peu l'animal qui tentait toujours de s'échapper des mains des élèves. Cependant, Félicia avait été surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle était parvenue à transformer les pics du hérisson en un semblant de fer, que McGonagall qualifia de « meilleure réussite de l'heure ». Félicia ne s'attendait pas du tout à parvenir à un résultat correct avec une baguette n'étant pas la sienne. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début de l'heure, la professeur lui rappelant une promesse qu'elle avait faite. Il fallait qu'elle devienne Animagus... Mais elle se demandait comment elle pourrait y parvenir si, selon McGonagall, même les septième années n'avaient pas le niveau requis...

A la fin du cours, Félicia attendit que tous les élèves sortent, en prétendant mettre du temps à ranger ses affaires. Une fois que tout le monde fut dehors, elle s'approcha du bureau de la directrice de sa maison.

« Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

\- Euh oui... En fait, je me demandais comment vous aviez fait pour devenir Animagus...

\- Comme je l'ai dit à votre camarade, ce n'est pas de votre niveau.

\- Je sais, mais je suis simplement curieuse !

\- Quand vous serez dans une classe plus âgée, nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion, mais je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire d'autre que ce que je vous ai déjà dit, je crains que les contraintes soient trop nombreuses pour que quelqu'un qui soit au collège puisse les gérer... Ne le prenez pas mal, Miss Noctua, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour vous !

\- D'accord... Merci quand même ! »

Cette discussion avait déçu la jeune fille, qui s'attendait à obtenir une réponse plus complète. Cependant, la journée de cours n'était pas finie ! Après un cours de potion, et un déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, aux côtés de Stacey et Amelia dont la conversation ennuyait parfois la jeune fille, les première année de Gryffondor avaient un cours de vol, avec les élèves de Serpentard.

En attendant Madame Bibine dans la cours de l'école, son cousin vint la voir, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

« Alors t'aimes bien les chatons, Félicia ?

\- Tu sais, même les griffes de chats font mal.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il en a dit, ton cher père ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela te concerne.

\- Bien les enfants, mettez-vous en rang ! Intervint Madame Bibine. »

Tous les élèves se mirent alors en place, après avoir toutefois créé de légères rencontres en se précipitant devant les balais que Madame Bibine avait disposé sur le sol d'un léger coup de baguette. Félicia se retrouva entre Amelia et Stacey, mais Craig et son sourire narquois lui faisaient face. A ses pieds, le balai semblait avoir été brûlé sur les bords, le bois du manche était craquelé en de nombreux endroits, et certains brins semblaient prêts à redevenir poussière. Le regard moqueur de Craig s'expliqua quand Félicia vit, en face de son balai, celui de son cousin, tout récent, semblant briller d'énergie. Madame Bibine vérifia que tout le monde avait un balai avant de débuter le cours.

« Contrôler son balai est totalement différent de tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre durant vos autres cours. L'art du vol en balai est sans aucun doute l'un des plus anciens, que les sorciers ont pratiqué depuis des millénaires, aussi bien pour la nécessité que pour le loisir. Dans ce cours, je vous apprendrai les bases de ce moyen de locomotion. Au collège, il pourra vous servir à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison. Mais trêve de bavardage, commençons le cours. Tout d'abord, vous devez vous faire obéir de votre balai, et le tenir. Pour cela, vous allez mettre la main droite au-dessus du manche de votre balai, et dire « Debout ! ». Dites-le sans mettre la main... Très bien. Maintenant, essayez comme je vous l'ai dit. »

La cours retentit alors de nombreux « Debout ! ». Rares étaient ceux qui y parvinrent dés le premier coup. Félicia en faisait partie, à peine avait-elle prononcé l'ordre que le manche du balai frappait délicatement sa paume. Son cousin y parvint rapidement également. Celui d'Amelia _fit simplement un tour sur lui-même,_ d'autres avaient fait un léger bond pour retomber au sol. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde tenait un balai. Certains élèves semblaient vexés de ne pas être parvenus plus tôt à avoir levé son balai.

Madame Bibine essaya alors d'enseigner aux élèves comment maîtriser l'objet, une fois en l'air, ainsi que comment décoller. Cependant, Stacey, qui stressait horriblement, décolla beaucoup plus tôt que prévue, surprenant la professeur. Stacey était complètement terrifiée, elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler son vol, et on la voyait s'élever de plus en plus, comme un pantin désarticulé, jusqu'à glisser du balai ! Par chance, Madame Bibine eut le réflexe de ralentir la chute de la jeune Gryffondor, qui s'en sortit avec un simple poignet cassé. Néanmoins, l'enseignante préféra l'emmener à l'infirmerie du collège, laissant les élèves seuls et sans surveillance, avec ordre de ne pas décoller, sous peine de graves sanctions.

Cependant, à peine fut-elle hors de vue des élèves, ceux qui savaient déjà voler n'hésitèrent pas à monter sur les balais, tout en veillant à respecter une hauteur et vitesse respectables, ayant envoyé un autre élève monter la garde pour prévenir du retour de Madame Bibine. Craig faisait partie de ces élèves, dont la plupart étaient des Serpentard. Il vint déverser son venin sur la jeune fille.

« Alors, la lionçonne a peur du vide ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être drôle, Craig !

\- Viens donc me prouver le contraire !

\- Je ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser devant tes amis.

\- Ou alors tu as peur de TE ridiculiser devant ces gens...

\- Décidément, tu es fort en matière de blagues, aujourd'hui !

\- Oh, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Craig en regardant quelque chose dans le dos de Félicia. »

Effectivement, Sean tenait dans ses mains une lettre, encore fermée. Félicia s'approcha. Le parchemin était adressé à Stacey, et avait du tomber au même moment que la jeune élève. Craig, toujours sur son balai, vint voler la missive.

« Redonne-moi ça, Craig ! Dit calmement Sean.

\- Viens donc la chercher ! Répondit Craig »

Après un regard d'hésitation, Sean se préparait à décoller quand Félicia l'arrêta, le regard, glacial et presque effrayant, sur son cousin.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. »

La regardant avec surprise, Sean la laissa monter sur son balai, sous le silence des première années qui commençaient à se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la haine entre Craig et Félicia. Le serpentard, lui, observait le déroulement des choses avec un regard rempli de joie, à l'idée de pouvoir ridiculiser cette cousine qui lui avait volé la vedette dés la rentrée, alors qu'il est l'héritier de la plus puissante famille de sorcier ! Mais il avait fallu qu'elle aille chez ces prétentieux de Gryffondor...

Une seconde plus tard, Félicia avait rejoint Craig dans les airs. Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'elle maîtrisait son balai presque à la perfection, elle qui n'était jamais montée sur l'un d'entre eux. Ils se faisaient face, Craig tenant dans une de ses mains cette fameuse lettre qu'il avait ravi à Sean. Soudain, Félicia se précipita sur lui, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour récupérer ce papier, sous les encouragements de tous les Gryffondor. Craig parvint de justesse à éviter l'attaque de sa cousine, se retourna et la poussa de toutes ses forces, afin de la faire tomber. Tout comme son cousin un peu plus tôt, Félicia ne laissa pas à Craig le plaisir de réussir ce qu'il s'employait à faire. Cependant, il l'avait poussé suffisamment fort pour qu'elle perde son équilibre, et alors qu'elle allait tomber du balai, elle s'y raccrocha d'une main. Les filles de Gryffondor croyaient déjà que le pire était arrivé et n'osaient plus regarder. Les garçons, en revanche, à l'image de Sean, suivait le duel attentivement, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Alors que Félicia parvenait enfin à remonter, Craig se précipitait de nouveau sur elle, déterminé à la faire tomber, une fois pour toute. Une traître-à-son-sang comme elle ne méritait pas de vivre plus longtemps ! Mais ce coup-ci, la jeune fille s'y attendait, et lorsqu'il arriva, elle se contenta de faire une légère pirouette avec son balai, de façon à se retrouver face à Craig, à qui elle donna une gifle monumentale. Sous le coup, celui-ci ne s'aperçut pas que Félicia lui prit des mains cette lettre qu'il avait volé.

Félicia ne chercha pas à continuer le duel avec Craig, étant parvenue à son but, aussi atterrit-elle. Au même moment, l'élève qui avait été mis en garde revint en courant. Quand Madame Bibine revint, ayant laissée Stacey à l'infirmerie, Craig était toujours abasourdie par la gifle qu'il venait d'avoir, et il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'atterrir. Malheureusement, l'enseignante avait aperçu les deux élèves voler...

« Flint, Noctua, je vous ai vu ! 10 points en moins pour chacune des maisons ! Et monsieur Flint, descendez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas être encore plus puni ! Vous avez tous les deux une heure de colle ! Je vous transmettrai par l'intermédiaire de vos directeurs de maison ce que vous aurez à faire ! »

Mais la professeur n'écouta ni les tentatives d'explications, ni les protestations de Craig, qui se sentait horriblement honteux d'avoir été giflé par une fille ! Puis, une fois que l'heure fut finie, Félicia, Sean et Amelia passèrent voir Stacey à l'infirmerie. Elle allait bien, même si les traces de ses pleurs étaient encore visibles, son poignet était réparé, et elle n'était restée ici que par simple précaution. Les trois Gryffondor lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et lui redonnèrent la lettre, dont la simple vue refit pleurer la jeune fille.


	5. Chapitre 5, Enfin les vacances

**Nda : Eh beh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre... En voilà un pour vous !**

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, l'animosité entre Craig et Félicia ne fit que s'accentuer, à l'image de celle, plus générale, entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. La jeune fille continuait de se disputer régulièrement avec Sean, qui continuait ses blagues. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'enfermer Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge Rusard, dans un placard très étroit. Il avait également jeté un sort sur les affaires de Félicia, ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle ses affaires, quelles que soient les cours, changeait le contenu des pages, quand ce n'était pas le contenu des livres-mêmes. Elle mit plus d'une semaine à trouver comment annuler ce sort.

Quelques temps plus tard, McGonagall vint la trouver dans la matinée et lui remit un papier. Ce dernier contenait les informations relatives à son heure de colle. Elle devrait, le soir-même, nettoyer tous les trophées, aux côtés de Craig, et sous la surveillance de Rusard, sans avoir la possibilité de recourir à la magie. Félicia fut d'une humeur exécrable pendant tout le reste de la journée, la perspective de passer une soirée en compagnie de Craig ne l'enchantait pas du tout, et l'énervait profondément.

Quand la soirée arriva enfin, Félicia abandonna ses amies pour se rendre dans la salle des Trophées. Rusard était déjà là, et il lui tendit une éponge et un seau d'eau, le regard rempli de joie à l'idée de punir ces garnements. Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, Craig n'était toujours pas arrivé... La jeune Gryffondor osa demander des explications à Rusard.

« Ce gredin ne viendra pas... Son père a évité à ce misérable le châtiment qu'il mérite ! »

C'est tout ce que Rusard lui répondit, avant de lui ordonner de continuer à astiquer les trophées. Ainsi Craig avait profité de l'influence de son père pour éviter la punition... Il allait encore en profiter... Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle famille ? Mais la jeune fille était trop occupée à penser à ces individus méprisables qu'elle avait dans sa famille qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas que les trophées se nettoyaient tous seuls dés qu'elle mettait la main dessus... Aussi trouva t-elle que cette punition n'était pas si terrible que ça, et en une heure, tous les trophées resplendissaient. Rusard la laissa donc partir.

En revenant à son dortoir, elle crut entendre des pas derrière elle, mais la jeune fille, après s'être retournée plusieurs fois, ne vit rien qui aurait pu causer ce bruit. Loin d'être rassurée, cependant, Félicia pressa le pas pour retourner à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

« Dragonitas, dit-elle à la Grosse Dame qui pivota aussitôt, sans un mot. »

Stacey l'attendait, assise sur un canapé en face de la cheminée. Quand Félicia arriva, elle vint se poser à côté de son ami, qui lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« Je me disais bien que tu devrais bientôt revenir...

\- Tu m'as attendue ?

\- Oui... C'est à cause de moi que tu as eu cette heure de colle !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Si, c'est vrai ! Et tu le sais... ça a été ?

\- Craig n'est pas venu, son père a réussi à lui éviter l'heure de colle.

\- Quel abruti ! Qu'est ce qu'il ferait si son cher papa n'était pas là ! Sans offense pour ton oncle...

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, il est aussi insupportable que son fils ! Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à le supporter pendant cette heure-là ! Et toi, tu as fait quoi, toute seule ?

\- Oh, ça ne fait que vingt minutes que je suis toute seule ! Mais je lisais...

\- Mais il est encore tôt ! D'habitude la salle est encore remplie ! Dit Félicia, qui fut surprise des yeux ronds que lui adressa Stacey.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublie ?! S'exclama cette dernière.

\- Euh...

\- Mais, enfin, Félicia ! Demain a lieu le premier match de quidditch de l'année ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard !

\- AH mais oui ! Oh, Serpentard n'a pas intérêt à gagner ! Craig serait encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'a été jusqu'à maintenant...

\- Je suis pour Gryffondor aussi, bien entendu, mais selon Sean, qui est le plus connaisseur de quidditch face à Amelia et moi, notre équipe n'a pas un niveau suffisant...

\- Dans ce cas, si Sean le dit ! Dit Félicia avec ironie, n'acceptant toujours pas les plaisanteries du jeune homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? S'étonna alors Stacey.

\- Mais c'est lui ! Il n'arrête pas d'embêter tout le monde !

\- Parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de le connaître...

\- Et je n'irai certainement pas essayer, si c'est pour encore me retrouver collée à ma chaise... »

La conversation des filles continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère fatigue se fasse ressentir dans leurs corps. Pourtant, tandis que Stacey s'écroula dans son lit, après s'être changées silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Amelia, Félicia ne trouvait pas le sommeil... Tout lui paraissait soudainement faux, comme si un détail faisait que tout ce décor idyllique dans lequel elle vivait n'était en fait que les prémices de l'orage devenant tempête... Mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce détail destructeur de toute paix, qui parvint pourtant à ne pas la faire dormir de toute la nuit. Elle entendit ses amies tout à tour ronfler, se réveiller, se retourner, se rendormir. Elle vit la lueur de la lune se refléter sur le fond du mur, et elle vit le jour se lever. Mais la jeune fille était toujours allongée, pensive, quand Stacey et Amelia se levèrent, et c'est parmi les dernières qu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle qui, pour l'occasion, avait changé de décoration. Les murs habituellement neutres étaient recouverts des emblèmes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, les deux maisons qui allaient s'opposer quelques heures plus tard, dans les airs comme dans les gradins.

Déjà dans la Grande Salle, une ambiance de conflit était pratiquement saisissable, et deux camps étaient visibles. Il y avait le plus conséquent, celui qui supportait l'équipe des lions, et qui regroupait, en plus de la totalité des Gryffondor, l'essentiel des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Rares étaient ceux qui soutenaient les Serpentard, eux-mêmes mis à part. Ces derniers, assis tranquillement à leur table arborait d'ores et déjà des sourires victorieux, qui rappelèrent à Félicia la prédiction de Sean. La jeune Gryffondor, après avoir pris place à la table survoltée des lions, remarqua qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre juste en face de ce cousin dont la simple présence l'horripilait. Tout comme ses camarades, un sourire vainqueur traînait sur son visage. Une lueur froide passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard, qui dura longtemps, comme le remarquèrent de nombreuses personnes. Sans toutefois installer un silence complet, de nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce qui ressemblait fortement à un duel de volonté. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'apaisement qui se fit. Il s'agissait bel et bien à un conflit de détermination, mais personne n'aurait pu deviner que ce conflit n'avait rien à voir avec le match à venir. Ce n'est que l'arrivée des hiboux qui interrompit le différend. Craig reçut une lettre, avec un sourire toujours aussi narquois. C'est cela qui permit à Félicia de se rendre compte du détail qui l'avait empêché de dormir.

Depuis la rentrée, depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Gryffondor, elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de ses parents. Pas même sa mère ne lui avait écrit... Ils auraient pourtant dus ! Lui, tout d'abord, qui hait les Gryffondor plus que tôt aurait même du lui envoyer une beuglante ! Et sa mère ! Elle l'aurait certainement félicité si elle lui avait envoyé une lettre... Mais non, Félicia n'avait rien reçu... Et ce ne pouvait pas être un bon signe. Félicia n'avait donc plus du tout envie de rentrer chez elle pour les prochaines vacances... Mais en attendant, il y avait un match de quidditch, et la jeune fille comptait bien supporter et encourager son équipe.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Félicia se dirigeait avec ses amies au stade, dans la bonne humeur et la curiosité. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu de match de quidditch, autrement qu'à travers des photos de journal. Les filles trouvèrent une place, qu'elles estimèrent bonnes puisqu'elles voyaient entièrement le stade. Elles se trouvaient approximativement au milieu du stade, les trois buts de chaque équipe se trouvant de chaque côté. Puis, les filles entendirent le commentateur, un certain Steven Glosspan, un Poufsouffle de septième année, qui se trouvait aux côtés du professeur McGonagall.

« Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! Vous le savez tous, celui-ci oppose l'équipe de Serpentard contre celle des Gryffondor alors que cette équipe est en train d'entrer. Dans l'ordre, voici Bott Georges, Filiani Eliana et Vane Andreas, les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe, suivis de Tranley Steven (excellent prénom, cela-dit) et Douglas Robin, les deux excellents batteurs de Gryffondor, que leur équipe regrettera l'an prochain. Et voici Weasley Bill, le gardien de l'équipe, et enfin leur attrapeur et actuel capitaine, Philpott John ! »

La présentation de l'équipe de Gryffondor fut acclamée par les trois quarts du stade, et huée par de nombreux Serpentard. L'ensemble des membres portait une robe aux couleurs représentantes de Gryffondor, rouge et or Puis, Glosspan présenta l'équipe de Serpentard, qui elle était vêtue de vert et argent. Les poursuiveurs répondaient aux noms de Bollus, Zabini et Glains, les batteurs Hilmuns et Higgins, le gardien Bulstrode et l'attrapeur Jilkins. Madame Bibine passa entre les deux équipes afin de vérifier que tout était selon les règles. Puis elle s'approcha des deux capitaines, ils devaient, selon la tradition, se serrer la main. Mais si la cordialité était habituellement de mise, elle fut à l'écart pendant tout le match, à commencer par les deux capitaines qui essayaient mutuellement de détruire la main de l'autre, tout en conservant un sourire glacial. Entre temps, Glosspan avait rappelé les règles de bases du Quidditch. Le début du match fut sifflé en même temps que Madame Bibine relâchait les différentes balles.

« Et le match commence tout de suite avec Andreas qui a attrapé le Souaffle et qui se dirige vers les buts de Serpentard, mais Hilmuns lui envoie un cognard ! Il lache le Souaffle qui est rattrapé par Glains, qui fait demi-tour vers les cages de Gryffondor ! Il s'approche de plus en plus, il s'apprête à tirer, et...WEASLEY BLOQUE ! – Le Souaffle passe aux mains d'Eliana qui zigzague à travers les Serpentard et NON ! Elle se prend un Cognard ! La balle tombe et est rattrapée par Bott... – Non Glains ! Et il tire... IL MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard. »

Au fur et à mesure du match, le public exprimait son soutien à une des deux équipes et huait l'autre selon les événements. Serpentard avait réussi à marquer plusieurs buts, et Gryffondor avait fini par égaliser le match. Il durait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et il n'y avait eu aucun signe du Vif d'Or sur le terrain. Pourtant, le public était toujours aussi enthousiaste et réactif. Soudain, un éclair doré se fit voir, passant à quelques centimètres de l'attrapeur de Serpentard, comme s'il avait voulu le narguer. De là, une poursuite phénoménale se fit voir, et le silence du public en était le témoin. Philpott, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, prenait de plus en plus d'avance, et celui de Serpentard se laissait dépasser quand, tout à coup, un Cognard força Philpott à dévier sa trajectoire, permettant à Jilkins de rattraper son retard. Alors que le Gryffondor revenait une fois de plus, son retard maintenant trop conséquent permit à son adversaire de rattraper le Vif d'Or, faisant une score de 240 à 90, sous les acclamations d'une part du stade, néanmoins submergée par les huées de tous les supporters de l'équipe rouge et or. Cette dernière se posa au sol, certains d'entre eux lançant avec rage leurs balais sur le sol.

Félicia, quant à elle, depuis les gradins où elle avait observé le match, avait été surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle aimait énormément ce jeu. Elle avait surtout admiré les batteurs, elle n'avait pu les quitter du regard, constatant la nécessité de leur présence dans chacune des équipes. Ils avaient une technique différente de celle des autres membres de l'équipe, c'étaient les seuls qui se devaient d'à la fois protéger leurs coéquipiers et attaquer leurs adversaires. A la fin de ce match, bien que déçue du résultat, une part d'elle-même se promit de rejoindre cette équipe dés qu'elle en aura la possibilité.

En retournant au collège, Craig vint la voir, une fois de plus, lui rappelant l'absence de nouvelles de sa famille qu'elle avait constaté le matin même. Mais son cousin l'énerva plus que ne l'avait déjà fait Sean, en continuant à se comporter comme s'il était supérieur à n'importe qui, supérieur à elle-même. Mais la jeune fille prit sur elle de ne pas s'énerver, sachant que cela ne pourrait que pénaliser sa maison, qui avec ce match se retrouvait en dernière position pour la coupe des quatre maisons, surtout que son retour chez elle dés le lendemain pour les vacances l'effrayait...

La Grande Salle fut décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, au grand dam des lions, qui furent d'une humeur massacrante toute la soirée. Ils ne pouvaient accepter que leur équipe fut une fois de plus supplantée par celle des serpents... Et Poufsouffle ainsi que Serdaigle n'étaient pas très satisfaites non plus de ce résultat, même si elles profitaient toutes deux de la fête. A la table des Gryffondor pesait un silence accablé, que les sourires victorieux des Serpentard ne cessaient de renforcer, et que personne ne tenta de briser. Tous partirent dés que possible, sous les quolibets de leurs ennemis héréditaires. Même une fois dans leur salle commune, aucun rire fut audible.

Le lendemain, jour des vacances, même si les Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas digéré cet échec, ils se comportèrent fièrement, gardant la tête haute face aux rictus des Serpentard. Dés huit heure du matin, ceux qui partaient rejoindre leurs familles partirent retrouver le Poudlard Express. Félicia se retrouva dans le même compartiment que ses deux amies, à qui l'idée de deux semaines sans voir les professeurs plaisait beaucoup. La jeune fille ne partageait cependant pas leur enthousiasme, un spectre de crainte de la réaction de Joshua dans son esprit. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'agir comme si de rien était, et elle parvint à dissiper les doutes d'Amelia et de Stacey.

Dés sa descente du train sorcier, la jeune fille sut que ses doutes étaient bien fondés. Joshua l'attendait, seul, un grand cercle vide autour de lui, les parents de ses camarades redoutant et détestant cet homme. Félicia remarqua que certains lui adressaient un regard rempli de pitié, d'autres la méprisaient comme ils méprisent cet homme, mais elle ne vit de sympathie que dans les yeux d'une femme rousse entourée de bambins tout aussi roux. Quand elle vit Charlie rejoindre cette famille, elle ne s'étonna pas.

« Avance, j'ai pas que ça à faire, de t'attendre toute la journée.

\- Bonjour père. Oui ça va, et vous ?

\- Avance en silence. »

Félicia obtempéra, son inquiétude ne cessant d'accroître face à ce ton froid chez cet homme qui l'avait élevé. Certes, il n'avait jamais montré de réelle affection à l'enfant qu'elle était, mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement. L'absence de sa mère était également très inquiétante.

Joshua la conduisit dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, adressant des regards de mépris aux moldus, et ne se décalant pas lorsque l'un d'entre eux arrivait face à lui, où ils transplanèrent discrètement jusque dans le jardin du manoir familial. Les arbres semblaient avoir vieillis durant ces dernières semaines... Le jardin en était presque effrayant. Joshua n'accorda aucun regard au paysage et continua d'avancer, obligeant Félicia à courir pour le rattraper. Delly vint à leur rencontre juste avant qu'ils arrivent sur le perron du manoir et l'elfe déchargea la jeune fille d'une part de ses bagages. Une fois entrés, la Gryffondor ne put que constater que le jardin n'était pas le seul dont la beauté avait encore décliné. L'intérieur de ce qui n'était maintenant qu'une masure était littéralement repoussant. Le papier peint tombait, l'humidité régnant dans toute la demeure, le carrelage était surplombé de plusieurs centimètres de saletés dans lesquelles les chaussures faisaient un bruit de sangsues. Une fois arrivés au salon, qui lui aussi avait connu les détériorations, Joshua se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Je t'ai tout donné : un toit, des affaires, à manger et toi... Toi ! Tu trouves le moyen de me faire honte en partant chez ces merdes de Gryffondor ! Commença t-il, le visage empli de férocité. Je vais te le faire payer, crois-moi, et tu vas regretter ce jour où tu es parties chez ces misérables peluches ! »

Et alors qu'il disait ça, il prit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, fit venir un fouet. Et il frappa. Encore, et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Les coups tombaient, puis ce fut son corps. Félicia ne pouvait supporter cette douleur lancinante qui brûlait son dos. Et pourtant, il continuait à agiter son fouet. La jeune fille criait, pleurait en gisant au sol. À un moment, Joshua la releva et lui cracha à la figure « T'es une Gryffondor, non ? Prends-ça avec votre fameux courage et épargne-toi ces cris, personne ne viendra ! ». Et le coups recommencèrent. Pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Félicia ne sente plus rien. La jeune fille n'était plus qu'un paquet d'os, éparpillé sur le sol du salon. Lorsque Joshua partit, il prit soin d'écraser ses cheveux sous ses chaussures encore recouvertes de boue. Et Félicia était toujours consciente quand Delly vint la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongée sur son lit que son corps plongea dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Félicia rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle s'aperçut que cela lui était impossible tellement la douleur de son dos et ses membres était forte. Même allongée, elle avait l'impression de vivre une immolation. Son corps entier semblait brûler, des picotements désagréables la faisait trembler alors qu'elle sentait son cerveau prêt à exploser. La jeune fille était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, et elle ne savait plus comment elle en était arrivée à être dans cet état. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'à ses côtés se trouvait sa mère, essayant d'apaiser ses douleurs en pensant ses plaies.

Elle passa de nombreuses heures entre l'inconscience et le délire. Il lui semblait être perdu dans un désert noir, sans la possibilité d'apercevoir la moindre lueur d'espoir. Elle n'entendait pas sa mère essayer d'apaiser son esprit, elle ne sentait pas la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son front, elle n'avait plus même l'impression d'être.

Au bout de trois jours pourtant, lorsque Félicia rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le soleil se refléter sur le visage de sa mère. Si elle avait toujours mal, cette douleur était devenue supportable, et la jeune fille était capable de réagir à ce qui l'environnait. Elle entendit sa mère être rassurée de son état, elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et elle vit que sa mère avait le visage contusionné. Tout cela lui fit comprendre que Joshua avait laissé ses penchants pour la violence prendre le dessus.

Deux jours plus tard, Félicia parvint à se lever. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine de vacances... Durant celle-ci, la jeune fille parvint à éviter le seul homme présent. Elle fit tous ses devoirs, un à un. Puis elle se rappela pour une raison inconnue ce qui était arrivé le jour où elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor... Pourrait-elle être l'héritière des quatre ? Alors Félicia se rappela l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, qui montrait ce qu'on voulait qu'il nous montre. Si elle fut surprise de trouver les noms d'Helga Poufsouffle et d'Héléna Serdaigle parmi les ancêtres de sa mère, ni Salazar Serpentard ni Godric Gryffondor ne se trouvaient dans ceux de Joshua. Elle n'était donc pas cette héritière... Bien que sachant dés le début la faible probabilité d'une telle chose, Félicia ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue.


	6. Chapitre 6, Halloween

**NDA : Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent, favorisent et/ou commentent cette histoire !**

 **D'ailleurs, comme je ne crois pas l'avoir expliqué officiellement ici, cette histoire sera divisée en sept grandes parties de onze chapitres, toutes publiées sur la même histoire. On est donc dans la première grande partie. A ce jour, j'ai rédigé jusqu'à la troisième partie, chapitre 9, donc la publication est assurée jusque là, quoique pas régulièrement, j'en ai peur...**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici pour vous ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

La fin des vacances n'arriva pas assez vite pour Félicia, pour qui ces dernières étaient tout simplement horribles. Même si elle faisait tout pour éviter Joshua, les rares occasions où elle le croisait étaient toutes fortement désagréables. L'homme avait tout le contraire d'un comportement paternel, et Annabelle dut soigner le visage de sa fille à de multiples reprises. À la veille de la rentrée, la jeune fille craignit d'être obligée de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, seul endroit où elle pouvait vivre correctement sans se soucier de faire trop de bruit dans les escaliers. Cette crainte se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation entre les deux adultes, venant de l'étage inférieur de la maison. Sa mère essayait de convaincre son mari de laisser l'enfant retourner à l'école, au moins pour finir cette année, prétendant que son absence soudaine surprendrait et risquerait de pousser le gouvernement à venir s'assurer de son éducation. Il finit par lui donner raison, sans doute plus par crainte des possibles conséquences que par souci pédagogique. Félicia, même si elle était inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se passer l'année suivante, était soulagée de pouvoir repartir à Poudlard. Elle cesserait d'avoir peur toutes les deux minutes que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Joshua, et les rires remplaceraient ses pleurs. Même les blagues de Sean pourraient la faire rire, au bout d'un moment.

Le lendemain, dans la gare de King's Cross, la jeune fille tenta de se faire oublier par Joshua qui, par chance, avait décidé de ne lui accorder aucun regard. Une fois devant le train qu'elle allait prendre, il l'abandonna aussitôt, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard rempli de dégoût et de haine. À ce moment-là, la jeune fille fut envahie de sentiments différents, parfois contradictoires. Une part d'elle-même était incroyablement triste, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, une autre avait envie de virevolter et de chanter à travers la foule, et il subsistait une peur certaine... Puis, la jeune fille monta dans le train. Elle chercha ses amies à travers les différents wagons, avant de conclure que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Félicia s'installa donc, seule, dans un compartiment, attendant les filles qui, elle l'espérait, ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut ni Amelia ni Stacey qui entra, mais bel et bien Craig, son cousin.

« Alors tes vacances ont été agréables ? Demanda t-il.

\- Très, répondit Félicia, sans aucune intonation.

\- Surtout les premiers jours, non ? Ton père est venu nous voir, il avait l'air très satisfait... continua t-il, laissant Félicia comprendre qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle avait subi.

\- En tout cas, je vois que tes vacances n'ont pas amélioré ta sociabilité. Tu devrais peut-être sortir de chez toi, un jour...

\- Oh mais je sors, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je vais voir des personnes haut-placées avec mon père, tandis que toi...

\- Déjà en train d'embêter une Gryffondor, Flint ? Intervint Amelia qui venait d'entrer discrètement dans le compartiment.

\- Embêter une Gryffondor ? Mais ce n'est que ma chère cousine, que je venais saluer !

\- Eh bien maintenant que tu m'as saluée, tu peux dégager. »

Préférant ne pas s'opposer à deux Gryffondor, qui avaient sûrement leurs amis pas très loin, Craig obtempéra et sortit du compartiment, laissant Amelia face à la jeune fille.

« ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

\- Ben j'ai pas eu le plaisir d'être saluée par Flint, donc oui, ça va !

\- Tu parles d'un plaisir... Merci d'être intervenue d'ailleurs !

\- Pas de problèmes ! »

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Stacey. Les trois jeunes filles se racontèrent alors leurs vacances, que Félicia changea complètement, n'ayant pas le courage de leur raconter ce qu'elle avait subi. Elles n'entendirent plus reparler de Craig. À un moment, Charlie Weasley vint les voir. Il était devenu très ami avec Sean, mais celui-ci ayant passé les vacances au collège, il était seul pour tout le trajet. Les quatre jeunes rigolèrent beaucoup, mangèrent énormément de bonbons, et parlèrent Quidditch. Charlie apprit aux filles qu'il avait l'intention de se présenter l'année suivante au poste d'attrapeur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous à Poudlard, en fin d'après-midi. À peine les quatre jeunes étaient-ils revenus dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor que Sean leur sautait dessus, visiblement à la recherche de Charlie.

« Eh les filles vous auriez pas vu Charlie ? Ah, si, te voilà ! Faut qu'tu viennes voir ça ! Dit-il sans leur laisser le temps avant de l'entraîner dans leurs dortoirs.

\- On les suit ? Demanda alors Amelia.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Mais pour les embêter ! Allez Félicia ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ses blagues, c'est à ton tour de jouer ! »

Sans répondre, la jeune fille adressa à ses amies un regard plein de malice, et les trois filles s'élancèrent dans les dortoirs masculins. Elles ne savaient dans lequel étaient les garçons qu'elles cherchaient, mais un cinquième année les reconnaissant leur indiqua discrètement de quelle salle il s'agissait. Les filles, sans se concerter et sans demander la permission, débarquèrent dans la chambre des deux garçons, les surprenant plongés devant un magazine. Mais ils étaient tellement intéressés par ce qu'ils lisaient qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'intrusion des trois jeunes filles. Félicia leur prit alors le magazine des mains et le lut à voix haute.

« Une nouvelle découverte magique risque de changer à tout jamais le Quidditch tel que nous le connaissons ! Vous, fans que vous êtes, ne pouvez qu'être au courant que le Vif d'Or, balle qui une fois attrapée permet de finir le match, n'est qu'une balle peinte en doré, ensorcelée par un assistant de l'arbitre, et que cela cause parfois des interférences avec les autres balles du jeu... Hors, nos explorateurs ont découverts une créature qui pourrait tout à fait remplacer le rôle de cette balle ensorcelée. Le vivet doré est un très petit oiseau aux plumes de même couleur, aux mouvements très rapides. Dés le mois prochain, cet oiseau sera utilisé dans tous les matchs de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, y compris dans les matchs scolaires.

\- Voilà, t'as lu, t'en contente ?

\- Non, je crois que je vais garder ce magazine et le lire quand je serai tranquille... répondit Félicia.

\- Certainement pas ! S'écria Sean avant de commencer à poursuivre la jeune fille. »

Leur course poursuite dura quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Sean parvienne, avec l'aide de Charlie, à récupérer son magazine. Puis, les cinq adolescents partirent prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle, Félicia se mettant volontairement dans le sens lui permettant de ne pas voir son cousin Craig, même si cela la forçait à être aux côtés de Sean qui, sa haine des Serpentard étant tellement forte qu'il refusait simplement de manger face à eux.

« Du coup, t'as fait quoi pendant ces vacances, Sean ?

\- Euh... Pas grand chose. Et toi ?

\- Des trucs chiants comparés à ceux des filles, demande-leur, tu seras plus intéressé !

\- Ouais... Mais en fait non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en fait je m'en fous... Des tiennes aussi, mais c'était pour être poli.

\- On est donc d'accord sur un point ! Non, deux, on adoore mon cher cousin !...

\- Ne me parle pas de cet abruti ! Je ne sais même pas comment t'as fait pour survivre avec ça dans ta famille...

\- Oh lui, ça allait, je le vois quasiment jamais... Pas comme mon père... Mais bon, faut bien que je fasse avec !

\- Oui, pis t'es une Gryffondor, tu ne leur ressembles pas !

\- Encore heureux ! »

Pendant tout le repas, Sean et Félicia parlèrent longuement, pour une fois calmement. De temps en temps, Charlie venait parler Quidditch avec eux, puis repartait faire des blagues aux autres Gryffondor de première année. Plus le repas avançait, plus l'atmosphère devenait survoltée entre les deux, tout en restant dans une bonne humeur constante. Félicia défendait l'espèce des Vivets, ces oiseaux qui allaient être utilisés dans les matchs de Quidditch, tandis que Sean prônait leur utilité, le changement qu'ils allaient représenter dans les confrontations futures. À un moment, le jeune homme voulut saisir le bras de la jeune fille qui, dés qu'il l'eut touché, eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et pour cause, Sean avait appuyé sur une des blessures de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. La jeune fille essaya de rassurer son camarade, mais il sentit bien que Félicia ne lui disait pas la vérité. Sans rien dire il lui saisit la main, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir lui releva la manche. L'adolescente réagit aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais Sean avait vu les marques sur son bras, et la regardait maintenant plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait : il avait compris ce qu'étaient ces ecchymoses.

« Tu n'as rien vu, ok ?! Dit Félicia avant de se lever et de partir, énervée, de la Grande Salle. »

Et alors qu'elle partait, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas que Sean voulut la suivre, avant d'être rattrapé par Amelia, Stacey et Charlie, qui voulaient très certainement savoir ce qu'il avait ENCORE fait pour qu'elle parte.

La Gryffondor se dirigea pratiquement en courant jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, et sans s'y arrêter se réfugia dans sa chambre, et ce n'est qu'une fois là qu'elle laissa sortir toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir pendant toutes les vacances. La fatigue, le stress et la douleur de ces dernières revinrent alors assiéger le corps de Félicia, qui sombra très rapidement dans un sommeil agité, et pas du tout reposant.

Le lendemain, Félicia se réveilla à l'aube, alors que ses amies dormaient encore profondément. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle se leva silencieusement et descendit dans la Salle Commune, où elle pourrait s'occuper sans craindre de déranger qui que ce soit. Elle s'installa donc confortablement devant la cheminée qui émettait encore une douce chaleur. Soudain, ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. La jeune fille craignit alors que Sean ait propagé partout la rumeur de son statut, de la violence dont elle était victime. Elle partit donc déjeuner avant tout le monde, repartit de la Grande Salle avant tout le monde, et fut devant la salle de potion avant tout le monde. Mais les autres finirent par arriver, et même s'ils se comportaient tous normalement envers elle, Félicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'ils agissaient comme ça pour lui éviter de se sentir mal-à-l'aise, même si l'habituelle haine des Serpentard était identique, et sans aucun rapport. La jeune fille évita autant que possible Sean. Malheureusement pour elle, ils furent obligés de travailler ensemble dans le cours qui suivait, celui de métamorphose. Le jeune homme tenta bien d'engager la conversation avec sa camarade, mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Mais il existe bien des façons de communiquer avec quelqu'un... Sean utilisa celle des lettres.

« Félicia,

C'est un peu bizarre de te parler sur un bout de papier, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, à refuser de me parler... Et je ne parle pas uniquement de... tu-sais-quoi.

Donc tout d'abord, je sais ce que j'ai vu, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire à une de tes inventions. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te conseiller d'en parler à quelqu'un qui peut agir. Comme McGonagall, ou même Dumbledore. Mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'écouteras pas...

Par contre, tu peux compter sur moi, je n'en parlerai à personne sans ton accord. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux me permettre de divulguer comme ça. Surtout quand il ne s'agit pas de moi. Si tu veux, on pourra en parler ensemble. Sinon, je peux faire comme tu avais l'intention de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme si tu n'avais rien vécu... J'ai l'habitude de faire semblant, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et d'ailleurs, si c'est ton choix, je n'aurai aucun problème pour continuer à t'énerver comme avant ces vacances !

Bon... C'était tout ce que je voulais te dire...

Sean D. »

Félicia fut surprise. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Sean, quelques discussions mises à part, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui envoie ça, montrant qu'il y avait un maturité et une gentillesse insoupçonnées en lui. Et elle s'était totalement trompée, Sean n'avait dévoilé à personne ce qu'il avait vu.

Alors, sans que ses amies comprennent ce nouveau changement de comportement, Félicia redevint souriante. Elle mangeait de nouveau avec Stacey et Amelia, s'amusait toujours autant. Rapidement après, Halloween arrivait, et les élèves étaient de plus en plus impatients, chaque Halloween passé à Poudlard avaient été fantastiques, selon les dires des plus anciens élèves.

La veille de cette fête, Dumbledore informa les élèves qu'ils auraient le droit de se déguiser la journée, mais que les fêtes n'étaient possibles qu'entre les membres d'une maison, dans leur Salle Commune respective. Beaucoup se réjouirent à l'idée de faire la fête. Félicia était relativement contente.

« Du coup, Félicia, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? Demanda Stacey ?

\- Me déguiser ? Certainement pas !

\- Quoi ?! Mais tout le monde se déguise !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Mais tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser passer Halloween sans déguisement ?! S'exclama Amelia.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir peur, tout d'un coup . ?

\- Tu peux ! »

Les deux camarades de Félicia l'entraînèrent alors dans leur chambre, et les filles recherchèrent parmi tous leurs vêtements pour lui trouver un déguisement digne de ce nom.

Finalement, lorsque la jeune fille sortit du dortoir le lendemain matin, elle revêtait un costume d'une méchante fée moldue du nom de Maléfice. Ces cheveux sombres s'accordaient parfaitement au personnage, mais il lui fallut se maquiller. Ou tout du moins, elle fit semblant et utilisa ses dons de métamorphomage pour se donner le teint pâle nécessaire. Sa coiffure, en revanche, a nécessité beaucoup plus d'attention et de travail, et seule la magie parvint à la maintenir en place, des paillettes l'éclairant, et lui donnant un air encore plus majestueux.

Ce fut une journée très particulière, où même les profs avaient daigné participer. McGonagall était devenu vampire, Dumbledore avait troqué sa robe habituellement bleue pour une aux couleurs verdâtres, pratiquement noire, et incarnait le fameux Merlin. La Grande Salle s'était également transformée. Des citrouilles flottaient à la place des bougies, les plats semblaient sanguinolents, et jamais les fantômes ainsi que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du collège, n'avaient été aussi taquins envers les élèves. Seul Rogue fut aussi désagréable que d'habitude envers les élèves, surtout après qu'un élève ait eu la très bonne idée de lancer une bombabouse dans sa salle de cours.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée eut lieu la fête prévue. Pour l'occasion, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avait abandonné ses fauteuils et canapés aux tons rouges pour des chaises aimant à taquiner ceux qui s'asseyaient dessus, en cédant parfois sous son poids, et provoquant immanquablement un fou rire. De nombreuses personnes vinrent demander à Félicia ce qui avait inspiré son déguisement, auxquelles elle répondait avec plaisir.

« Du coup tu as pris le déguisement d'une méchante fée ? Fallait pas te forcer, tu sais ! Dit Sean qui venait d'arriver.

\- Au moins mon déguisement ressemble à quelque chose ! Répondit-elle au jeune homme qui était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison blanche.

\- Mais moi aussi ! Je suis aujourd'hui le yéti, le terrible monstre des montagnes ! Mais quand je dis qu'il fallait pas te forcer, c'était pas tant sur le déguisement que sur le caractère...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien du tout... »

A ce moment, un septième année qui avait suivi leur échange, et qui, comme tout le monde, connaissait leur tendance aux discussions particulièrement virulentes, leur conseilla alors de sortir s'ils voulaient continuer leur échange sans déranger personne. Conseil que les deux jeunes suivirent. Dés qu'ils furent sortis, leur dialogue reprit de plus bel.

« Donc ?! Vas-y, explique-toi, en quoi je ressemble à une méchante fée ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

\- Non, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas, espèce d'abruti !

\- Tu vois ?! Justement tu deviens méchante !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ah mais tu peux demander à n'importe qui, ils te diront la même chose que moi ! À part Stacey et Amelie, personne ne peut te supporter !

\- TAIS-TOI ! T'es trop con ! »

Et sous le regard surpris de Sean, qui voulait juste faire une nouvelle blague à la jeune fille, Félicia s'enfuit en courant, laissant la magie qui tenait sa coiffure sophistiquée derrière elle. La dernière chose qu'il vit d'elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement fut ses boucles sombres, dont il crut apercevoir un éclat argenté qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Félicia pleurait en courant. Pourtant, même elle ne savait pas pourquoi les paroles de Sean lui avaient fait aussi mal. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être. Alors la jeune fille ferma les yeux, et fit plusieurs demi-tours sur quelques mètres, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait passer la soirée, tranquillement, sans avoir à subir la présence de quelque individu. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir une porte dans le mur. Elle était persuadée que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans cette paroi. Curieuse, bien que légèrement inquiète, la jeune Gryffondor s'approcha de la porte, et poussa délicatement la poignée... Un léger clic lui indiqua que le passage était ouvert. Elle se décida donc à entrer.

Devant elle se découvrit une salle aussi confortable qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer, si ce n'est encore plus. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait là tout le confort nécessaire. Cela ressemblait presque à une salle faite sur-mesure pour elle ! Il y avait un canapé, et une tonne de coussins reposaient dessus, semblant l'attendre, tous aussi moelleux et doux les uns que les autres. Un petit miroir accroché sur le fond du mur montra aux yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son don ses cheveux étaient devenus gris argentés, ce qui fit redoubler ses pleurs. Alors Félicia s'avachit sur ce canapé, et s'y lova telle un chat. La jeune filles ne remarqua pas qu'entre temps la porte s'était délicatement refermée derrière elle, comme pour la protéger d'un regard extérieur.

La jeune fille passa plusieurs heures dans cette salle, évacuant une fois de plus tous ces sentiments destructeurs qui s'entassaient dans son cœur. Elle faillit s'endormir dans cette salle, mais elle s'ordonna mentalement à ne pas céder à cette tentation. Ou tout du moins tant qu'elle n'était pas de retour dans sa chambre... Elle s'astreignit à sortir, vérifiant toutefois que ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle, et que les traces de ses pleurs avaient disparu.

Félicia retourna donc tranquillement vers sa Salle Commune, encore vêtue de son costume de Maléfice. Même si, en arrivant dans cette salle mystérieuse, elle ignorait où elle était, la jeune fille retrouva très rapidement son chemin. Cependant, alors qu'elle approchait de la tour des Gryffondor, elle croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de sa maison, qui devait son surnom au centimètre qui liait sa tête au reste de son corps.

« Bonsoir, Nick.

\- Oh, bonsoir, chère demoiselle ! Très belle soirée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Euh... J'ai connu mieux...

\- Mais il ne faut pas être triste, voyons ! Peut-être pourrais-je me proposer pour vous redonner un sourire ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer...

\- Si j'osais... Peut-être que... Vous...

\- Allez-y, dîtes !

\- Eh bien... Je suis invité à une fête de fantômes, comme tous les ans, qui promet d'être particulièrement plaisante, et je me demandais si... Si vous apprécieriez de me tenir compagnie ? La présence d'un vivant est toujours très appréciée à cette fête !

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Alors suivez-moi !»

En effet, la jeune fille estimait avoir eu une soirée de gâchée, et elle se disait que cette soirée de fantôme lui éviterait un peu plus longtemps de devoir retourner dans la Salle Commune où ses amies l'attendraient certainement.

Tout en marchant aux côtés de Nick, Félicia et lui eurent une conversation assez longue. Ils en vinrent à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Ma chère demoiselle, je ne veux pas être de mauvaise foi, mais il n'y a absolument aucune preuve que cet héritier existe réellement ! Et parlons du fantôme nous l'ayant annoncé... Personne, aussi bien vivant que mort n'en a entendu parler ! Même ce cher Binns, qui sait pourtant tout sur Poudlard et ses anciens occupants n'a jamais entendu parler de cette demoiselle, qui selon ses dires, fut amie avec les fondateurs et la fille d'une d'entre elles...

\- Mais on n'a pas forcément beaucoup de documents ramenant à cette époque, donc peut-être qu'il n'y eut rien d'écrit sur elle ! Ou alors ces documents ont été supprimés !

\- Pourquoi l'auraient-ils été ? Et par qui ? Non, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une grossière plaisanterie. Et d'ailleurs, cette Elyon Poufsouffle, personne ne l'a revue depuis la fameuse heure où elle nous est apparue.

\- Durant les dernières vacances, j'ai été voir mon arbre généalogique... Je possède les deux fondatrices dans mes ancêtres, mais nulle trace des deux autres... »

Nick allait reparler quand soudain, au détour d'un croisement, Félicia et lui furent face à Rusard ! Celui-ci, un chiffon à la main, les regarda avec un air victorieux.

« ELEVE HORS DES DORTOIRS ! Vous, jeune délinquante, n'allez pas éviter les punitions ! Suivez-moi ! Tout de suite ! »

Malgré toutes les protestations que la jeune fille voulut faire, elle fut obligée de suivre le concierge à travers les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans son bureau.

« Déambulation dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Et pour quoi faire ? Vous vouliez sans aucun doute souiller de vos chaussures les corridors du collège ! Ou pire, vandaliser les tableaux ! »

Rusard avait sans aucun doute l'intention de continuer encore longtemps son discours sur les horreurs que la jeune fille n'allait pas du tout causer quand, l'interrompant, un bruit semblable à une bouse éclatée se fit entendre, propulsant le concierge dans les couloirs. D'après les cris qu'il fit, Félicia comprit que quelqu'un avait lancé une dizaine de bombabouses dans le couloir. Le vieil homme partit en courant à leur poursuite, oubliant la Gryffondor qu'il avait dans son bureau. Celle-ci voulut en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement, mais son regard fut attiré par un des tiroirs de Rusard. Il était marqué dessus « OBJETS DANGEREUX CONFISQUES ». Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait pu confisquer ces dernières années, Félicia l'ouvrit, tout en veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre par un Rusard énervé. Il y avait dans le tiroir un frisbee qui essaya de la mordre, une chaussette dont elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait là, considéré comme dangereux. Un tas de bric-à-brac était là, et Félicia décida de prendre le premier truc qui lui tomberait sous la main. Elle enfonça alors sa main, et tenant un objet qu'elle ne regarda même pas, s'enfuit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa Salle Commune, tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait nulle trace de ses amies, et pour cause il était presque deux heures du matin ! Elle traversa silencieusement la salle, l'objet dérobé à Rusard toujours dans sa main. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la salle avant de monter dans son dortoir, et elle vit avec surprise Sean endormit sur un fauteuil. Elle comprit que lui l'avait attendu, et qu'il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Elle s'approcha de lui et le recouvrit d'une couverture qui était à côté. Quand Félicia allait repartir, elle l'entendit parler dans son sommeil : « Papa ! Reviens ! ». Puis elle le laissa dormir et partit dans sa chambre. Sur son oreiller, elle trouva une sucette en forme de lion, que ses amies avaient du lui donner. Avant de se coucher, elle jeta enfin un œil sur ce qu'elle avait prit dans le bureau du concierge. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un parchemin, apparemment vierge.


	7. Chapitre 7, Comment devenir Animagi

**NdA : Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais bon... Je fais ce que je peux ! ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Félicia ne se réveilla pas plus tard que les autres jours, et elle en fut surprise. En descendant dans la Salle Commune, en compagnie de ses amies, elle leur raconta comment elle s'était fait chopée par Rusard. La jeune fille n'accorda pas un seul regard à Sean, qui n'osa pas venir vers elle, conscient d'avoir blessé l'adolescente, même s'il ignorait ce qui avait déclenché ses pleurs. Stacey et Amelia lui racontèrent qu'il avait essayé de la suivre avant de revenir seul, honteux, dans la Salle Commune. Les deux filles ainsi que Charlie lui avaient dit d'attendre qu'elle revienne, qu'il se rattraperait ainsi.

Une fois arrivée à la Grande Salle, tous les élèves furent surpris de voir que, pendant la nuit, Serpentard avait perdu une centaine de point, les reléguant à la dernière place du classement, Poufsouffle les surpassant de dix points, et Gryffondor d'une cinquantaine. Les Serdaigle étaient maintenant en tête, à plus de cent points d'avance sur Serpentard. Quand Félicia aperçut que son cousin, Craig, était soigneusement évité par sa propre maison, elle conclut aisément, comme de nombreux autres, qu'il était à l'origine de cette dégringolade monumentale. Les élèves de Poudlard en furent très heureux, et le regard assassin que Rogue lançait sur tout le monde provoquait une hilarité générale, qui s'éteignait cependant quand certains se rendaient compte qu'ils allaient l'avoir en cours le jour-même, avant de reprendre, parfois nerveusement, à une autre extrémité de la Grande Salle.

Ce fut le cas pour la classe de Félicia, qui était mélangée, comme à son habitude, avec celle de Craig. Bien que la potion qu'ils eurent à faire fut assez difficile, les élèves devaient la faire individuellement et en un temps relativement court. Rogue n'hésitait pas à enlever des points à chaque élève ayant raté sa potion, pour une fois en mettant Serpentard et Gryffondor à égalité. Lorsqu'il passa près de la potion de la jeune fille, il eut l'air mécontent qu'elle l'ait réussi. À la fin du cours, l'homme aux cheveux gras les surchargea de travail ils devaient remplir quatre parchemin sur les effets du Béozard dans différentes potions, et cela pour le surlendemain.

Heureusement, ils continuèrent la journée par un cours de métamorphose, beaucoup plus relaxant, ce qui permit à Félicia de se rappeler une fois de plus la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère. Elle avait déjà demandé à McGonagall des informations sur les Animagus, mais la jeune fille n'était pas parvenue à obtenir une récolte d'informations satisfaisante. Elle se décida alors à mener des recherches seule, à la bibliothèque de l'école, espérant trouver de quoi lui permettre d'en devenir une, et tenir ainsi sa parole.

Elle commença ses recherches le soir-même, après avoir fait son travail pour Rogue. Elle avait dit à Amelia et Stacey qu'elle voulait trouver des informations sur différentes créatures qui l'intéressaient, sachant que ce sujet les ennuierait d'avance, et qu'elles préféreraient rester dans la Salle Commune à parler, ou à jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec Charlie ou d'autres première année. D'ailleurs, plus les semaines passaient, plus Félicia se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'entendait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait avec ses deux camarades. Oh, bien sûr, elles passaient du temps ensemble, rigolaient pour les mêmes choses, mais les deux filles étaient rarement à ses côtés quand il le fallait. Félicia ne savait pas grand choses sur elles, en fin de compte, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de leur confier des secrets importants. Sean la connaissait mieux qu'Amelia ou Stacey.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se mit à suivre la jeune fille, et à de nombreuses reprises, elle dut trouver des moyens, parfois tordus, pour qu'il arrête de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait. Plusieurs fois, elle l'aperçut derrière elle à la bibliothèque, tentant de prendre un air désintéressé, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour voir ce qu'elle lisait, jusqu'à Félicia se trouve dans l'obligation de lui lancer un sort d'Anticatimini pour être enfin tranquille !

Seulement, bien qu'elle passa pratiquement toutes ses soirées à lire des livres sur les Animagus, elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse la renseigner sur la manière d'en devenir un, si ce n'est que cette transformation pouvait s'avérer très compliquée, voire dangereuse... Elle trouvait les noms de tous ceux qui étaient officiellement reconnus comme tels, dont McGonagall, elle trouvait les lois relatives aux Animagus, mais impossible de trouver un mode d'emploi ! D'ailleurs, plus les semaines avançaient, moins elle avait de temps libre les professeurs leur donnant énormément de travail à faire d'une semaine à l'autre. Et Sean était toujours en train d'essayer de la suivre...

Un jour, Félicia reçut une courte lettre de ses parents, plus particulièrement de Joshua, même s'il tentait en vain de parler pour les deux. Dans celle-ci, il indiquait qu'il ne désirait plus la revoir jusqu'au grandes vacances, et qu'elle devrait ainsi passer les prochaines vacances à Poudlard, où elle aurait plus sa place, selon l'homme. La jeune fille en revanche ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, elle était sincèrement heureuse de ne pas avoir à le revoir avant longtemps, c'est à dire de ne pas avoir à subir ni sa haine ni sa violence. Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'inquiétait énormément pour le jour où elle devra revenir. Elle était également préoccupée par sa mère qui, elle, ne pourrait éviter la méchanceté et la cruauté de l'homme sans scrupules.

Mais Félicia ne devait et ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer, ne serait-ce que par une lettre. Elle retourna donc rapidement dans ses livres, sans toutefois trouver quelque chose de plus satisfaisant que les semaines précédentes.

Un soir, énervée par une multitude d'événements, concernant pour la plupart Sean, la jeune fille se retrouva dans le couloir où, un mois plus tôt, elle avait trouvé une salle inconnue de tous. Félicia prit le temps d'observer le mur très attentivement, avant de conclure que soit cette pièce n'avait jamais existé, soit il y avait un moyen secret de la faire apparaître. Elle essaya alors de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait fait lors de son dernier passage. Quand la Gryffondor se rappela être passée plusieurs fois devant le mur en pensant à une salle, elle refit la même chose, demandant cette fois-ci une salle remplie de livres sur les Animagus, s'attendant à ne rien voir en rouvrant les yeux.

Félicia fut donc très surprise de voir une porte se former devant elle, à l'endroit exact où elle était apparue la dernière fois. Elle comprit donc que cette salle apparaissait quand on lui demandait d'apparaître, une magie sans aucun doute très complexe. La jeune fille pensait cependant que ce serait exactement la même place que la dernière fois, avec le canapé et les coussins, sa surprise redoubla donc quand, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle vit les étagères remplies de livres reliés, aux couvertures de cuir. La jeune Gryffondor referma la porte et se précipita sur les livres. « La vie d'un Animagus », « L'étrange lien entre un Animagus et l'animal qu'il représente » et « L'héritage du sang chez les Animagus » furent les premiers livres dont elle lut les titres. Elle passa près d'une heure dans les rayons avant de trouver l'ouvrage qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps : « Comment devenir Animagus » par Héloïse Dogsten. Elle le mit dans son sac et partit se coucher, ne voulant pas commencer quelque chose sans être sûre de pouvoir le finir le jour-même, et Félicia ne désirait pas stopper son travail à chaque fois pour devoir retourner dans les pages précédentes à chaque fois qu'elle se replongerait dans l'œuvre.

La jeune fille avait l'intention de se pencher dessus le week-end même, mais elle avait oublié qu'un match de Quidditch aurait lieu le même jour, Serpentard contre Serdaigle, et elle avait promis à ses deux amies qu'elle viendrait le voir avec elles. À l'image du précédent match, l'équipe de Serdaigle était majoritairement supportée, face à celle des Serpentard, qui depuis la mésaventure de Craig lors du dernier Halloween était encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Cependant, le match fut plus cordiale que celui qui opposait les serpents à l'équipe des lions. Le match ne déchaîna pas les passions de la foule, si ce n'est à quelques moments clés du match. En revanche, Félicia ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des quatre batteurs. Elle commençait à voir les techniques qu'ils utilisaient pour battre l'adversaire ou aider les leurs, et elle voyait une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient nécessaires à n'importe quelle équipe de Quidditch. En voyant les Serdaigle gagner grâce à un batteur qui venait d'envoyer le cognard sur l'attrapeur adverse pour l'empêcher de prendre le Vif au profit de son coéquipier, Félicia se promit de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année suivante, à ce même poste qui l'obsède tant.

Le reste de la journée passa si vite que Félicia n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur son livre. En effet, les Gryffondor étaient tellement contents de la défaite des Serpentard qu'ils organisèrent une fête dans leur Salle Commune, où tous les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient invités. La logique aurait voulu que cette fête soit organisée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, mais celle des lions est plus grande et plus confortable, bref plus adaptée à recevoir autant d'élèves. Pour l'occasion, tout revêtirent les couleurs des aigles, et les Gryffondor reçurent leurs hôtes à la perfection. La Salle Commune de Gryffondor retentit de rires jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Bien entendu, c'était interdit, mais McGonagall partageait leur joie et faisait semblant de ne rien voir ou entendre depuis sa chambre, proche de la tour des Gryffondor. Pourtant, une fois que tout le monde repartit dans sa Salle Commune respective, les Gryffondor durent encore rester éveillés, pour remettre leur salle en état ils ne voulaient pas éveiller les soupçons et ils savaient que les elfes de Poudlard n'apprécieraient pas d'avoir à réparer leurs bêtises.

Le lendemain, de grandes cernes étaient visibles sur tous les visages des élèves des lions, mais une même joie se lisait dans leurs regards que dans ceux des Serdaigle. Ces derniers étaient incontestablement en tête du classement provisoire, avec plus de deux cents points d'avance sur Serpentard, toujours à la traîne. Et encore cette journée, Félicia ne put avancer dans ses recherches, même si elle avait désormais un support prometteur.

Finalement, la jeune fille dut encore attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir se plonger une bonne fois pour toute dans son étude des animagus. Et pour cela, elle dut retourner dans la salle qu'elle avait nommé la Salle sur Demande, qui était son petit secret.

« Devenir un Animagus nécessite beaucoup d'attention, et une maîtrise de la magie très pointue, il est donc très fortement déconseillé aux sorciers de premier cycle de s'y essayer. Nous présenterons néanmoins dans ce volume la technique la plus sécurisée pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Nous rappelons cependant que tous les Animagus doivent se déclarer au Ministère de la Magie. Nous prévenons également au sorcier concerné que cet acte a et aura des conséquences sur toute sa vie, qu'il ne peut même pas soupçonner.

Il faut en général une année complète pour devenir un Animagus accompli, bien qu'un sorcier n'ait mis que trois mois pour y parvenir. La transformation nécessite quatre étapes : une que l'on pourra qualifier de préparatoire, une où vous aurez à concocter une potion, puis celle où vous devrez boire cette potion, qui est sans aucun doute l'étape la plus compliqué, après la toute dernière. Et cette dernière consiste à vous « fondre » dans votre animal. Mais ces étapes seront expliquées plus précisément dans la suite de notre livre. »

Une fois que Félicia eut fini de lire toutes les consignes qui suivaient, et loin d'être effrayée par les dangers où les complexités que cela pouvait avoir, elle décida toutefois d'attendre la fin des prochaines vacances pour commencer son entreprise qui, comme elle l'avait appris, n'allait pas être facile à réaliser. Sa plus grande inquiétude concernait les ingrédients qu'elle ne savait comment réunir avant de se rendre compte que la Salle sur Demande lui permettrait sûrement de les trouver.


	8. Chapitre 8, Noël au château

**NDA : Encore un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, la mettent dans leur favoris et/ou commentent !**

 **Et pour répondre à la review de Frédérique, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise !**

 **Et un petit chapitre supplémentaire pour vous ! J'ai fini d'écrire la troisième grosse partie, et j'entame donc la quatrième. Je sais que je publie souvent en ce moment, mais je risque de ne pas garder ce rythme après la rentrée...**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Noël au château

Les semaines passèrent alors plus vite que jamais. Félicia reparlait un peu avec Sean, même si leurs conversations se finissaient souvent en disputes. En revanche, la Gryffondor n'entendait quasiment plus parler de son cousin, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quant aux cours, ils montaient sensiblement de niveau, et Félicia était l'une des rares qui parvenaient à suivre sans difficultés, bien que n'ayant pas de baguette propre ou adaptée à ses capacités. Ses sorts manquaient visiblement de puissance, de ce fait, mais ils étaient faits. Amelia et Stacey lui demandaient souvent de l'aide pour parvenir à réaliser un sort, parfois Charlie venait aussi la voir. Sean était le seul qui avait encore plus d'aisance qu'elle à réaliser les différentes consignes données par les professeurs.

Ce n'est que lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent que Félicia entendit de nouveau parler de Craig. Celui-ci vint la voir à une fin d'heure de cours que les deux classes avaient en commun. Par son père, il avait apprit que la jeune fille passerait Noël à Poudlard, quasiment seule, et il désirait se moquer d'elle, espérant enfoncer le clou. Malheureusement pour lui, Félicia avait prévu ces moqueries, et d'un mot le laissa pantois. Sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, la Gryffondor repartit tranquillement auprès de ses amies.

« Allez, viens chez moi ! Mes parents seront ravis de te rencontrer, et comme ça tu passeras pas les vacances toute seule ! Tenta de la convaincre Stacey, la semaine précédent les vacances.

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! Mes parents n'accepteront jamais.

\- Mais tu t'en fiches ! Ils viendront pas spécialement te chercher chez moi, une fois que tu y seras !

\- Oh mon père est capable de tout, tu n'as même pas idée ! Non, désolée, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Des risques ? Mais enfin, Félicia, qu'est ce que peux te faire ton père, à part peut-être t'obliger à rester dans ta chambre aux prochaines vacances ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il te battait, après tout ! Reprit Stacey, sans se douter du malaise qu'elle provoquait chez son amie.

\- Bien sûr, ahah. Je ne serais sans doute pas là, si c'était le cas, ahah !

\- D'ailleurs, intervint Amelia, vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire ? Le gamin de huit ans qu'est mort parce que son père le battait ? C'est horrible !

\- Oui ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? Surtout son fils ! Mais du coup, Félicia, tu viens ? Allez, steplait !

\- Non, je peux pas ! »

Stacey n'insista pas, mais Félicia savait qu'elle était déçue de son refus. Et en effet, Stacey l'était, mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son amie refusait son invitation. Mais Félicia ne pouvait assumer ce que son père lui avait fait subir, et elle en voulait toujours à Sean de l'avoir vu. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'énervait toujours contre lui. Il avait beau lui avoir promis de n'en parler à personne, il représentait toujours un danger pour la jeune fille, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Le jour des vacances, Félicia accompagna ses amies jusqu'à la porte du collège. Juste après que la porte ne se referme sur elles, Sean vint la voir. Lui aussi passait ses vacances à Poudlard, et la jeune fille s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour l'éviter.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sean ne répondit pas. Il tenait fermement sa camarade, tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Bien entendu, la jeune fille protesta bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance un regard agacé. Félicia aurait très certainement eu peur s'il s'était agi d'un autre garçon, mais même si elle ne supportait pas sa présence, elle entretenait une relation étrange de confiance et de méfiance avec lui. Alors elle se tut et le suivit. Quand il la lâcha enfin, dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle resta là, debout, à côté de la porte. Elle aurait pu partir aussitôt, mais Sean l'avait intriguée.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as obligée à venir jusqu'ici ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on parle ! Et comme tu n'es pas encore partie, tu en as envie aussi ! Je me trompe ?

\- Et là tu fais quoi ?

\- Je lance un sort pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Et donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas partie parce que tu n'aurais pas arrêté de me harceler les jours qui vont suivre ! Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- De toi. De moi. De nous.

\- Il est hors de question que je te raconte ma vie ! Et « nous » ? Il n'y a rien à dire sur nous, puisqu'il n'y a rien !

\- Très bien, je commence ! Je m'appelle Sean Dearborn, mes parents étaient des Aurors. Ma mère en est toujours une, d'ailleurs. Mon père a été torturé à mort par des abrutis quand j'avais quatre ans, je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de lui, si ce n'est des photos. Depuis, ma mère s'enfonce dans son travail, je ne la vois quasiment jamais, et c'est pour ça que je passe et passerai toutes mes vacances ici, à Poudlard.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- T'y peux rien. Ton tour.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Ton tour.

\- T'es chiant ! Je m'appelle Félicia Noctua. Mon père voulait que j'aille à Serpentard et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a... punie... pendant les dernières vacances, c'est pour ça que je passe celles-ci et passerai les prochaines ici, avec toi apparemment... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ?

\- Je sais pas, ce que tu veux !

\- Mais QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX, A LA FIN ?! Mon père est un connard ! J'ai la baguette de ma mère parce qu'il n'a pas voulu m'en acheter une ! Il m'a frappée pendant plus d'une heure sans jamais s'arrêter, j'ai cru que mon corps allait exploser, j'ai pas pu me lever pendant une semaine ! Et encore aujourd'hui si quelqu'un me touche sans que je m'y attende je sursaute, parce que ça me rappelle ce qu'il m'a fait ! Et ma mère est toujours là-bas, et elle risque tous les jours sa colère, sans même pouvoir se défendre parce que j'ai du prendre sa baguette en venant ici ! Et toi... Toi t'es toujours là ! T'es TOUJOURS LA à essayer de me faire chier, à vouloir que je te raconte ma vie alors que t'en as rien à faire ! T'es TOUJOURS LA à jouer à celui qui peut me comprendre, et même si j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut faire de perdre son père et de ne plus avoir complètement sa mère, tu peux PAS m'aider ! Alors LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Une fois de plus, Sean avait mis la jeune fille dans tous ses états, sans l'avoir voulu, et elle partit en pleurant du dortoir. Félicia courra à travers les couloirs plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Félicia arriva rapidement devant cette salle où elle avait passé énormément de temps ces dernières semaines. Elle ouvrit la salle et y pénétra en un coup d'œil. Seulement, l'adolescente ne s'était pas aperçue que Sean l'avait suivie, sans doute pour s'excuser, et il l'avait vue découvrir la porte et entrer dans la salle. Il décida de la laisser seule, ne sachant que lui dire pour apaiser leur relation, et ne désirant pas les empirer.

Les jours qui suivirent, Félicia s'isola plus que jamais de toute présence humaine. Elle allait manger quand elle était sûre qu'il ne restait personne dans la Grande Salle, elle allait là où personne osait aller, elle dormait quand les autres étaient éveillés pour plus facilement les éviter. La jeune fille savait que Sean essayait de lui parler, de s'excuser, elle sentait sa présence, son regard derrière elle. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Ni lui, ni ses excuses. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle n'avait besoin de personne, et encore moins de lui. Surtout pas de lui. Et s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, maintenant si.

Bien sûr, Sean et elle n'étaient pas les seuls élèves à être restés à Poudlard, mais ils ne parlaient pas aux autres. Il y avait deux Gryffondor de septième année, visiblement en couple, et profitant des vacances pour être constamment ensemble, trois Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle et aucun Serpentard. Les professeurs n'étaient pas tous restés non plus, et si la plupart des élèves mangeaient avec eux, exceptionnellement, Félicia, elle, les évitait comme s'ils avaient la peste.

Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées. Les premiers jours, elle avait fini les devoirs que ses professeurs lui avaient donné, mais rien d'autre n'était venu remplacer cette activité. Félicia les passait couchée sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, à ne rien faire. Enfin... Presque ! Ne rien faire... Si quelqu'un la voyait, c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'il penserait, et c'était là ce que la jeune fille désirait... Mais Félicia ne faisait jamais rien ! Comment pourrait-elle ne rien faire alors qu'elle a tellement de choses à finir, à accomplir ? Et elle avait commencé la première étape pour devenir Animagus.

« Tout d'abord, si vous voulez devenir Animagus, vous devez savoir que cela changera, profondément ou non, votre caractère, pouvant le rapprocher de celui de votre Animal. Mais cela augmentera aussi votre potentiel magique de façon non négligeable.

La première étape est la moins dangereuse, mais pas la plus simple pour autant. Il s'agit d'une méditation très longue et éreintante dans laquelle vous devrez apprendre à vous connaître mieux que vous ne pouvez le penser ou l'imaginer. Vous devrez voir vos défauts tels qu'ils sont, mais aussi vos qualités, sentir qui vous êtes vraiment, au plus profond de votre être. C'est une étape pour laquelle nous ne pouvons donner d'aide ou de consigne, nous pouvons juste vous conseiller de vous isoler dans un endroit calme. Une fois que vous saurez qui vous êtes, de façon définitive, il vous faudra trouver quel animal se rapproche le plus de votre personnalité, lequel est lié à vous. »

Mais Félicia ne parvenait pas à atteindre un niveau de concentration suffisant. Le manuel parlait d'une étape éreintante... Il ne précisait pas à quel point ! Dés qu'elle pensait atteindre un niveau de concentration suffisant, ses forces commençaient à lui manquer et elle tombait endormie, ou alors son estomac lui rappelait que la nourriture était également essentielle à toute vie. Pourtant, elle remarquait qu'elle atteignait de plus en plus rapidement le niveau de concentration désiré... Mais pas assez vite. Les jours, eux, ne l'attendaient pas pour avancer, et Félicia ne se rendit pas compte, un matin, que c'était Noël !

Ce n'est qu'en se levant, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se réveiller, qu'elle trébucha sur un paquet. En baissant les yeux sur ce qui l'avait fait tombé, elle observa avec stupeur un petit colis emballé dans un papier bariolé, elle s'aperçut que c'était le 25 décembre ! Félicia décida qu'elle pouvait s'offrir ce jour de relaxation. Elle s'habilla, et se jeta sur ses cadeaux, telle une enfant. Le premier qu'elle ouvrit, elle en était sûre, provenait de Stacey et Amelia. Il s'agissait d'un collier magnifique, et d'un livre « Guide de beauté pour sorcière débutante, comment se coiffer magiquement ? ». Ces deux cadeaux la firent rire ses deux amies savaient que Félicia n'accordait que peu d'attention à son apparence physique. Le paquet qui suivait, en revanche, la fit s'interroger de longues minutes sur sa provenance. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique bague, argentée et finement ciselée. Quatre pierres précieuses étaient incrustées, de différentes couleurs, elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Mais elle hésitait à la mettre... On entendait souvent parler d'objets ensorcelés aux effets plus ou moins dangereux sur celui qui l'utilisait, et Félicia ne désirait pas prendre de risques. Elle la laissa donc sur son oreiller. Bien évidemment, il y avait d'autres cadeaux, qu'elle n'apprécia pas tous. Des lettres accompagnaient les paquets. La plupart souhaitaient un joyeux Noël à la jeune fille, mais l'une ne ressemblait pas aux autres...

« Salut chère cousine !

Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, toute seule, à Poudlard ? J'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de passer tes journées ennuyeuses dans un cadre aussi... pitoyable ! Oh, mais j'oubliais, tu adoooores tes mendiants de Gryffondor... C'est vrai que tu dois te sentir spéciale, à côté d'eux ! Mais je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, tu es encore pire qu'eux, parce que tu avais la possibilité de suivre une éducation appropriée, qui t'aurais emmenée aux meilleures positions et tu ne l'as pas pris... Mais je ne vais pas changer de sujet ! Noël ! T'as quand même eu quelque chose, au moins ? Je te plaindrais presque, Félicia...

Allez, joyeux Noël ! Moi je vais aller retrouver ma famille et les nombreux cadeaux luxueux qui m'attendent...

Craig Flint »

En lisant cette lettre, un rire sardonique fut sa seule réaction. Son cousin était tellement naïf ! Il pensait vraiment qu'une semblable lettre pourrait la peiner ? Félicia se sentait presque vexée que son cousin la sous-estime autant ! Néanmoins, un passage de la lettre l'intriguait... Il affirmait qu'elle avait eu au moins un cadeau... Lui en avait-il envoyé un ? La jeune fille s'en persuada. D'ailleurs, elle savait même de quoi il s'agissait ! Il n'y avait que cette bague dont elle ignorait la provenance, il s'agissait donc forcément de lui ! D'un geste, Félicia prit la bague et la jeta à la poubelle. Cependant, en même temps qu'elle se séparait de l'anneau, son regard se porta sur un parchemin vierge. C'était celui qu'elle avait dérobé à Rusard, quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle le prit délicatement, délaissant la lettre de son cousin, car elle était en effet persuadée qu'il était plus qu'un simple parchemin. Mais un grognement l'interrompit dans sa réflexion et lui fit baisser les yeux. C'était son ventre. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était levée, avant de se prendre un paquet. Donc la jeune fille sortit rejoindre la Grande Salle. Une dizaine de professeurs étaient là, assis autour d'une table, en compagnie des quelques élèves présents pendant ces vacances.

« Ah, vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui, miss Noctua ? Demanda McGonagall.

\- Oui, c'est Noël !

\- Eh bien nous devrions être Noël plus souvent alors ! »

Face à Félicia se trouvait Sean. Elle n'avait pas eut le choix, arrivant la dernière, et elle tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier la présence du jeune Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné que le jeune homme ne cessait de lui parler ou de faire le clown devant ses yeux. Félicia s'efforçait de rester sérieuse, n'oubliant pas leur dernière conversation, mais elle finit par éclater de rire devant les pitreries de Sean. L'écho de son rire donna alors l'impression de changer le jeune homme, et de se répercuter dans ses yeux, faisant apparaître un nouvel et brillant éclat. Et ce rire sembla indiquer qu'elle avait pardonné au jeune homme. Après réflexion, Félicia s'aperçut que c'était bel et bien le cas.

« Euh... Félicia ?

\- Hmm ?

\- À propos de notre discussion de... l'autre jour... Je suis désolé si j'ai été méchant, ou mal-à-droit, ou... Enfin, voilà quoi, je suis désolé.

\- C'est oublié. Juste, on n'en reparle plus, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problèmes ! »

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor partagèrent leur après-midi ensemble, essentiellement à jouer à la Bataille Explosive, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais essayé. Sean lui apprit les règles, mais cela ne parvint pas à faire de Félicia une très bonne joueuse. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire, et les deux en étaient très gênés, détestant ce silence qui s'installait régulièrement entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, Sean n'y tint plus, et partit, après lui avoir dit un rapide « A plus ! ». Cela soulagea aussi la jeune fille, qui partit tranquillement dans sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui rappela le parchemin qui avait éveillé son attention quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était toujours pareil blanc, poussiéreux, abîmé par les années et par l'humidité du tiroir de Rusard. Mais Félicia était toujours autant persuadée qu'il recelait quelque chose. Elle le déplia et le posa délicatement sur son lit, où elle s'assit en tailleur, face au papier. La jeune sorcière essaya tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait permettant de déceler quelque chose de caché, elle avait eu l'habitude, avec les farces de Sean, de devoir les utiliser pour réparer les bévues de son camarade. Rien ne fonctionna... Elle testa tout ce qui est possible et imaginable : elle passa du feu dessus, elle versa de l'eau, sans qu'aucun résultat ne se fasse jour. Excédée, elle dit alors « Mais qu'est ce que tu caches, enfin ?! »

Et là, à cet instant précis, sous le regard ébahi de la jeune fille, des mots commencèrent à se former, écrits à la plume...

« Mr Lunard aurait répondu avec plaisir à la jeune demoiselle si celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'incroyable stupidité de vouloir détruire cette œuvre inestimable.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire quoi que ce soit !

\- Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que passer du feu sur un parchemin est une tentative de destruction.

\- Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée que la Carte du Maraudeur aurait pu finir brûlée.

\- La Carte du Maraudeur ? C'est quoi ?

\- Mr Queudver se ferait un plaisir d'expliquer ce qu'est la Carte du Maraudeur si seulement...

\- Si seulement quoi ? Et vous êtes qui ?

\- Mr Cornedrue apprécierait un peu plus d'amabilité.

\- Très bien ! Pourriez-vous m'informer de vos identités et m'apprendre ce qu'est la... Carte du Maraudeur.

\- Mr Patmol apprécie cet effort, mais aimerait savoir comment ce parchemin est parvenu entre vos mains.

\- Je l'ai... volé à Rusard... C'était dans un tiroir avec des « Objets confisqués »... Et il ne s'en est probablement même pas aperçu.

\- Mr Lunard est surpris que le vieux Rusard soit toujours en activité !

\- Mais Mr Cornedrue est ravi de savoir qu'il ne possède plus entre ses mains dégoûtantes cette merveille.

\- Mr Queudver pense que la jeune fille mérite des explications...

\- Mr Patmol voudrait avant tout savoir à quelle maison appartient la jeune sorcière.

\- Je suis à Gryffondor. Mais vous allez m'expliquer un jour, ou vous allez continuer à bavarder pendant longtemps ?

\- Une Gryffondor ? Mr Lunard pense que c'est parfait !

\- Alors Mr Cornedrue va commencer à expliquer, si les autres sont d'accord... Bien ! Où commencer... Quatre anciens élèves et amis de Gryffondor ont créés une carte, sur ce parchemin qui vous a semblé vierge, normalement, si nos sorts ont bien fonctionné, comme nous le pensons.

\- Mr Patmol et les autres ont été très fiers de cette carte de Poudlard, qui s'ouvre quand le propriétaire prononce « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » et se referme aux mots de « Méfait accompli ! »... »

Félicia essaya donc, et fut surprise de voir se dessiner sur la carte des murs et des couloirs... C'était effectivement une carte vivante de Poudlard ! Les quatre maraudeurs lui parlèrent longuement de leurs efforts pour la créer, des secrets qu'elle recelait, de son fonctionnement... C'était sans aucun doute son plus beau cadeau de Noël de la journée !


	9. Chapitre 9, Saint-Valentin

**Pfiou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté... Et je n'ai même pas de bonne excuse. Mais je poste aujourd'hui parce que c'est une fête pour moi. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec Harry Potter, mais c'est le "Supernatural Day". Donc ceci est ma façon de fêter ce jour ! ^^**

 **En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

* * *

Après cette découverte, les vacances de Félicia passèrent encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Ses journées alternaient désormais entre la redécouverte du collège à l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur et la continuation de ses séances de méditation. Ces dernières avançaient, doucement mais sûrement, grâce à la persévérance dont elle faisait preuve. Le dernier jour des vacances, alors que la jeune fille se concentrait une fois de plus dans ce but, elle sentit tout de suite un changement.

Dés qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, elle se retrouva dans un paysage nouveau, apparemment une forêt... Félicia se trouvait dans une clairière entourée de pins immenses, avec au centre un miroir. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Mais le miroir ne la reflétait pas ! Ne comprenant pas, elle avança encore d'un pas vers le miroir, sans que celui-ci change son reflet de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle déposa sa main sur la surface de verre, tâchant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne se voyait pas, commençant même à s'en inquiéter puisque seuls les morts n'ont pas de reflet. À son contact, le miroir sembla s'incruster de milliers d'éclats d'étoiles, et il y eut soudain un reflet autre que la nature l'environnant. Mais ce n'était pas le sien pour autant ! Ou tout du moins, il n'était pas fidèle à la réalité. Cette silhouette n'était pas tout à fait visible, elle bougeait sans arrêt, semblant frétiller comme un jeune oiseau impatient de prendre son envol. Félicia recula, s'inquiétant de plus en plus. À mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la surface miroitante, la silhouette se précisa, semblait se réduire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement visible.

C'était un oiseau ! Un tout petit oiseau, brillant comme le soleil, aussi vif qu'un lutin de Cornouailles. Félicia se rapprocha une fois de plus, mystérieusement rassurée. L'oiseau semblait de plus en plus joyeux, à mesure qu'elle avançait, et alors que la jeune fille toucha le miroir, là où se trouvait l'oiseau, une myriade de volatiles semblables en sortit ! Et soudain, la jeune sorcière comprit ! Cet oiseau, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme un Vivet doré, cet oiseau censé remplacer les Vifs pendant les matchs de Quidditch, cet oiseau magnifique représentait, était son Animal !

La surprise la fit brusquement sortir de sa méditation. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer : elle avait trouvé son Animal ! Néanmoins, elle décida d'attendre les prochaines vacances pour mettre en pratique le reste du rituel pour devenir un Animagus complet, cela pouvant en effet mettre beaucoup de temps, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inquiéter d'autres personnes en manquant des cours...

De plus, la rentrée était déjà là, et Amelia et Stacey revinrent, tout comme les autres élèves. Les deux filles étaient radieuses, et elles se précipitèrent sur Félicia pour leur raconter tout ce qu'elles avaient eu pour Noël. Bien que la jeune Gryffondor fut contente pour ses amies, cela ne l'intéressait que très peu, mais elle n'osait pas leur dire, de peur de les vexer. À son tour elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait eu, en omettant volontairement la bague.

Puis tout recommença comme avant les vacances : les cours, les querelles entre Félicia et Sean, ou Craig à l'occasion, les devoirs... Félicia eut l'occasion de parler en privé à son cousin, et ce dernier nia lui avoir envoyé quelque cadeau que ce soit, la lettre mise à part, et la jeune fille n'insista pas. Elle essaya de retrouver la bague, regrettant de l'avoir jetée, mais n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, cet anneau s'était mis dans sa valise, et Félicia n'aurait jamais pensé chercher dedans. Elle passa plus de temps avec Stacey et Amelia, ne voulant pas qu'elles s'inquiètent de ses constantes absences. Elle avait décidé de ne pas leur parler de son projet pour devenir Animagus. C'était un risque supplémentaire qu'elle prenait, étant donné que la suite pouvait mal tourner, mais elle avait choisi de le prendre. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille s'en tenait à sa décision, elle attendait les prochaines vacances pour faire une potion, mais elle profitait de cet intervalle pour faire les préparatifs. Félicia avait eu raison en supposant trouver les ingrédients qu'elle voulait dans la Salle sur Demande, qui comme elle s'en était aperçue, n'était pas visible sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Cependant, certains ingrédients manquaient, et elle se demandait comment elle parviendrait à les obtenir.

Mais les semaines passaient, et une nouvelle agitation semblait secouer les couloirs de Poudlard : la Saint-Valentin approchait ! Toutes les jeunes filles espéraient recevoir une déclaration d'amour ce jour-là, et toutes les maisons avaient secrètement organisé un bal dans leur Salle Commune respective. Bien entendu, si deux personnes de maisons différentes étaient en couple, les deux maisons en question acceptait l'autre élève. Félicia tentait de ne pas faire attention à cette nouvelle effervescence, mais c'était difficile, tout le lui rappelait !

Pourtant, ce jour finit par arriver. Pour Félicia, c'en était un comme les autres, mis à part les cœurs qui décoraient le château et les couples nouvellement formés qui s'embrassaient à chaque tournant. La jeune fille n'y prêtait d'ailleurs pas plus d'attention qu'à Craig. Cependant, lors de son déjeuner, elle fut surprise de recevoir deux lettres. Elle ouvrit la première, dont elle était persuadée de connaître l'écriture, sans qu'elle parvienne toutefois à trouver l'identité de celui qui l'avait écrite.

« Ma Félicia,

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Tu ne veux sans doute pas savoir qui je suis, ou alors c'est moi qui ne veux pas que tu le sache, mais à vrai dire tu dois même considérer cette lettre comme une plaisanterie. Sache toutefois que ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis que je te connais, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, tu m'obsède, je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors voilà, je t'aime.

Un admirateur »

Malgré l'air de franchise un peu niaise qui ressortait de cette déclaration, Félicia ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, et n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. Elle ouvrit donc la deuxième lettre, s'attendant à lire une seconde fausse déclaration. Le papier rose la poussait à y croire, et c'est un sourire moqueur qu'elle ouvrit la lettre... Sourire qui disparut quand elle reçut un jet sur son visage... Ce n'était pas une lettre, mais un piège. Quand Félicia commença à sentir de légères brûlures sur son visage, la jeune Gryffondor se précipita au dehors de la grande salle, sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle y arriva enfin, la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son visage la fit s'évanouir, dans un grand fracas puisqu'elle tomba sur un plateau d'argent posé sur le bord d'une commode. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Madame Pomfresh sortir de son bureau et se précipiter sur elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Félicia rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle se releva brusquement, et fit tomber le plateau qui était posé sur les draps de lin blanc. Le bruit provoqué par la chute du plateau et du repas qu'il supportait fit accourir l'infirmière.

« Ah, Miss Noctua, vous êtes réveillée ! J'avais peur que ce soit un autre élève, bien que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant dans ce collège... Je me demande parfois si je n'aurais pas été plus tranquille dans un établissement moldu ! Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Euh... Je crois... En tout cas je n'ai plus mal, répondit la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, et qui se rappelait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- D'ailleurs, parlons-en, comment vous êtes vous retrouvé avec du venin d'Acolbard sur la tête ? C'est un produit extrêmement cher et dangereux, utilisé dans un nombre très limité de potion, et selon mes souvenirs, il n'est pas utilisé dans toutes les potions que Poudlard enseigne...

\- Du... venin ?! Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... J'ai ouvert cette lettre et... Paf.

\- Une lettre ? Il faudra que je dise au directeur de surveiller plus attentivement le courrier alors... Vous avez eu de la chance, ou de bons réflexes, vous seriez arrivée deux minutes plus tard et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous, et vous seriez probablement dans un sommeil infini ! Enfin... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retourner en cours, je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder ici... à part si vous ne vous sentez pas bien ! »

Félicia voulut se lever et suivre le conseil de Madame Pomfresh, mais quand elle se tint debout, la tête lui tourna horriblement, et elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Couchée sur le lit, elle voyait des étoiles au-dessus d'elle.

« Apparemment vous allez rester là, d'accord ? Rassurez-moi, vous avez manger avant d'ouvrir cette... lettre ?

\- Euh... Pas eu le temps.

\- Évidemment... Bon, Miss Noctua, reposez-vous, je vous ferai apporter un nouveau plateau repas que vous mangerez, et vous resterez ici pour aujourd'hui. Et à l'avenir, veuillez manger avant d'ouvrir votre courrier ! »

C'est ainsi que Félicia passa sa Saint-Valentin. Mais elle ne comprenait pas... Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre ? Néanmoins, elle reçut de la visite à la mi-journée. Stacey et Amelia, accompagnées de Charlie et Sean, étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

\- En fait, j'ai ouvert cette lettre que j'avais reçu, et il y a eu ce jet de venin... du venin d'Acolbard selon l'infirmière, si vous en avez déjà entendu parler. »

Tout comme Félicia, les jeunes Gryffondor s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de celui ou celle qui avait pu lui envoyer cette lettre. Cependant, Félicia remarqua bien que Sean avait l'air plus mal-à-l'aise que les trois autres adolescents. Elle ne dit rien, mais cela avait éveillé sa curiosité. Le soir-même, quand elle revint dans la Salle Commune de sa maison, elle alla directement le trouver.

« Je peux te parler ? En privé ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais l'air si mal-à-l'aise quand j'ai parlé de cette lettre que j'ai reçu, quand t'es venu me voir avec les autres ?

\- Pour rien, répondit-il trop vite.

\- Me prend pas pour une quiche, Dearborn.

\- Ok, ok ! Je t'en ai envoyé une, de lettre. Mais il n'y avait pas de venin, je te le jure ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais envoyé du venin ?

\- Que tu m'envoies un lettre est déjà bizarre. Et je n'ai pas du la recevoir, je connais ton écriture. À moins que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire... à cause d'un venin qui a aussi détruit la lettre, et pas de lettre, pas de coupable...

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé ! Je te le jure !

\- Mouais... »

Félicia était loin d'être convaincue par les propos de Sean, mais elle n'avait aucun argument pour continuer à l'accuser, même si elle aurait aimé avoir une raison de plus pour éviter ce garçon. Elle n'insista donc pas, mais la jeune fille se promit à elle-même de surveiller plus attentivement son camarade.

Cependant, dés le lendemain matin, cette nouvelle résolution fut mise à mal. En effet, bien qu'elle s'était levée de bonne heure, elle apprit de Charlie, qui révisait dans la Salle Commune, que le jeune homme était déjà parti. Elle ne sut où commencer ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de sa trouvaille des dernières vacances. La Carte du Maraudeur, en effet, lui permit de très vite retrouver le Gryffondor. Il se dirigeait vers une petite cour intérieure qu'elle se rappelait n'être passée devant que très rapidement. À son tour, elle partit vers cet endroit, au pas de course, curieuse de savoir ce que Sean pouvait faire dehors à cette heure si matinale.

Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, Félicia entendit des bruits de voix. Elle reconnut tout de suite celle de Sean, et un instant plus tard celle de son cousin Craig, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, avec animation, manifestement. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu se contenter de les écouter, mais un regard sur la Carte du Maraudeur lui indiqua que des professeurs se dirigeaient par ici, et elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait faire perdre des points à sa maison, ne serait-ce que pour punir très justement Sean.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Des profs arrivent ! Intervint-elle »

Et même si la jeune fille voulait les arrêter, elle fut surprise de la réaction des deux garçons au son de sa voix, qui arrêtèrent immédiatement de s'insulter. Et semblant enfin réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Craig s'enfuit en courant, alors que Sean lui hurlait un dernier « Fais gaffe à ce que je viens de te dire, Flint ! ». Et sans attendre de réponse, qui ne venait pas de toute manière, le jeune homme se tourna vers Félicia, lui prit la main et les deux se mirent à courir, alors qu'on entendait au loin l'écho des talons de McGonagall.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, devant la porte de leur Salle Commune.

« De quoi vous parliez ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt énervés, mon cher cousin et toi...

\- T'inquiète, ça te regarde pas.

\- Je viens de t'éviter de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, voire pire, donc de temps en temps j'aimerais bien une réponse claire !

\- Pour que tu n'y crois pas et que tu m'envoies encore sur les roses ? Merci mais je préfère passer l'invitation »

Félicia tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de le pousser à lui expliquer leur sujet de conversation, mais Sean ne répondit pas à ces efforts. Et elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle était elle-même le sujet de la conversation ayant eu lieu entre les deux garçons.

Puis l'accident se fit oublier, et les semaines continuèrent à s'écouler tranquillement. Un match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard réduit le retard de ces derniers, qui étaient revenus deuxième au classement général, devant Gryffondor. Quant à Félicia, les cours de botanique lui permirent de récupérer les derniers ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour sa potion. Et elle était contente de les avoir enfin tous réunis, car de nouvelles vacances approchaient, et c'était là pour la jeune fille sa chance de réaliser la potion en question. Pour cela, la jeune fille avait du réunir une corne de Bicorne naturellement mise en poudre, deux écailles d'un Magyar à pointes, de la poudre de noix et, le plus compliqué, trois œufs d'Augurey ainsi qu'une plume provenant du même oiseau.

Dés le lendemain, alors que les vacances étaient tout juste commencées, Félicia s'attaqua à la préparation de cette fameuse potion. En milieu d'après-midi, celle-ci était prête à être utilisée, mais il y avait une dernière consigne que la jeune sorcière se devait de respecter. Elle devait en effet attendre que son corps ait soudainement une envie profonde de boire cette potion, un peu comme de la drogue pour les Moldus. Elle ne pouvait pas en prendre ni avant, ni après, sans quoi les effets pourraient être catastrophiques. Elle profita donc de ces quelques instants pour se reposer. Cette potion nécessitait d'être chauffée très fort, et une chaleur moite envahissait la Salle sur Demande. Félicia, en plus d'avoir terriblement chaud, était épuisée physiquement aussi bien que moralement, et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle glissait doucement dans le doux pays des songes.


	10. Chapitre 10, Elle a réussi !

**NdA : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas... En revanche, certains personnages et l'intrigue sont à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, rien n'avait changé dans la salle. Le chaudron était toujours mystérieusement brûlant, alors que, comme Félicia s'en était aperçue, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour, afin de ne pas s'enfermer à vie dans cette pièce, et donc de s'aérer l'esprit, aussi confortable soit la Salle sur Demande... Surtout qu'elle risquait d'y passer encore beaucoup de temps par la suite.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand elle revint dans la Salle sur Demande et que les effluves de la mixture lui vinrent au nez que la jeune fille ressentit le besoin urgent et irrémédiable d'en consommer, comme la recette l'indiquait. Elle purgea donc ce besoin, et sentit aussitôt son corps s'engourdir pour s'enfoncer dans un long sommeil.

Pourtant, Félicia ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait, et encore moins dans la Salle sur Demande, où la jeune fille était installée quelques minutes auparavant. Déjà, ce n'était pas une pièce. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais rien vu de similaire à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle doutait de la réalité même de ce paysage...

On aurait dit un endroit où se rejoignait l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu, pour former ces rocs semblables à des tours de guets, surplombant d'immenses espaces. Curieuse, Félicia fit un tour des ces énormes monticules, avant de s'apercevoir que l'un d'eux possédait des cavités qui formaient des sortes de marches. La jeune fille, intrépide, commença donc à grimper cet escalier improvisé, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle s'élevait continuellement, et pourtant le sommet ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Félicia ralentit. Elle commençait à avoir des difficultés à grimper, l'air se raréfiant en altitude, mais elle continuait, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité, et refusant de retourner en arrière. Et comme pour confirmer cela, un grand fracas en dessous d'elle lui fit remarquer que toutes ces marches sur lesquelles elle avait marché s'étaient effondrées pour ne plus former que des gravats au pied maintenant minuscule du monticule. Épuisée, Félicia s'évertua pourtant à continuer son ascension, refusant de penser à autre chose, et surtout pas à se reposer, sans quoi elle n'aurait pu parvenir à ce qui l'attendait au sommet.

Sommet auquel elle parvint à accéder après de nombreuses heures d'effort. Félicia s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, et un peu de force. Quand elle fut suffisamment en forme, la jeune fille se releva doucement et observa le paysage qui était devant elle et qui, où qu'elle pose son regard, était impressionnant. Les volcans s'opposaient aux océans survoltés, qui côtoyaient des forêts verdoyantes dont les feuilles d'un orange clair voletaient jusqu'à elle, et tous tendaient leur bras aux champs de monticules, qu'elle voyait maintenant en entier. Bien que Félicia savait au fond d'elle-même qu'un tel paysage n'existait pas dans son monde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'harmonie et la puissance qui en ressortaient. Soudain, elle vit trois ombres s'approcher sensiblement d'elle. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, un léger bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Félicia se retourna doucement, loin d'être rassurée, avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite taupe qui la regardait fixement. Tout de suite après, la jeune sorcière sentit que les trois ombres l'encerclaient. Elle tourna donc lentement sur elle même. La vue d'un lion la fit reculer, mais l'animal ne fit aucun geste pour s'approcher d'elle. Puis venait un petit lièvre, et enfin un oiseau, plus précisément un Vivet doré.

Devant l'inaction des quatre animaux, Félicia comprit que l'un d'entre eux serait son Animal. Mais lequel était-ce, et que devait-elle faire ? Soudain, le lion ouvrit sa gueule de félin, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre un hurlement de lion, il se mit à parler.

« Nous entendons tes pensées, humaine, et c'est à toi seule que revient la tâche de trouver celui d'entre nous qui t'accompagnera toute ta vie. Mais nous pouvons te donner un conseil. Il te faut surmonter ton plus grand défaut, ta plus grande peur pour enfin être capable de te trouver toi-même.

\- Pas sûre que ce soit très clair, mais merci... »

Et effectivement, ces quelques paroles faisaient s'interroger la jeune fille comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle décida tout d'abord de chercher quel était son plus grand défaut... Il était très certainement lié aux animaux présents, tout comme sa peur, mais elle était perdue. Perdue dans l'immensité de ses défauts. Elle décida de procéder par élimination. Félicia regarda la taupe. Quels défauts pouvaient se rapporter à une taupe... La jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aveugler, ni de s'enterrer sous terre quand les choses allaient mal. Au contraire, c'étaient ces choses qui allaient mal qu'elle enterrait profondément en elle... et que Sean parvenait à faire remonter un peu trop facilement à son goût. Elle s'aperçut qu'en aucun cas elle ne ressemblait à une taupe. Dés que Félicia eut cette pensée, la taupe sembla sourire et disparut subitement.

C'était le tour du lion. Bien entendu, la jeune fille avait une affection toute particulière pour le félin, puisqu'il était le symbole de la maison à laquelle elle était fière d'appartenir. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait lui trouver de défaut. Le courage et la fierté n'en sont pas, et elle considérait qu'être considéré comme dangereux pouvait être utile en certaines circonstances. Tout comme la taupe, le lion disparut, en s'effaçant lentement dans les airs.

Venait le lièvre. Elle avait toujours entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un animal peureux, qui s'enterrait sous terre. Félicia n'était pas vraiment peureuse, et elle préférait avancer plutôt que de se demander quel pied mettre en premier. À son tour, le lièvre partit.

Il ne restait plus que le Vivet doré, animal que la jeune Gryffondor ne connaissait que très peu... Elle en conclut donc que les paroles du lion possédaient une nouvelle nuance... Il fallait qu'elle accepte son plus grand défaut et qu'elle fasse face à sa peur pour que son Animal se lie à elle...

Un élément de réponse lui fut donné lorsque, quand elle s'approcha de l'oiseau, celui-ci s'envola et resta à distance de la jeune fille, comme pour se protéger d'un mal. Cette réaction la fit se figer sur place, et elle se remémora toutes ces conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Sean qu'elle avait immanquablement finit par fuir... Oui elle ne se cachait pas quand les choses allaient mal, oui elle préférait avancer, mais elle avait peur de choses dont elle ne devrait pas être effrayée, à commencer par elle-même, et par les autres. Dés que Félicia s'aperçut de ce trait de caractère, l'oiseau sembla se rapprocher de la jeune fille, même s'il restait à une distance respectable.

La jeune Gryffondor s'approcha doucement du bord, tentant de réduire l'espace entre le Vivet et elle-même, mais ce dernier se reculait toujours, et voletait dans l'air, semblant lui dire « Attrape-moi si tu peux ! ». Félicia arriva au bord. Elle jeta un regard au sol, et lorsqu'elle vit la hauteur à laquelle elle se tenait, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol, et c'est l'oiseau qui pépilla qui lui rappela ce qu'elle faisait ici. La jeune fille recula de quelques mètres, lançant un regard terrifié à la bordure du monticule avant de reporter son attention sur l'oiseau. Elle prit conscience que si elle voulait toucher son Animal, il lui faudrait se lancer dans le vide... Ce même vide qui, si elle échouait, provoquerait sa mort. Mais Félicia savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle resterait là éternellement sans pouvoir jamais se réveiller. Déterminée, Félicia prit position. Elle lança un dernier regard terrifié à ce vide qui l'attendait, et elle courut.

Elle courait, sur des mètres et des mètres, prenant ainsi tout l'élan dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle voyait se rapprocher le bord.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

C'était trop tard.

Ça arrivait.

Il fallait qu'elle saute.

Maintenant !

Félicia avait bondi.

Elle sentait le vent sur son visage, et elle vit le Vivet qui la regardait. Elle tendit le bras, était sur le point de rentrer en contact avec son Animal et... tomba. La jeune fille n'avait pas pris assez d'élan, et maintenant elle allait s'écraser. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Amelia et Stacey, ni sa mère, ni même Sean. Sean... il sera peut-être content de voir que Félicia ne sera plus là pour l'empêcher de faire ses blagues... Le sol se rapprochait. Et elle chutait la tête la première. Une part d'elle-même était soulagée, pourtant... Elle n'aurait plus à se battre. Mais pourtant, tout le reste de son corps ne voulait pas finir comme ça, et elle commença à battre des bras, dans un espoir insensé. Soudain, devant ses yeux surgit ce même Vivet qu'elle tentait de saisir quelques secondes auparavant, et tout sembla ralentir.

Elle vit l'oiseau se tenir devant elle, et foncer en sa direction, et pour la première fois, elle put l'observer complètement. Il avait des yeux bleus, pétillants d'une lueur argentée. Ses ailes qui semblaient dorées étaient en réalité composées d'une multitude d'éclats de toutes les couleurs, qui brillaient sous le soleil pour donner cette teinte d'or. Et il se rapprochait de son visage. Toute peur avait disparu de l'esprit de Félicia, et elle se sentait apaisée, et même remplie d'une nouvelle certitude. Le Vivet était maintenant sur le point de cogner le front de la jeune fille. Il continuait d'avancer et... se lia avec la jeune fille. Les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un.

C'était une sensation incroyable, unique, et puissante que vivait maintenant la jeune fille. Reprenant conscience du choc imminent avec le sol, elle recommença à battre des bras, et elle eut la surprise de voir son corps changer de trajectoire. Félicia regarda ses bras. Ils étaient devenus ailes ces mêmes ailes qu'elle avait admiré un peu plus tôt, faites de lumière et de vie. Elle avait trouvé son Animal ! Tout semblait avoir changé autour d'elle, et elle-même n'était plus ce qu'elle était un peu plus tôt. La lumière semblait plus vive, à la fois plus réelle et plus dangereuse. Elle voyait maintenant chaque feuille vibrer, chaque brin d'herbe se plier sous les inflexions délicates du vent. Ce dernier avait également changé, il était un support, un terrain de danse sur lequel chacun pouvait danser sa propre valse, et peut-être parvenir à une immortalité magnifique. Félicia apprenait à contrôler ses nouvelles ailes, et elle admirait le merveilleux panorama de couleurs qui sous elle s'étalait, et sentait les effluves de ce qu'elle surplombait, à commencer par l'odeur apaisante de l'océan qu'elle continuait de voir. Elle s'aperçut que son instinct s'était développé, et qu'elle arrivait à savoir ce qui l'entourait sans forcément le voir.

Mais brutalement, Félicia se retrouva de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle se sentait épuisée et avait la tête qui tournait. La jeune fille essaya de se lever, mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son équilibre. Sans doute un effet secondaire d'avoir un oiseau comme Animal ! La jeune fille décida de rester assise quelques minutes avant de réessayer. Pendant ces instants qu'elle s'accorda, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, curieuse, à l'horloge qui était dans la salle... Seulement quelques heures s'étaient passées, ce qui la soulagea. Enfin, Félicia se remit debout. Elle parvenait de nouveau à marcher correctement. Elle s'aperçut cependant que cette expérience lui avait apporté bien d'autres choses également ! Elle sentit que sa vue s'était améliorée sensiblement, tout comme son instinct.

La jeune Gryffondor voulut retourner à son dortoir, voulant changer d'atmosphère. Pourtant, quand elle rentra dans la Salle Commune, elle sentit que les rares conversations de la demi-douzaine de Gryffondor qui étaient restés là pour les vacances s'arrêtèrent. En un regard, elle s'aperçut que Sean faisait partie des personnes qui s'étaient tues, mais à la différence des autres, celui-ci vint la voir.

« Alors, on se décide enfin à sortir ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une semaine que personne t'a vu, que ce soit ici ou à la Grande Salle, donc va falloir trouver mieux que « de quoi tu parles » !

\- Une sem... ! la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était restée endormie un plus longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait... Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde de toute façon !

\- Désolé de m'être inquiété pour toi, hein ! Répondit Sean alors que la jeune fille était en train de partir vers sa chambre. »

Une fois qu'elle fut là-bas, les paroles de Sean résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Une semaine. Et non pas quelques heures. Ça lui avait prit une semaine pour trouver son Animal. Et son absence avait été remarquée. Félicia se remit à travailler, sachant que si Sean s'était inquiété, les professeurs ne manqueraient pas de désirer une explication, et elle ne pourrait pas s'abstenir de leur donner une explication crédible. Elle décida prétendre avoir étudié dans une petite salle inutilisée qu'elle avait trouvé, avoir demandé aux elfes de Poudlard de lui apporter à manger là-bas en leur demandant de se taire à son sujet, mais qu'elle serait incapable de retrouver cette salle.

Puis la jeune fille s'endormit dans son lit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte d'à quel point elle était épuisée, surtout mentalement, mais cette sieste lui fit du bien. Le soir même, elle soupa dans la Grande Salle où, comme elle l'avait prévu, McGonagall vint l'interroger sur ses activités de la semaine précédente, et bien qu'elle ne semblât pas convaincue par les propos de la jeune fille, elle n'insista pas plus. Sean, en revanche, ne fut pas plus convaincu que la professeur de métamorphose, et il n'hésita pas à harceler la jeune fille sur ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait. Pour une fois, elle parvint à garder son calme, comprenant bien les raisons de cette curiosité. Elle prenait ça presque pour une plaisanterie, un jeu dont le but était de créer une histoire avec suffisamment de détails sans se contredire, et Félicia y parvenait plutôt bien.

Elle profita de ses quelques derniers jours pour faire les quelques devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés. Sean s'était mis à suivre la jeune fille, comme pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, et elle ne pouvait donc pas retourner à la Salle sur Demande, elle ne savait pas qu'il connaissait déjà cette salle. Puis, la rentrée arriva. Félicia essayait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Amelia et Stacey avaient remarqué de légères différences dans son comportement. Notamment, elle sortait beaucoup plus profiter de l'air frais. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'entraîner à se transformer.

Enfin, une occasion arriva à Félicia par une heure de colle que s'était pris Sean... et toutes celles qui suivirent. La jeune fille avait du mal à se transformer, surtout les premières heures, mais elle remarquait les améliorations. Les semaines passaient et la même routine recommençait. Elle allait dans ses cours, elle ignorait magnifiquement son cousin Craig, elle faisait ses devoirs à mesure en compagnie de Stacey et Amelia, elle s'exerçait aux différents sorts avec sa baguette qui, même si elle manquait visiblement de puissance, lui permettait de réaliser les sorts convenablement, et elle s'entraînait à se transformer dés qu'elle le pouvait.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année arriva, opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle des Serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient les grands favoris, l'équipe des lions ayant perdu tous leurs précédents matchs. Cependant, tous les Gryffondor soutenaient leur équipe, y croyant malgré tout, refusant d'abandonner. Pourtant, même si Serdaigle perdaient ce match, ils remporteraient tout de même la coupe des quatre maisons, ayant une avance trop importante.

Le match fut passionnant. Même si les membres étaient cordiaux entre eux, ils n'hésitaient pas à bloquer toutes les actions de leurs adversaires, et le compte fut très serré. Finalement, ce furent les Serdaigle qui remportèrent le match, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant eu un centimètre de retard sur celui de l'équipe adverse. Mais tout le monde fut content, et une fête fut organisée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle pour tous ceux qui voulaient venir.


	11. Chapitre 11, Fin d'année

**NdA : Ahhh, nous avons enfin le dernier chapitre du Tome 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! Bon, au cas où quelqu'un pense le contraire, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai que le scénario et certains personnages !**

 **Ah, et euh... Alerte violence à la fin de ce chapitre !**

* * *

Puis arriva la fin de l'année scolaire, avec le festin qui l'accompagna, pour célébrer la victoire des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle qui, pour l'occasion, s'était revêtue de bleu et d'argent. Le directeur en profita pour faire un des ses habituels discours de fin d'année, qui s'accompagnait régulièrement d'éclats de rire ou de salves d'applaudissements.

« Bien bien bien, donc une autre année vient de s'écouler à Poudlard. Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir fait de cette année des moments de bonheur et de joie ! Il est temps de remercier nos derniers septième année, qui ont passé leur ASPIC cette année et que nous ne reverrons plus en tant qu'élèves. Et mes collègues et moi-même sommes ravis de devoir supporter les autres dés le prochain mois de Septembre. Mr Rusard m'a même appris que vous avez été moins pénibles que certaines autres précédentes années ! Et maintenant, voilà le compte final pour cette année ! Avec 296 points, et en dernière place, Poufsouffle ! Avec 308 points, Gryffondor ! Avec 317, la maison de Serpentard, et enfin, les grands gagnants de cette année, avec 352 points, Serdaigle ! Mais trêve de bavardage, profitez de ce repas et de vos vacances ! »

Dumbledore fut acclamé pour ses dernières paroles, et à chaque table les conversations reprirent, bruyamment mais dans la bonne humeur. Toutes les maisons étaient ravies et les quatre tables résonnaient de plaisanteries. À celle des Gryffondor, Félicia tentait tant bien que mal de se joindre à cette bonne humeur qui l'entourait, mais elle ne pouvait oublier que, dés le lendemain, il lui faudrait retrouver sa maison, et surtout, Joshua... Et elle avait peur. La jeune fille cachait cette terreur derrière un sourire éclatant, et tout le monde se faisait avoir par cette comédie. Tout le monde, à part Sean qui, entre deux plaisanteries, la regardait fixement, plus sérieusement que jamais, et tous deux savaient ce qui attendait la jeune fille...

« Alors, Félicia, tu sais ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances ? Lui demanda alors Amélia.

\- Euh... Sans doute pas grand chose ! Dit-elle en essayant de rire.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas passer deux mois entiers chez toi, enfermée dans ta chambre ?!

\- Bah... Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais c'est pire qu'une prison, chez toi ! J'en mourrais, moi, à ta place !

\- C'est pas si mal que ça, de ne rien faire... tenta t-elle. »

Mais Sean intervint alors, racontant ce que lui avait prévu. Il savait que la jeune fille l'envierait très certainement, mais il s'était senti obligé de l'aider à se sortir de cette discussion gênante. Et il avait eu raison, Stacey et Amelia oublièrent aussitôt le manque de projet de Félicia pour parler des leurs, qui étaient beaucoup plus intéressants, remplis de visites, de reflets d'océan, de jeux et de sourires.

Mais la peur était là, distillée dans tout son être, et ses anciennes blessures aux accents moqueurs semblaient revenir la hanter. De toute cette douleur, Félicia n'en parla pas, à qui que ce soit, mais elle resurgit dans ses rêves pour la dernière nuit que la jeune fille aurait à passer à Poudlard, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Cette nuit-là, elle ne put retrouver le sommeil. Craignant de réveiller ses amies à force de se retourner dans ses draps, elle descendit silencieusement dans la Salle Commune, où elle fut surprise de trouver Charlie, en train de lire, devant le feu magique de la cheminée, qui marchait quelle que soit la saison, et qui conférait à la pièce cet aspect chaleureux.

« T'arrive pas à dormir non plus ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Non...

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, de ce que tu veux. C'est ce qu'on fait avec Sean, quand on arrive tous les deux à ne pas dormir.

\- Et c'est possible qu'il n'y en ait qu'un qui parle et que l'autre se contente d'écouter ?

\- Ouais, mais la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, on échange.

\- D'accord !

\- Bon bah je crois que c'est à moi de commencer ! Je suis le deuxième de sept enfants – tu connais mon grand frère, Bill – et ils sont tous insupportables ! Je veux dire... Ouais, je les aime, mais tu peux pas avoir un moment pour toi, quand on est à la maison. En plus, la petite dernière, Ginny, elle vient tout juste de commencer à parler couramment, mais maintenant tu peux plus l'arrêter ! Mais le pire, je crois que c'est les jumeaux, Fred et Georges... Ils ont tout juste sept ans, mais tu ne peux pas trouver plus pénibles qu'eux, pires qu'une colonie de gnome de jardin, surtout une fois qu'ils t'ont pris comme victime ! Mais faut avouer qu'ils sont drôles...

\- J'aimerais bien avoir des frères et sœurs...

\- Oh non, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ! T'as beau les aimer, deux jours avec eux et t'as déjà envie d'en tuer un, alors imagine quand t'en as six !

\- Y a pas un truc qui arrive à les calmer ?

\- Non, je crois pas... Ah, si ! Quand on fait semblant de jouer au Quidditch... On est sept, donc c'est possible, même si Ginny et Ron – il a trois ans – sont un peu petits... On met Ron en gardien et Ginny en poursuiveuse, avec Bill et Percy. Les jumeaux adorent être batteurs, et moi je fais l'attrapeur. Maman et Papa ensorcellent les balles, et des poupées pour faire nos adversaires et on joue... C'est du grand n'importe quoi à chaque fois qu'on fait ça, mais bon... on est ensemble !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, un jour ! »

Charlie continua de lui raconter sa vie de famille pendant quelques temps, puis partit se recoucher, laissant Félicia seule, pensive devant les flammes rassurantes de la cheminée. Elle s'imaginait dans une famille nombreuse, et elle adorait cette idée. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le cuir du fauteuil. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cette chance ? À la place, elle avait un manoir qui tombait en ruine et des coups ! À cette pensée, elle se mit à trembler. La jeune fille se promit alors que, quoi qu'il arrive cet été, elle serait forte ! Pour elle-même, pour la maison à laquelle elle appartenait, pour l'honneur de ce nom qu'est Noctua et que ne possédait pas Joshua.

Le lendemain matin, quand les Gryffondor descendirent de leurs dortoirs, ils virent la jeune fille se comporter plus tranquillement et avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant. Même ses amies furent surprises de la voir ainsi. Mais c'était l'effet de sa détermination. Le plus étonné fut sans aucun doute Sean, mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille.

Le voyage en train se passa tranquillement. Dans le compartiment où les filles s'étaient installées, et où Sean et Charlie s'étaient invités, les éclats de rire précédaient les cris agacés que l'un lançait quand il perdait au jeu de carte, et cédaient parfois la place aux bruits de paquets de bonbons qu'on ouvrait. Félicia n'avait pas du tout oublié ce qui l'attendait, mais sa résolution faisait qu'elle ne le craignait plus. Après tout, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait sa mort, et cela la libérerait de l'emprise de Joshua. Et elle avait accepté la douleur qui allait venir, et la mort qui pouvait survenir, donc elle profitait de ces dernières heures avec les quelques personnes avec qui elle était sûre d'être en sécurité.

Mais tous les trains finissent par arriver à la gare, et le Poudlard Express ne faisait pas une exception à cette règle. Félicia en descendit, sa valise à la main, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à repérer Joshua, qui semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. La dernière chose agréable que la jeune fille vit fut un sourire encourageant de la part de Sean. Celui-ci ne pouvait oublier ce qui attendait celle qui, malgré leurs nombreux différends, était devenue son amie... Il avait peur pour la jeune fille, mais il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Sa propre mère, qui était pourtant Auror, refuserait de l'écouter, de le croire, et de toute façon, Joshua était réputé pour être terriblement dangereux, et peut-être même encore plus que ce que l'on racontait, jamais personne n'oserait s'opposer à lui sans preuve, et surtout pas seul. Pourtant, alors que Sean tentait d'encourager la jeune fille, il fut surpris par son attitude glaciale et confiante, la même qu'elle avait eu pendant toute la matinée...

Félicia, quant à elle, tentait de conserver cette attitude, même si elle sentait la peur revenir au plus profond d'elle-même, essayant de parvenir à son cœur, face à cette homme qu'elle haïssait de tout son être. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra tranquillement, bien qu'angoissée. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant que Joshua ne les fasse transplaner jusqu'au manoir de la famille... Mais une fois là-bas, la froideur calculée du visage de l'homme céda la place à une cruauté sans limite, doublée d'une haine féroce pour l'enfant.

Et les coups commencèrent à tomber, semblant faire de ce jour un exemple pour tous ceux qui allaient suivre. Mais Félicia, se rappelant sa promesse, se força à ne pas se plaindre, à ne pas crier, à ne pas laisser les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues, à ne pas laisser cet homme odieux gagner, peu importe à quel point elle avait mal. Et pourtant, son corps semblait prêt à exploser sous les coups, le sang coulait, collait au sol, et inévitablement, Félicia finissait par y baigner, inconsciente, jusqu'au lendemain. Tous les jours, elle se retrouvait au sol, sans aucune possibilité de changer cette habitude, sans rien pour apaiser sa douleur, qui était immense. Dans les rares instants où elle parvenait à formuler une pensée concrète, elle s'étonnait de n'avoir encore vu ni sa mère ni l'elfe de maison Delly qui avaient habituellement toujours été là pour elle.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, tous identiques, puis les semaines. Félicia abandonna même l'espoir de pouvoir un jour retourner à Poudlard, ou seulement échapper aux coups de plus en plus violents de Joshua. Sa vie s'était teintée du rouge vermeil de son sang, qui recouvrait à présent la presque totalité du sol du salon, collant poussière et insectes. Et pourtant, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas peur de la mort qui semblait se rapprocher inéluctablement...


	12. Tome 2, chapitre 1 : La rentrée

**NdA : Euh... Bonjour ?**

 **Désolée pour cette longue absence... Pour ma défense, la fac n'arrête pas ! J'ai encore 1 exposé à préparer, deux dissertation, 1 plan développé, 1 commentaire... Sans compter réviser pour les partiels à venir...**

 **Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Du coup, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Quoique, c'est pas forcément un cadeau... D'ailleurs...**

* * *

 **ALERTE : CERTAINS PASSAGES DE CE CHAPITRE PEUVENT HEURTER LES SENSIBILITES, CHAPITRE CLASSE M ! **

* * *

**Tome 2 : Danger de mort !**

 **Chapitre 1 : C'est la fin des vacances, bientôt la rentrée !**

Dans le petit village de Bluebelly, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, lors de cette belle journée d'été, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, dissimulé par un puissant sort anti-moldu, se trouvait un manoir, la très grande Maison des Noctua. Les habitants vivaient paisiblement, ne se posant jamais la question de savoir si cette propriété à l'accès impossible possédait des propriétaires, puisqu'ils étaient tout aussi invisibles pour eux que la demeure majestueuse, et ce depuis des années. Seules les personnes les plus âgées se rappelaient avoir vu des personnes habiter ce domaine, des personnes très bizarres, d'ailleurs, se disait-il. Ça avait toujours été ainsi pour les autres, alors pourquoi chercher à changer les choses, pourquoi se poser des questions ? Et pourtant, dans cette demeure imposante qu'ils ne pouvaient voir et qu'ils ignoraient complètement, des horreurs sans nom étaient en train de se dérouler, sans qu'ils puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais auraient-ils eus connaissance de la situation, ils n'auraient absolument rien pu faire. En effet, des sorciers habitaient cette maison, et Joshua Torduhead, le maître qui n'avait pourtant pas le nom de la demeure, faisait terriblement souffrir une innocente jeune fille.

En effet, Félicia Noctua se faisait battre jour après jour par cette homme d'une cruauté sans limite, au sadisme exacerbé. Il utilisait même l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables à son encontre, le _doloris_ , pour que sa souffrance atteigne un niveau encore plus extrême. Le sortilège donnait à la jeune fille l'impression d'être écorchée vive par des milliers de lames brûlantes et effilées. Il la battait, plongé dans une folie inébranlable, dans ce qui fut autrefois un magnifique salon, et ses membres lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. L'aurait-elle pu, où serait-elle allée ? Elle ne pourrait pas partir alors que son corps ne réagit plus, refusait de réagir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait l'infortune de vivre, la jeune fille ne laissait pas un moindre son s'échapper de sa bouche, refusant d'accorder à ce despote sanguinaire ce plaisir fugace, et elle n'avait de toute façon plus assez de force pour se permettre de les gaspiller. L'enfant était également une sorcière, mais l'homme lui avait ravie sa baguette dés le début des grandes vacances, qui étaient devenues pour elle les grandes souffrances. Auparavant, elle dormait paisiblement dans son école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette école que Félicia devait subir toute cette haine. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui avait expliqué Joshua en quelques mots haineux, au tout début, mais Félicia doutait de cette raison. Elle doutait même d'avoir entendu ces mots, qu'elle commençait à attribuer à ses malaises continus. Effectivement, cette école était divisée entre quatre grandes maisons répondant au nom de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui possédaient toutes un certain type de caractère. Cependant, Joshua s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille suive son exemple et se retrouve à Serpentard, mais elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, maison aux valeurs contraires, et adversaire historique de Serpentard, donnant ainsi un prétexte à l'homme pour qu'il exprime toute sa haine.

En fait, Joshua haïssait le monde entier, mais il n'y avait que Félicia pour en souffrir.

La jeune fille avait bien entendu une mère, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas montrée depuis le début des tortures qu'elle subissait. Ce que l'adolescente ne savait pas, c'était que sa mère, Annabelle Noctua, sorcière également privée de sa baguette, que l'adolescente utilisait pour suivre ses cours, était enfermée dans une des salles du manoir par l'homme tyrannique, et si elle ne se faisait pas battre comme sa fille, son sort n'était pas pour autant préférable ni plus agréable. Pourtant, alors que les vacances allaient toucher à leur fin, Annabelle trouva le moyen, à l'aide de l'elfe de maison Delly, de se libérer, pour pouvoir secourir sa fille. Elle attendit que vienne le soir, pour que Joshua aille se coucher, et elle se précipita silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée, où sa fille gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Delly et elle lui firent en un minimum de temps des soins précaires, refermèrent toutes ses blessures, mais ne purent effacer les cicatrices. Elles obligèrent la jeune fille à reprendre conscience, le temps jouant contre elles. Quand Félicia revint enfin à elle, la douleur lancinante de son corps s'étant atténuée par les soins prodigués, elle vit sa mère, aux traits tirés et grisonnants, marqués par la peur et l'inquiétude. Cette dernière lui redonna sa baguette, que Delly avait été récupérer quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles ma chérie. Prend ta baguette. J'ai réduit tes valises, tu pourras donc facilement les transporter. Ecoute-moi bien, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles, il le faut ! Va sur la route la plus proche, et dit _Lumos_ , quelque chose viendra t'aider, mais ne lui raconte rien. Va à Londres. Tu as appris à te transformer en Animagus ? Oui ? C'est bien je suis fière de toi. Là-bas, après avoir caché tes affaires, tu te transformeras, et tu attendras le jour de la rentrée pour aller à la gare. Ne va surtout pas dans des établissements sorciers, c'est là qu'il te cherchera en premier, et il faudra que tu fasse très attention à la gare !

\- Mais... Et toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu es la seule chose qui compte. Vis, ma chérie ! »

Annabelle ne laissa pas le temps à sa fille de répondre, elle ne savait que trop que Joshua n'hésiterait pas à les faire payer au prix fort les deux, mère et fille, s'il les surprenait en train de lui faire perdre une de ses propriétés, un de ses divertissements, un de ses _jouets_. Après un dernier baiser, que Félicia tenta de faire de façon à ce qu'il exprime tout son amour pour sa mère, la jeune fille suivit les consignes de sa mère, et s'enfuit en courant, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur qui, même attenuée, était toujours là. Delly lui ouvrit les différentes portes, et lui souhaita bon courage. Félicia se trouvait au beau milieu de la route qui menait au reste du paisible village de Bluebelly lorsqu'elle prononça l'incantation magique, un sac à dos contenant toutes ses valises rétrécies comme seul bagage. Sa baguette projeta une lumière vive sur les quelques mètres qui l'environnait, et elle entendit soudain une grande détonation. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était Joshua qui s'était réveillé et qui avait fait exploser le manoir de rage jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une nouvelle lumière, provenant de la route, et non plus de sa baguette. Elle s'écarta du milieu de la route juste à temps pour éviter un bus violet à deux étages. _Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettre d'or : Magicobus._

Alors la jeune fille comprit qu'il s'agissait là de l'aide dont lui avait parlé sa mère, un bus du monde sorcier qui l'emmènerait sans doute où elle voudrait. C'est ce que lui expliqua un contrôleur du nom de John Guidon. La jeune fille le laissa faire son baratin habituel avant de payer les onze Mornilles nécessaires pour aller jusqu'à Londres. Une fois montée à bord, la jeune fille s'installa sur un de ces lits qui remplaçaient les sièges coutumiers. Quelques passagers étaient déjà à bord, assoupis dans les lits dans des rêves de grandeur et d'amour, bercés par les cahotements continus du Magicobus. Mais Félicia ne pouvait les imiter, elle avait l'esprit trop lourd pour ne faire que l'esquisse d'un rêve. Bien que ses blessures aient été essentiellement soignées, la douleur, elle, était toujours là, gravée dans sa chair et dans son esprit, accompagnée du souvenir des trop nombreux _doloris_ endurés, et la jeune fille savait qu'ils resteraient longtemps dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'y put rien faire.

Elle observa tout d'abord ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne s'occupa pas des passagers qui étaient tous endormis et qui présentaient peu d'intérêt, mais porta son attention sur le contrôleur et le chauffeur. John Guidon était un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire de sa vie et qui avait atterri là par hasard, sans doute pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent. Le chauffeur, qui s'appelait Ernie Danlmur, était un vieux sorcier, et portait d'épaisses lunettes. Il avait un comportement particulier, qui faisait qu'on avait difficilement confiance en ses talents de conducteur. Pourtant, le bus filait à toute vitesse sur les routes, circulant entre les voitures moldus qui ne semblaient pas voir le véhicule, évitant les accidents comme un as. Ayant fini sa rapide observation, Félicia se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sa mère lui avait dit d'utiliser ses dons d'Animagus pour se cacher, mais comment se nourrir ? Où dormir ? Pour cette dernière question, elle décida d'imiter les oiseaux et de se trouver un nid dans un arbre, voire d'en construire un elle-même. Le Magicobus la fit arriver à Londres quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se glissa dans une petite ruelle sombre, et en profita pour examiner ce qu'il y avait dans ses valises, ce qui lui fit se rappeler que McGonagall et Rogue avaient tout deux donnés des devoirs à faire pendant les vacances... Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Cela allait lui compliquer la tâche. Elle ne pouvait pas éveiller les soupçons en revenant à Poudlard sans rien avoir fait. Les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille trouva des recoins isolés pour faire ses devoirs. Elle allait se nourrir sous forme d'oiseau dans des terrasses moldus. Façon rudimentaire de se nourrir, mais qui fonctionnait. Quand la rentrée arriva, elle avait presque complètement cicatrisée physiquement. Mentalement, elle craignait à tout instant d'entendre résonner la voix de Joshua, et dans ces cas-là, elle se transformait en Vivet, ou elle utilisait ses dons de métamorphomage pour éloigner toute menace.

Elle arriva très tard à King's Cross, de façon à pouvoir éviter Joshua. Elle se faufila rapidement à bord du Poudlard Express et se mit à chercher un compartiment vide. Stacey et Amelia s'étaient installées avec des Serdaigle de même année, et il n'y avait plus de place pour elle. Mais elle ne désirait pas participer à leurs conversations, de toute façon. Pas maintenant. Elle finit par en trouver un, avec seulement Charlie et Sean à l'intérieur. Félicia s'y installa discrètement, ne dérangeant pas les deux jeunes gens qui parlaient Quidditch avec passion et qui ne paraissaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille. Elle n'essaya d'ailleurs pas des les détourner de leur conversation, et se plongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Sean lui parle.

« Ah bah t'es là Félicia !

\- Ouais.

\- On ne t'avait pas vu arriver ! Ça va, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda alors Charlie, curieux.

\- Oui, tranquillement, mentit la jeune fille, évitant le regard de Sean. Et vous ? »

Mais Sean ne laissa pas le temps à son ami insouciant de répondre, il s'était approché de la jeune fille, persuadé qu'elle le fuirait dés leur arrivée – et il avait raison – et lui releva la manche sans qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, dévoilant aux regards des deux jeunes Gryffondor les cicatrices encore visibles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour, elle rabattit sa manche et se releva pour partir sans leur adresser un seul regard. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand le pied de Charlie la bloqua, lui interdisant le passage. Elle le regarda froidement.

« Laisse-moi passer, Weasley.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Weasley ? Et non, je veux des explications.

\- Mais vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour me faire chier, hein ?! C'est ma vie, bon sang, et j'aimerais bien la garder pour moi, mais apparemment c'est trop demandé, hein Dearborn !

\- Mais écoute-moi, pour une fois !

\- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Je n't'ai jamais rien demandé, alors arrête d'être toujours là quand il faut pas ! Arrête de t'occuper de ma vie bordel ! Tu comprends ça ? C'est MA vie ! Et toi Weasley, dégage de là si tu veux pas mon poing dans ta gueule. »

Charlie échangea un regard surpris avec Sean, mais n'enleva pas son pied. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur la porte. Mais Félicia l'avait prévenue et elle n'était pas d'humeur à être contredite. Elle serra le poing et l'écrasa sur la joue de Charlie qui, déstabilisé, tomba légèrement en arrière, offrant à Félicia l'occasion de partir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte du compartiment et en un éclair disparut. Elle remontait tout le train, sa valise à la main, dans l'espoir de trouver un wagon libre. Elle finit par s'enfermer dans les toilettes, refusant aux larmes l'accès de ses yeux et attendit que les heures passent et qu'ils arrivent enfin à Poudlard.

Ce moment finit enfin par arriver, rappelant à la jeune fille sa première année, et plus particulièrement ses premières semaines, si paisibles. Elle refusa de rester dans ses pensées légèrement morbides, et suivit le groupe d'anciens élèves. Ils devaient monter dans des calèches qu'apparemment rien ne tirait. Elle monta dans l'une d'entre elles où se trouvaient trois cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle. Ceux-ci ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard, et elle-même ne leur prêtait pas plus attention, et ils arrivèrent très vite à Poudlard. Leurs valises furent menées à leurs dortoirs respectifs, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la Grande Salle que Félicia retrouva Amelia et Stacey.

« Ah, c'est bon Mademoiselle se décide enfin à nous donner de ses nouvelles ? Lui demanda froidement Stacey.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi tu parles, l'imita ironiquement Amelia, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, sans que Félicia puisse leur révéler la vérité. Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être de toutes les lettres qu'on t'a envoyée pendant les vacances et auxquelles tu n'as pas daigné répondre... Tu étais sans doute beaucoup trop occupée pour tes amies !

\- Je n'ai rien reçu du tout ! J'vous le jure ! Sinon je vous aurais répondu !

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu ne nous as pas envoyé une seule petite lettre pour prendre de nos nouvelles... Pas une seule ! »

Félicia comprenait pourquoi ses amies lui en voulaient, mais elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait leur dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu écrire quoi que ce soit pendant ces dernières vacances. Elle prétendit que sa mère était malade, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas préoccupée d'autres choses. Elle interrompit ses explications mensongères quand arrivèrent les nouveaux élèves, pour la cérémonie de Répartition. Contrairement à l'année précédent, rien ne l'interrompit. Dumbledore fit également son discours habituel. Félicia finit ses explications, en évitant soigneusement de leur révéler quoi que ce soit sur la réelle nature de ses vacances. Amelia et Stacey finirent par l'excuser, juste avant que tout Poudlard ne chante son hymne d'une seule voix.


	13. Chapitre 2, Retour à Poudlard

**NdA : Pour me faire pardonner ma précédente absence (et parce que j'ai dépassé un passage que j'ai eu du mal à écrire dans un autre tome), je vous offre un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ou suivi/ajouté cette histoire à leur favori, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dés le lendemain, Félicia retrouva son rythme de l'année précédente, mais cependant, Poudlard avait perdu une partie de son charme pendant les derniers mois... Les cours étaient toujours aussi intéressants, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait subi pendant près de deux mois, et cela altérait visiblement son attention et son intérêt aux cours. Elle fuyait Sean et Charlie, se mettait toujours le plus loin possible des deux garçons, qui semblaient vouloir respecter sa vie personnelle, même si elle savait qu'ils n'oubliaient pas ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais un matin, une annonce réveilla son intérêt pour la vie collégiale.

Le Quidditch, depuis qu'elle en avait vu des matchs l'année précédente, était ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Et plus particulièrement le rôle de batteur, qui l'obsédait complètement, sans qu'elle ait vraiment compris pourquoi. Or, un beau matin, elle trouva une affiche placardée sur tous les murs du collège.

« Vous êtes au moins en seconde année et rêvez de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison ? Allez donc aux essais pour le poste de votre choix ! Nous vous attendons !

Gryffondor : mercredi 26 septembre de 13 à 17 heure

Poufsouffle : samedi 29 septembre de 8 à 12 heure

Serdaigle : samedi 29 septembre de 13 à 17 heure

Serpentard : dimanche 30 septembre de 8 à 12 heure »

Dés que la jeune fille eut lu cette affiche, une idée germa dans sa tête, idée qu'elle s'empressa de partager avec Amelia et Stacey, dans la Grande Salle.

« Eh, les filles ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

\- Quelle équipe ?

\- Celle de Quidditch ?

\- Ouais... J'hésite en fait... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

\- Mais ce serait trop cool ! Enfin... Faut que tu sois sélectionnée, mais ce serait trop génial ! Et tu voudrais être à quel poste ?

\- Batteur ! Répondit Félicia, ravie de voir que ses amies approuvaient son projet. »

Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent de parler du projet de Félicia, imaginant tous les avantages que cela lui apporterait, la joie que ça devrait être de faire gagner son équipe. Mais elles s'imaginaient toutes que la jeune fille avait déjà été sélectionnée. C'est à ce moment-là que passa Sean auprès d'elles, et entendit leur conversation.

« Qui c'est qui veut être batteuse ? S'enquit-il.

\- Félicia, répondit Stacey.

\- Cool ! On sera peut-être coéquipiers alors !

\- Tu vas passer les essais aussi ?

\- Ouais. Au même poste que toi. D'ailleurs, on aura un sacré adversaire, le batteur de l'an dernier est toujours là... Et il est super fort ! Mais pas très commode, à ce qu'on dit... »

Cette conversation eut pour effet d'instaurer une trêve entre les deux jeunes Gryffondor. Sean, de plus, évitait soigneusement le sujet qui énervait et faisait fuir Félicia, et celle-ci s'efforçait de rire aux blagues vaseuses du jeune homme. Mais s'ils ne se retrouvaient que les deux, un malaise certain s'installait, et ils finissaient immanquablement par partir chacun dans son coin.

Enfin, le fameux mercredi arriva. Félicia se sentit nerveuse dés son réveil. La journée était pourtant belle, le soleil dépassait largement les nuages, pour une fois, et les températures, loin d'être estivales, étaient toutefois suffisamment agréables pour que de nombreux collégiens profitent de la journée dans le parc de Poudlard. Félicia, elle, ne se sentit pas capable de faire autre chose que marcher. Elle voulait tellement intégrer cette équipe de quidditch, avoir ce poste qui depuis le premier match qu'elle avait vu a rempli ses rêves. La jeune fille sentait l'effervescence gagner peu à peu ses membres et l'impatience grandir dans son cœur, mêlés d'un stress particulier, l'un de ceux que rien ne parvient à diminuer, qui vous tient au ventre jusqu'à ce que soit passé l'épreuve.

Quand elle arriva au stade, elle fut impressionnée par la taille de la file d'attente... Elle voyait à l'autre bout du terrain le capitaine de l'équipe, un certain Mullet Peter, un septième année encourageant et souriant. Il observait avec attention le premier à s'être lancé, dans l'espoir de devenir le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor. Le débutant, bien qu'à l'aise sur son balai, ne parvint pas à rattraper une boule de tennis ensorcelée, moins rapide que les véritables cibles. Félicia observa tous ceux qui tentaient d'intégrer l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Le dernier à passer fut Charlie Weasley, l'ami de Sean, et à en juger par la tête étonnée de Peter et par les dix balles qu'il était parvenu à rattraper, les unes après les autres, il fut évident que son camarade de classe allait être sélectionné, et elle fut contente pour lui.

Après les essais d'attrapeur, ce fut le tour des poursuivants, il en manquait deux, et furent choisis un quatrième année et un de sixième année, Bott Georges et Boardman Stubby, qui rejoignirent celle qui était déjà là l'année précédente et que nul n'avait alors surpassé, une certaine Filiani Eliana, une élève de cinquième année. Le capitaine de l'équipe étant le gardien de l'équipe, ce fut alors le tour des essais au poste de batteur.

Le stress monta encore quand Félicia observa d'autres se lancer dans les airs, batte à la main. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit décoller celui qui, d'après les dires de Sean, était déjà là l'année précédente. Elle le vit ainsi renvoyer des balles avec une force incroyable. Elle était quasiment sûre que Peter allait le conserver dans son équipe, sans doute ravi de garder cette masse de muscle qui réagissait rapidement. En voyant partit Sean, juste après cet homme à la force musculaire impressionnante, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sean et elle n'avaient apparemment pas le physique désiré pour ce poste, ressemblant à un cure-dent à côté d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire. Cependant, en voyant évoluer le jeune homme batte à la main, elle changea son idée, admirant sa vivacité, et sa précision, et cela compensait le manque de force. Il semblait adorer cela, et Peter ne manqua pas de constater cette passion.

Quand ce fut son tour, Félicia pensa un court instant que ses chances étaient nulles, mais un sourire encourageant de celui qui adorait l'énerver la convainquit d'essayer, malgré tout, n'ayant de toute façon rien à perdre. Dés qu'elle s'élança, la boule qui s'était nichée au fond de son ventre depuis son réveil disparut, pour céder la place aux merveilleuses sensations qui faisaient qu'elle adorait voler, sous la forme de Vivet ou sur son balai, et elle virevoltait au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, envoyant chacune des balles qui arrivaient sur elle à l'endroit exact où la jeune fille devait les expédier. Quand elle atterrit enfin, Félicia sut qu'elle avait bien fait de s'élancer dans ce ciel bleu. Peter était visiblement ravi de sa performance, mais cela l'obligeait à faire un choix dont il se serait bien passé... Il avait trois candidats pour seulement deux places. Son batteur de l'an dernier, au talent reconnu, un certain Jorune Hullens intervint alors.

« Je te préviens tout de suite Peter, je ne travaillerai pas avec une gamine de deuxième année. Encore, un gars comme lui, ça passe, mais ne me force pas à combattre les Serpentard avec elle.

\- En quoi ça te dérange qu'elle soit de deuxième année ? T'as été sélectionné à son âge aussi, je te rappelle.

\- C'est une fille, Peter ! Une fille !

\- Et donc... ?

\- Mais les filles sont nulles !

\- Jorune ! Tu l'as vu toi-même, elle est loin d'être nulle ! S'énerva Peter.

\- Tu vas la faire rejoindre l'équipe ?

\- Oui, répondit la capitaine, glacial, face à l'attitude de Jorune.

\- Alors au revoir. Je ne suis plus dans le jeu. Trouve-toi un autre batteur.

\- C'est déjà fait, murmura-t-il, avant d'enchaîner quelques instants après le départ du prétentieux Gryffondor. Eh bien voilà ! Sean et Félicia, c'est ça ? Vous êtes officiellement les deux nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Vous venez rejoindre l'équipe ? »

Après s'être échangés un regard surpris et joyeux, Félicia et Sean s'élancèrent à la suite de Peter, afin de rejoindre Charlie, Eliana, Georges et Stubby. Ces derniers membres leur souhaitèrent à leur tour la bienvenue dans leur équipe, et semblaient ravis de la défection de l'armoire à glace qu'est Jorune, le qualifiant de prétentieux, insistant suffisamment sur ces défauts pour que tous se demandent ce que le garçon faisait chez Gryffondor.

Toute l'équipe revint alors en marchant à l'école, profitant de ces premiers instants pour commencer à créer des liens dans l'équipe, sans qu'il soit question des différents niveaux. La conversation se passa d'une telle façon que les trois jeunes de première année eurent l'impression de les connaître depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et ils entrèrent dans la cour de l'école dans un même éclat de rire. Pourtant, en arrivant, Peter les laissa rapidement, une nouvelle noirceur dans le regard. Félicia avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son capitaine. Elle avait remarqué la déception s'incruster dans ses yeux lorsque Jorune, aussi prétentieux soit-il, était parti. Malgré tout, les deux adolescents étaient amis, depuis plusieurs années, et Peter ne voulait pas que cette amitié soit détruite par le quidditch. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien d'autre. Elle ne le désirait pas non plus.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la Salle Commune de leur maison que les nouveaux coéquipiers se séparèrent, chacun partant retrouver ses amis. Stacey et Amelia furent ravies d'apprendre que l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ne comptait pas un membre de seconde année, mais trois ! De quoi surprendre beaucoup de monde. À commencer par les Serpentard, qui n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer ouvertement et bruyamment des choix effectués, jusqu'à ce que Jorune et Peter entrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. L'ancien joueur de l'équipe semblait avoir retrouvé son aplomb, et il félicita gentiment Sean et Félicia en passant près d'eux, faisant ainsi taire quasiment toutes les rumeurs environnantes, Jorune étant un excellent batteur. Seuls les Serpentard continuèrent de déverser leur fiel, sous les sourires dédaigneux de toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Une fois que toutes les équipes aient été constituées, le premier entraînement de l'équipe eut lieu, lors d'un après-midi couvert mais suffisamment lumineux. Peter rappela les règles du Quidditch, avant de faire travailler l'équipe ensemble, une première fois sans rien demander de particulier, de façon à pouvoir observer ce qu'il y avait à améliorer. À ses côtés se tenait Jorune, qui avait offert ses services pour les premiers entraînements. Il semblait avoir perdu sa prétention, et tous les anciens membres de l'équipe furent agréablement surpris de ce changement.

Le premier travail en équipe fut véritablement catastrophique, tous les membres se rentraient dedans, les poursuivants ne parvenaient pas à se passer le Souaffle sans le faire tomber, et rapidement Peter stoppa le jeu.

« STOP ! On arrête ! Bon... On a du travail... Eliana, Georges et Stubby, restez sur vos balais et aller vous entraîner à vous faire des passes. Des passes faciles pour l'instant. Charlie, je vais t'ensorceler une balle de ping-pong pour que tu t'entraînes aussi, bien que la vitesse n'égalera pas celle dans un véritable match... Et vous deux, Sean et Félicia...

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, intervint Jorune.

\- Parfait ! »

Chaque membre partit donc faire ce que Peter avait demandé. Lui-même passait voir les différents exercices. Sean et Félicia, quant à eux, s'étaient d'abord assis dans un coin, pendant que Jorune leur expliquait sa vision du poste de batteur.

« Votre poste est aussi important que tous les autres. Les batteurs sont ceux qui défendent leurs équipiers et qui attaquent leurs adversaires. Ils doivent être partout, ils doivent être à la fois la montagne qui stoppe le vent, et la tempête qui emporte tout avec elle. Mais vous êtes deux, et si vous ne travaillez pas ensemble, vous êtes inutiles ! Je vous ai vus voler, et c'est sûr qu'on n'aura pas de problèmes pour que vous fassiez dégager un Cognard, mais vous allez devoir sacrément apprendre à vous coordonnez ! Et pour ça, y a pas trente-six solutions ! En piste ! »

Et en effet, les deux jeunes ne parvenaient pas à travailler ensemble sans vouloir s'étriper... Pourtant, entraînement après entraînement, les améliorations se firent sentir. Leur confiance en l'autre s'améliorait, et même si en dehors du terrain ils avaient du mal à se parler simplement, leur jeu s'améliora. Rapidement, toute l'équipe recommença les entraînements ensemble, de telle sorte que Peter se retrouva confiant à l'approche du premier match de l'année, contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui était favorite pour ce premier match, s'appuyant sur des valeurs sûres qui, l'année précédente, avaient été remarquées pour leurs talents.

* * *

 **NdA : Je ne fais habituellement pas de note de fin, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut trouver d'où j'ai pris le prénom de Jorune ?**


	14. Chapitre 3, Mauvaise nouvelle

**NDA : Et hop ! Un petit chapitre supplémentaire ! Et c'est sans doute l'un des plus importants...**

* * *

La veille de ce fameux match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle, alors que Félicia avait réussi à dormir profondément et paisiblement, et que la journée s'annonçait magnifique, la jeune Gryffondor, pendant qu'elle déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, au côté de Sean, de Charlie et des ses amies, reçut une lettre transportée par un hibou à l'allure noble, aux plumes sombres. Quand Félicia vit l'expéditeur, elle pâlit et fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment et partit en courant sans dire un mot, lettre à la main, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades, qui s'étaient interrompus pour la regarder partir, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver cette fois-ci. Amelia avait même cherché Sean des yeux, pensant qu'il était responsable de cette réaction, mais celui-ci était aussi perdu que la jeune fille. Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, la jeune fille courut encore sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas qu'elle osa ouvrir l'enveloppe au papier épais, scellée par le sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

« Mademoiselle Noctua,

Veuillez excuser cette façon trop formelle de vous contacter, mais des événements récents nous forcent à ce recours... Au nom du Département de la Justice Magique ainsi que de tout le Ministère de la Magie, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre mère, Annabelle Noctua, a été retrouvée sans vie à son domicile, hier soir. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, face à cette nouvelle qui, je l'imagine, doit être dévastatrice. Néanmoins, il me faut vous prévenir qu'un Auror viendra vous parler ce week-end même, des questions subsistant sur la nature de cette mort. Puisqu'il s'agissait de votre mère, et pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre ce week-end, je me vois également dans l'obligation de vous communiquer les quelques éléments que nous avons jusqu'à présent. Les différentes preuves trouvées sur la scène nous indiquent que votre mère aurait été assassinée, sans qu'elle ait eu une chance de se défendre. N'ayant pu joindre Monsieur Torduhead, le compagnon de votre mère, depuis la découverte de son corps, celui-ci est aujourd'hui notre principal suspect, et je vous remercierais de bien vouloir nous communiquer aussitôt une tentative de communication avec vous de sa part, si cela arrive.

Je suis, encore une fois, sincèrement affligée de votre perte,

Mafalda Hopkrik

Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie

Département de la Justice Magique »

C'était donc arrivé. Il l'avait fait. Son père a tué sa mère. Félicia ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, voilà tout. Un simple cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller, et la journée allait être parfaite, les cours allaient être très intéressants, elle n'allait peut-être même pas se disputer avec Sean, elle réussirait à éviter Craig, et Rogue serait équitable avec tous les Gryffondor, non ? Non ?!

Non.

Non, Félicia n'allait pas se réveiller. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Réalité. Sa mère est morte.

Assassinée. Des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais cru devoir entendre ou lire un jour.

La jeune Gryffondor n'avait aucun problèmes à imaginer son père torturer sa mère comme il l'avait torturée pendant les dernières vacances, à se délecter de chacun de ses cris et supplications, et finalement jouir du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle, alors qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre, qu'elle était probablement à terre, ensanglantée, inconsciente peut-être sous les attaques incessantes... Et finalement, il a sans doute éclaté d'un rire malfaisant et joyeux quand la vie a déserté les magnifiques yeux de sa mère.

Sa mère est morte.

Morte. Pour toujours.

Annabelle Noctua n'était plus.

Et elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer.

Elle sentait une colère énorme monter du fond de son ventre, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas alors que c'était de la faute de cet homme, qui était toujours vivant et qui se prélassait très certainement, et elle se jura de venger sa mère, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour cela, peu importe les épreuves, les difficultés qu'elle devrait surmonter. Elle se jura que, dés qu'elle le pourra, elle poursuivra le criminel et lui fera payer pour tout ce qu'il avait commis. Le meurtre de sa mère ne restera pas impuni. Jamais.

Elle voudrait avoir ce monstre qu'elle appelait autrefois « papa » en face d'elle, pour pouvoir le faire souffrir comme il a fait souffrir sa mère avant de lui enlever la vie, lui enlever toute sa peau pour voir ce qui, au fond de lui, l'avait conduit à être aussi cruel, pour laisser le monstre apparaître comme elle savait qu'il existait. Elle voudrait l'avoir en face d'elle, pour que sa rage s'écrase sur son corps, encore plus froide et aiguisée qu'une épée, et plus brûlante qu'un volcan, afin que toute cette douleur qu'elle ressentait alors disparaisse, devienne poussière, que sa mère ressuscite, qu'elle puisse retrouver cette femme si gentille, si aimante, si... si parfaite !

Mais elle ne ressuscitera pas.

Elle était morte.

Félicia se considérait maintenant comme orpheline. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait considérer Joshua comme un homme. Un homme a un cœur. Lui n'avait rien d'autre que de la cruauté. Et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il torturé et tué sa mère ?

Félicia se leva alors. Les yeux aussi froids que les neiges éternelles des plus hauts monts du monde, dans son poing serré la lettre froissée qu'elle glissa rageusement dans sa poche, la tête haute. Elle ne pleura pas. Non, elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Non, Joshua ne gagnera pas. Elle ne le laissera pas gagner. Jamais. Il n'en était pas question. Sinon, autant rejoindre sa mère tout de suite, et sa mort n'aurait aucun sens, pour le peu qu'elle en avait.

Toute la journée, la jeune fille ne sortit pas un seul mot, et ses amies s'en inquiétèrent, essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais comment pourraient-elles comprendre ce que Félicia est en train de vivre alors que celle-ci ne leur a jamais rien dit sur les actions de Joshua ? Et que pourrait dire Félicia alors que la seule personne de sa famille qu'elle aimait n'est plus ? Comment dire que sa mère a été tuée par son père, qui l'a torturée pendant les dernières vacances ? Comment tenir bon ?

Comment affronter les regards qui se poseraient sur elle ?

Pourtant, le destin nous rattrape toujours, et il rattrapa Félicia en cours de sortilège. En effet, le professeur Flitwick désirait que les élèves effectuent un sortilège censé alléger n'importe quel objet, et pourtant incapable d'alléger son âme, mais ce sort en question avait été inventé par Joshua en personne, quelques années auparavant, et Félicia refusa catégoriquement d'effectuer ce sort, refusant ainsi tout ce que Joshua a pu réaliser, niant en quelque sorte cette horreur qu'il avait accompli. Il avait tué sa mère.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi refusez-vous de faire ce sort ?

\- Parce que.

\- Mademoiselle Noctua, vous n'êtes pas en cours pour choisir d'apprendre les sorts que vous voulez, vous êtes censée faire ce que votre professeur demande. Et, étant votre professeur, je vous demande de réaliser ce sort. Tout de suite.

\- Sans doute, mais je ne ferai pas ce sort. Désolée.

\- Et si je pénalise Gryffondor de dix points et vous donne une heure de colle ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas. »

Professeur comme élèves la regardèrent avec surprise. Jamais Félicia n'avait tenu tête à un professeur auparavant, et elle n'avait jamais fait perdre des points d'une façon que tous trouvaient stupide. Et pourtant, aux yeux de tous, la jeune fille ne semblait pas regretter cette décision, et paraissait préférer une heure de colle à ce sort, ce qui intrigua tout le monde... Tous se demandaient pourquoi elle refusait de faire ce sort. Il n'était pas très compliqué, après tout ! Mais Félicia retourna dans son silence, et personne n'obtint un seul mot supplémentaire de toute la journée, de quoi déclencher suffisamment de rumeurs et de bavardages chez les élèves de seconde année, et plus largement chez tous les Gryffondor, qui comptait vraiment dépasser les Serpentard cette année, pour la coupe.

Le lendemain, Félicia n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, et son équipe de Quidditch s'en inquiéta, le match étant le jour-même. Cette même équipe avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait de grosses cernes, et semblait d'une humeur plus massacrante que jamais, bien que tous sentaient que cette rage n'était pas destinée à l'un d'entre eux, sans qu'ils sachent la véritable cible de cette colère débordante.

Le match contre Poufsouffle commença alors, commenté cette année par Elias Jordan, un élève de Poufsouffle dont les commentaires faisaient rire une large partie du public. Rapidement, la mauvaise humeur de Félicia fit des merveilles pour son équipe, elle évoluait à la façon d'un éclair à travers le terrain de Quidditch, lançant les Cognards sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près des buts de son équipe, ou des poursuivants de Gryffondor, et pas un seul Poufsouffle ne parvint à amener le Souaffle près des cages des lions. Les poursuivants de Gryffondor, grâce à la colère froide de Félicia, marquèrent de très nombreuses fois, et même si l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle attrapa le Vif d'Or, ce fut Gryffondor qui gagna, ayant dix points de plus, après seulement une heure et demie de match.

Cependant, contrairement à tous les matchs précédents, gagnés par Gryffondor et suivis d'une grande fête, Félicia préféra s'isoler, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire contre Joshua. Sean essaya de la retrouver et de l'emmener à la fête, mais il n'arriva pas à la trouver.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune fille ne retourna pas dans sa chambre, préférant passer la nuit dans la calme Salle sur Demande, où personne ne lui poserait de questions auxquelles elle ne désirait pas répondre. Elle préparait son deuil, tissant dans son esprit une toile de fer capable d'enfermer sa peine éternellement. Petit à petit, elle retrouvait son calme dans une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Calme qui disparut le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une nuée de hiboux apporta à tous les élèves l'édition quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une de ce journal avait le portrait de sa mère, avec comme titre « Annabelle Noctua assassinée ? ». Le journal racontait tout ce dont Félicia était déjà au courant, mais cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur la plupart des tables de Gryffondor, tous comprenant enfin le comportement des derniers jours de la jeune fille. Charlie, qui était à ses côtés, posa une main qui se voulait rassurante et apaisante sur son épaule, et Amelia, de l'autre côté, lui saisit sa main. Aucun mot ne serait suffisant, et tous gardèrent le silence, jusqu'à ce que Craig, à la table des Serpentard s'exclame « Dommage que ce ne soit pas sa fille! ». Cette phrase fit se lever tous les Gryffondor, qui s'égosillaient tous contre le cousin de Félicia, et certains avaient même tentés de déclencher une bataille contre celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se joignirent rapidement aux hurlements, et ce n'est que lorsque Dumbledore, voix amplifiée, hurla « SILEEEEEEENCE », que les voix se turent, mais ne parvenant pas à effacer la colère qui flottait dans l'air. Félicia, quant à elle, profita de cette accalmie pour se tourner lentement vers son cousin et lui dit froidement : « Je m'en souviendrai, Craig, je m'en souviendrai... » avant de tourner les talons et de partir calmement de la Grande Salle, sous les regards de tout le monde.

Ce jour-là, Félicia s'enferma dans sa chambre, où ses amies vinrent la voir régulièrement, s'assurant qu'elle tenait le coup. Stacey et Amelia lui firent passer un message du professeur Flitwick qui, ayant compris les raisons de son désaccord de la veille, lui enlevait son heure de colle. La jeune fille eut de nombreuses visites, et tous lui apportaient son soutien, sans qu'elle les connaisse forcément. Mais certaines de ces nouvelles rencontres prétendirent être convaincue de l'innocence de Joshua dans cette tragédie. Félicia répondait à ces personnes qu'elle-même n'en était pas aussi convaincue, et ceux-là sentirent dans sa voix toute la haine qu'elle avait emmagasiné envers cet homme... Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Sean parmi toutes ces personnes, mais elle pensa qu'il ne désirait pas l'embarrasser, connaissant trop de choses sur ce que ce père ignoble lui avait fait subir.

N'ayant pas dormi depuis l'annonce du ministère, Félicia finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain.


	15. Chapitre 4, Menace paternelle

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je comptais publier ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, mais j'avais sous-estimé les préparatifs de Noël qu'il y avait à faire chez moi... Enfin... Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

* * *

Dés le lendemain, Félicia retourna en cours, soutenue par ses amies qui ne laissaient personne venir l'importuner. Il était fréquent qu'à la fin des cours, ses professeurs la gardent quelques secondes, pour leur présenter eux aussi leurs condoléances, la plupart ayant connu sa mère en tant qu'élève ou camarade. Félicia ne réagissait à aucunes de ces preuves d'amitié ou de soutien. Elle semblait anesthésiée de tout sentiment, ayant reformé son armure d'argent la veille, encore plus solidement qu'auparavant. Souvent, son passage dans les couloirs s'accompagnait d'un silence gêné, que seuls les Serpentard brisaient dans leur volonté de heurter et blesser la maison adverse, mais leurs efforts se brisaient à leur tour sur le bouclier de la jeune fille. Les rares à oser encore faire de ce meurtre un événement justifié, suivant l'exemple de Craig, se mettaient une grande partie du château à dos, et les murmures se turent dés la fin de la matinée, bien qu'il était probable qu'ils soient toujours présents dans les cercles de Serpentard, et peut-être dans quelques autres groupes d'amis, car ceux ayant le cœur froids ne sont pas toujours des serpents.

Cependant, cette armure qu'elle s'était forgée sur mesure faillit se briser une fois de plus quand, lors du repas dans la Grande Salle, encore un hibou arriva jusqu'à elle, tenant enfermée dans ses serres une lettre vermeille, pratiquement violette, et qui, une fois sur la table, devant Félicia, se mit à dégager des fumées menaçantes, ainsi qu'une odeur âpre similaire à celle de souffre, qui donna la nausée aux voisins les plus proches de la jeune fille.

« Euh... Félicia ? Demanda Sean.

\- C'est moi.

\- Euh... Tu as vu que tu viens de recevoir une beuglante ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer, merci de ton analyse.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite ?

\- Parce que je ne m'aventurerais pas à toucher le moindre objet ayant été en contact avec mon cher père. Et elle finira bien par dire ce qu'elle _brûle_ de me dire... »

Félicia venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase que la lettre explosa devant ses yeux, plus bruyamment que ne l'avaient fait auparavant de telles lettres. Le papier sembla se tordre sous l'explosion, d'une façon telle qu'aucun professeur ne l'avait vu, jusqu'à former le visage très fidèle de Joshua, qui se mit à parler d'une voix elle aussi très ressemblante à l'originale, où la folie se sentait dans les plus discrètes intonations.

« Alors Félicia ? On pleure sa maman ? On espère que son papa est innocent ? Ou on le sait déjà coupable ? Ah, si tu savais à quel point les cris et les supplications de ta mère étaient agréables à entendre ! Beaucoup plus expressive que toi, d'ailleurs, cette chère Annabelle... »

Dés les premières phrases, Félicia avait senti autour d'elle une agitation inhabituelle, bien qu'elle même toujours horriblement silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux de papier et d'encre de ce portrait de ce meurtrier, aussi ne pouvait-elle voir que tous les professeurs s'étaient approchés, et tentaient en vain de faire taire cette lettre aux accents les plus démoniaques qui soient, de la faire disparaître avant que son venin n'atteigne les âmes innocentes des élèves de Poudlard. Ils finirent par couper le son à tous les élèves, ne pouvant détruire l'objet en lui-même. Pourtant, ils avaient choisi de laisser Félicia écouter le poison de cet assassin jusqu'au bout, pensant que cela aiderait la jeune fille à faire son deuil.

« C'est de ta faute aussi, à toi, qui possède mon sang et qui l'a perverti en rejoignant ces stupides Gryffondor... Jamais je ne supporterai que ma descendance aille dans cette maison de chatons ! Ta mère a payé, et ce sera ton tour, et crois-moi, il arrivera bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Et cette fois-ci, tu crieras, tu peux en être certaine ! Profite bien de tes derniers instants... »

Et la lettre, dans un dernier éclat de feu et de rire moqueur, se consuma pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendres au reflet verdâtre au milieu de la table. Les professeurs redonnèrent l'ouïe à l'ensemble des élèves, mais un sourd n'aurait rien eu à entendre, puisqu'un lourd et long silence s'installa, tous ayant les yeux fixés sur la nuque de Félicia, qui elle même fixait le tas de cendre qui, par un sort de Dumbledore, se dissipa pour ne laisser qu'une brûlure sur la table en bois, qui sera probablement encore là des siècles plus tard. Enfin, elle se leva, tranquillement, son armure d'argent l'ayant défendue des attaques verbales de cet homme qui voulait la détruire jusqu'à l'emmener dans un tombeau de larmes et de culpabilité.

« Vous venez d'avoir un aperçu du très grand et innocent Joshua Torduhead ! S'exclama t-elle, toujours glaciale, bien que ses amis aient pu déceler une très légère pointe de rage sur le point d'exploser dans sa voix.. »

Les professeurs, au premier rang, échangèrent un regard, puis McGonagall s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'emmena avec elle, silencieusement, et partirent de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves les suivirent des yeux. Puis les portes se refermèrent derrière l'adolescente et la directrice de sa maison. Les deux marchaient vite, silencieusement. L'une perdue dans des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, tâchant de conserver son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, l'autre ne sachant que dire, les années de professorat ne lui ayant jamais donné l'expérience d'une telle situation. Tout ce que McGonagall pouvait faire, c'était guider la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, suivant ainsi ses consignes. Malgré elle, McGonagall était impressionnée par la force dont faisait preuve sa jeune élève, et elle comprit à l'instant pourquoi l'adolescente n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle, mais bien à Gryffondor. Nombreux seraient ceux qui se seraient écroulés, en larme, mais pas Félicia.

Les deux arrivèrent enfin devant une statue qui, après un mot de McGonagall, se tourna pour dévoiler un immense escalier en colimaçon, qu'elles montèrent. La professeur fit s'installer Félicia dans le bureau du directeur, en attendant que celui-ci revienne, et resta debout, dans son dos.

« Vous l'avez connue ? Demanda soudain la jeune Gryffondor, brisant le silence paisible qu'elle avait elle-même installé.

\- Votre mère ? Un peu... Elle est arrivée durant mes toutes premières années en tant que professeur. Elle était très gentille. Et très intelligente.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Félicia, d'une voix tremblotante, montrant ainsi cette faille qu'elle avait jusque là cachée à la perfection, mais que les derniers événements faisaient remonter à la surface.

\- Je ne sais pas... commença de répondre McGonagall avant d'entendre Dumbledore monter, apparemment accompagné. Si vous le voulez, ou en ressentez le besoin, nous pourrons continuer cette conversation... »

Sur ces derniers mots du professeur de métamorphose, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Il était suivi d'un autre individu, et Dumbledore fermait la marche. Les deux hommes étaient, comme Félicia le comprit rapidement, deux des ces mêmes Aurors dont la lettre de Mafalda Hopkirk l'avait avertie de l'arrivée. La beuglante avait du forcer à Dumbledore à leur demander de venir plus tôt que prévu. Ils portaient un uniforme dont seule la cape rappelait immanquablement l'appartenance au monde sorcier. L'ensemble était noir, et la veste portait deux rangées de boutons dorés portant le symbole du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Leur baguette était rangée de façon à ce qu'il puisse tirer en un temps remarquablement court. McGonagall laissa les quatre individus ensemble, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Dumbledore.

« Mademoiselle Noctua, je vous présente les Aurors Falcon et Wolveswan. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez censée les voir ce week-end...

\- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, bien que nous soyons tous conscients de la difficulté que cela peut représenter pour vous. Nous nous joignons d'ailleurs à votre peine...

\- En revanche, Monsieur Dumbledore, nos consignes nous obligent à vous demander de nous laisser en privé avec cette jeune fille...

\- Mademoiselle Noctua, cela vous dérange t-il de vous retrouver seule avec ces messieurs ? Demanda le directeur, dont un non de la tête de Félicia lui répondit. Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse... »

Félicia ne savait pas si elle pourrait répondre aux questions des deux Aurors, mais sa détermination à faire tomber Joshua était toujours aussi solide, si ce n'est plus encore que la veille. Et il valait mieux que cela se passe maintenant avant qu'elle ne laisse ses émotions déborder. De plus, les deux hommes dégageaient une force et une bienveillance qui lui faisait avoir une totale confiance en eux.

Enfin, Falcon et Wolveswan commencèrent à l'interroger, en veillant à ne pas utiliser d'images choquantes. Les questions, au début, étaient particulièrement générales, et portaient sur la personnalité de ses parents, sur les disputes qu'ils pouvaient avoir... Et enfin sur la violence dont pouvait faire preuve Joshua. Inconsciemment, à cette dernière question, Félicia se raidit, se bloqua, et fut incapable de continuer à répondre aux questions des deux Aurors, qui mirent plusieurs minutes à rassurer la jeune fille et à la convaincre de parler. Peu à peu, Félicia se reprit, et raconta, ses paroles secouées de longs silences et parsemées de frissons et de sanglots retenus au souvenir de ces horreurs qu'elle avait jusque là enfermé à double tour au plus profond de son cerveau. Et elle finit par se rendre compte que, le jour où sa mère l'avait libérée, celle-ci s'était suicidée, en s'abandonnant aux mains de ce monstre. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour que sa fille, Félicia, vive, et éclaire de son regard les recoins les plus sombres du monde.

Les deux Aurors la laissèrent parler, sachant que l'interrompre à ce moment bloquerait la jeune fille, et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas reprendre son récit. De plus, eux-mêmes étaient surpris par l'horreur des propos de la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n'imaginaient avant ce récit que Joshua soit un être aussi sadique, cruel et monstrueux. Enfin, Félicia se tut. Les deux hommes n'ayant rien de plus à demander à l'adolescente, ils la laissèrent repartir dans son dortoir, après l'avoir assurée qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour s'assurer que Joshua finirait arrêter. Avant qu'elle ne reparte, Dumbledore et McGonagall revinrent dans le bureau du directeur. L'homme à la tête de Poudlard resta avec les deux Aurors, tandis que McGonagall escorta une fois de plus Félicia, toujours en silence. Encore une après-midi qu'elle passera seule, s'isolant volontairement des autres élèves de son âge, sans que personne ne s'en étonne ou s'attende à autre chose.

Félicia ressassa pendant toute l'après-midi les paroles de son père... Elle s'était déjà doutée des principaux éléments qu'il avait énoncé, mais les entendre quasiment de sa propre bouche était pratiquement plus choquant... Elle avait voulu l'entendre, avoir des réponses, le voir payer pour ce qu'il a fait... Mais l'avoir entendu n'a pas été suffisant, et les questions s'accumulaient une fois de plus, et Félicia avait l'impression d'avoir une tempête de pensées et d'interrogations dans sa tête.

Quand elle était arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille s'était aussitôt écroulée sur son lit, luttant contre ses larmes, et n'avait pas vu la lettre qui était délicatement posée sur son oreiller... Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand le calme fut quelque peu revenu en elle, que Félicia la vit. Elle s'en saisit, et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Joshua. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ? Il voulait la tuer, qu'il le fasse !

« C'est encore moi, comme tu l'as sans doute remarquée... à moins que tu sois aussi bête que tous ces Gryffondor... J'espère que ma petite intrusion t'a fait plaisir ! Mais j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose... Tu vas mourir de mes mains, bien entendu, mais n'imagine pas que ça suffira à rembourser la dette que tu me dois ! Je t'enlèverai tout ce à quoi tu tiens, je t'enlèverai tous tes amis, tous ceux à qui tu peux faire confiance, tous ! Je marque toujours ce qui m'appartient, je t'ai marquée de mes sorts, et tu ne te soustrairas pas à ma puissance comme tu as si naïvement cru pouvoir le faire ! Tu vas payer pour avoir cru pouvoir m'échapper ! On n'échappe pas à Joshua Torduhead ! »

Donc elle ne lui suffisait pas ? Mais que lui faudrait-il de plus ? Pourrait-il seulement communiquer avec quelqu'un sans lui promettre de le détruire, lui et tout ce qu'il aime ?

Félicia savait qu'elle devrait sûrement confier cette lettre à un professeur, ou même aux Aurors, comme on le lui avait demandé, mais cela n'enlèverait pas la menace qui pèse à présent sur ses épaules et sur celles de ses amis...

Non, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Une seule.

Et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, Félicia était persuadée que c'était là la seule chose censée qu'elle pouvait faire pour les protéger. Elle n'a pas pu protéger sa mère, maintenant celle-ci n'était plus de ce monde, et personne ne perdra plus la vie par sa faute. Personne !

Félicia devait couper ses liens avec ses amis. Elle se retrouverait seule, mais ils seraient ainsi en sécurité, pourraient avoir une vie, peut-être même avoir des enfants quand viendra le temps. Et ce jour-là, elle saura qu'elle n'a pas fait tout cela pour rien. Ce n'était pas grave si elle-même n'aurait jamais droit à ce bonheur.

Félicia commença ce projet dés la soirée. Elle n'adressa pas un mot à tout ceux qui venaient la voir, était plus froide que jamais, et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour être désagréable, même si l'entreprise était loin d'être facile, la laissant rapidement épuisée, et profondément déprimée... Félicia savait que personne ne comprendrait son changement de comportement, qu'ils allaient s'accrocher, mettant sans doute cela sur son deuil, et il lui faudrait toute sa détermination pour s'accrocher à son but... Il lui en coûtait d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait construit en relations sociales, en amitié depuis l'année dernière... Mais il le fallait. Félicia ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir tomber devant elle, sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Étonnamment, Sean fut celui qui s'accrocha le plus longtemps, et Félicia dut redoubler d'efforts pour le repousser...

En revanche, la jeune Gryffondor ne sut pas comment agir en ce qui concernait son équipe de Quidditch... Finalement, elle décida d'y rester, se disant qu'ils ne risqueraient pas grand chose, les membres changeant tous les ans... Elle-même pourrait ne pas être reprise l'année suivante, et elle aimait trop voler pour sacrifier cette liberté... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Joshua gagner sur tous les points, il avait réussi à l'isoler, ce serait tout.

Mais la jeune fille, sur les conseils du Ministère de la Magie, ne put se rendre à l'enterrement de sa pauvre mère. Les différents organes de la Justice Magique étaient persuadés que Joshua s'y rendrait, et n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à l'adolescente, dans sa folie. Félicia ne put que leur donner raison, mais elle eut du mal à tenir debout le jour où Annabelle était enterrée. De toute façon, Félicia avait du mal à tenir bon tout court, et rendre un dernier hommage à sa mère ne l'aurait pas aidé à aller mieux.

Les rumeurs qui sur ses pas se faisaient entendre depuis que le meurtre de sa mère avait été rapporté par la Gazette des Sorciers, loin de disparaître, se contentèrent maintenant de la mépriser, voire de l'insulter, d'en faire une personne qui aurait pris comme un dû la pitié qu'ils avaient presque tous ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa perte, et la façon dont elle avait été assassinée. Félicia, qui n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, en était évidemment blessée, mais jamais elle ne le montra à qui que ce soit, la faute à sa fierté non pas exagérée, mais toutefois présente.

En revanche, elle eut plus de mal à ne pas montrer que la réaction d'Amelia et Stacey lui faisait mal, la blessait profondément... Celles que Félicia considérait autrefois comme ses amies n'hésitaient pas à faire tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour la faire se sentir mal, allant jusqu'à détruire des objets lui appartenant. La jeune fille savait que c'était la manière de ses deux camarades d'exprimer leur incompréhension et leur colère, et elle ne leur en voulait pas... Pas beaucoup, en tout cas. Et si, à de nombreuses reprises, Félicia fut tentée de renouer avec les deux filles, elle revenait rapidement sur sa première décision. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait, après tout, de leur assurer une vie tranquille ! Félicia, même si elle en souffrait, ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris cette décision. Comment pourrait-elle assumer que des innocents soient blessés pour elle ? Certains professeurs remarquèrent également ce changement de caractère, mais ne parvinrent pas plus à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille, aucun d'entre eux n'étant au courant de la dernière lettre de Joshua.


	16. Cpt 5Comment se défendre dun tel sorcier

Une fois que tous furent persuadés que Félicia était devenue imbue d'elle-même, et complètement antipathique, elle se retrouva complètement seule et isolée, comme elle l'avait désirée. Mais cela ne la gênait plus. De toute façon, elle avait rapidement remarqué que regretter ses choix ne servait plus à rien. Félicia avait décidé d'un bout de son chemin, et elle ne désirait pas s'en écarter, persuadée qu'elle était que c'était l'inconstance qui menait aux désastres. Elle ne supportait d'ailleurs que très mal les individus qui ne tenaient pas leur parole, ou qui en changeaient rapidement. Certains pourraient considérer la jeune fille comme orgueilleuse, persuadée de toujours prendre les bonnes décisions, mais elle savait que, correctement argumenté, elle pourrait envisager de changer ses opinions.

Néanmoins, si la solitude ne dérangeait pas l'adolescente, c'est parce qu'elle avait un nouveau but. Certes, Félicia avait protégé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les personnes qu'elle appréciait, mais si Joshua décidait de venir l'assassiner, elle ne voulait pas rendre les choses trop faciles, en ne pouvant se défendre. C'est pourquoi l'élève de Gryffondor retourna à la bibliothèque du collège, avec une fois de plus une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Félicia avait décidé de trouver un moyen de bloquer les sorts particulièrement dangereux de Joshua, qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vu en expérimenter la plupart. Elle fouilla tous les rayons de la bibliothèque, tomba sur _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie,_ ou encore _Les Grandes Découvertes Magiques_ , mais ne put trouver une œuvre qui correspondait à la totalité de ses attentes. Elle en lut pourtant certains, qui élargirent sa vision des duels magiques, et au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que la baguette de sa mère, qui ne lui était pas complètement fidèle, et qui s'était même complètement affaiblie sa puissance depuis la mort d'Annabelle, allait très certainement représenter une barrière supplémentaire dans son entreprise. Elle finit par retourner une fois de plus dans la Salle sur Demande, où elle avait trouvé les différents ouvrages qui lui avaient, l'année précédente, permit de se transformer en Animagus.

Là-bas, elle fouilla une fois de plus tous les rayons des étagères, et cette rigueur, cette détermination permit à Félicia de se faire une petite pile de livres qui, supposait-elle, pourrait l'aider à trouver un moyen pour affronter son père. Mais toutes ces heures de recherche, et donc d'absence des lieux communs, avaient été remarquées par Sean, le seul qui paraissait encore porter un peu d'attention à la jeune fille. Celui-ci se demandait ce que Félicia pouvait bien faire, et il avait constaté que, jour après jour, les cernes de la jeune fille s'agrandissaient. Pourtant, se rappelant le caractère explosif de sa camarade, il respecta son désir de solitude, sans pour autant le comprendre, et il n'était pas rare qu'il pose un regard inquiet sur Félicia, quand elle avait le regard perdu dans un univers où il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir constaté que les cheveux de la jeune fille pouvait avoir changés, les trouvant non seulement plus ternes qu'auparavant, mais aussi plus foncés. Et elle, trop occupée par ses recherches, ne remarquait pas l'attitude révélant la curiosité du jeune garçon.

Finalement, la jeune fille découvrit que pour pouvoir trouver un contre-sort aux créations de Joshua, il fallait qu'elle puisse les décrypter, c'est-à-dire en observer absolument tous les effets. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. En effet, si elle voulait pouvoir observer ce que produisaient les sorts de cet homme qu'elle exécrait, il lui faudrait les réaliser, les expérimenter. Cette nouvelle stoppa Félicia dans son élan assez longtemps. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Félicia ne retourna pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle redoublait d'attention en cours, peu importe duquel il pouvait s'agir, pensant ainsi éviter l'inévitable, et elle y parvint plutôt bien les premiers temps. Mais encore une fois, l'inévitable était la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle avait décidé de faire tomber Joshua, peu importe comment. Et là, le comment trouvait sa réponse dans l'expérimentation des sorts de Joshua pour mieux pouvoir les détruire.

Félicia entreprit donc de recenser tous les sorts que Joshua avait pu créer, s'aidant à la fois de ses souvenirs et des livres qui pouvaient évoquer le travail du mage. Les différentes descriptions des sorts lui donnaient la nausée, en lui rappelant parfois les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. C'est à cette période que ses nuits perdirent toute tranquillité. Son inconscient lui rappelait durant son sommeil ce qu'elle voulait oublier éveillée. Elle finissait invariablement par se réveiller en hurlant, et rapidement, elle prit la décision d'aller dormir dans la Salle sur Demande. Ainsi, elle ne réveillerait plus ses camarades qui, si elles n'avaient rien dit, n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Pourtant, les cauchemars de la jeune fille continuèrent, inlassablement, et une fois de plus, les cernes revinrent, encore plus grandes que celles que Sean avait constaté auparavant. La jeune Gryffondor en venait à redouter les heures nocturnes, nouvellement synonymes de cauchemars, jusqu'au jour où elle s'aperçut que ses souvenirs nocturnes cherchaient à lui rappeler un sort supplémentaire de Joshua. Et une nuit, au lieu de se réveiller en sursaut et en hurlant, comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, elle se releva calmement. Félicia venait de comprendre quelque chose. Joshua ne se contentait pas de la torturer... Il expérimentait ses nouveaux sorts sur l'innocente et vulnérable jeune fille qu'elle était alors. Félicia se demanda alors s'il était possible que ce monstre ait pu prendre un nouveau cobaye humain... La seule réponse qu'elle put trouver lui fit peur, et redoubla ses efforts. Certes, il lui faudrait faire ces sorts, mais bon. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ?

Comme Félicia l'avait prévu, la baguette de sa mère devenait de plus en plus difficile à manipuler au fur et à mesure que le niveau de difficulté des sorts augmentait. Mais elle continuait, elle persévérait, et les résultats qu'elle parvenait à obtenir l'encourageaient à aller encore plus loin. La jeune fille ne s'aperçut pas que les premières vacances de l'année étaient arrivées, mais elles lui donnèrent l'occasion de tester ses premiers contre-sorts. Ces premiers essais la déçurent, Félicia trouvait qu'ils manquaient de puissance, et qu'ils ne contraient pas suffisamment les sorts de Joshua. Pour les tester, elle avait créé une fausse baguette qui lançait un sort, à intervalles réguliers, qu'il lui fallait bloquer avec ses propres contre-sorts, mais plus d'une fois, la jeune fille se fit peur. Mais elle essaya, encore et encore, jusqu'à parvenir à un résultat qui lui conviendrait. Elle n'y arrivait pas, et la rentrée interrompit ses efforts incessants.

Un jour que la jeune fille était fatiguée de lancer des sorts qui ne marchaient pas comme elle le désirait, Félicia s'installa dans un fauteuil et entreprit de lire un autre livre. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait sans doute trouver des conseils pour parvenir à bloquer plus efficacement les sorts dont elle tentait d'annihiler les effets. Mais si elle ne parvint pas à trouver une telle information, Félicia fut rapidement absorbée dans la lecture d'un livre traitant de la création pure et simple de sorts. Cela lui parut à la base insensé. Puis elle se rendit compte que Joshua, lui, en avait bien créé à partir de rien. Elle avait beau haïr cet homme, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était un sorcier redoutable ! Et ce sous de multiples aspects.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait aussi se concentrer sur les cours, et ces jours-ci, les professeurs semblaient vouloir assommer leurs élèves de devoirs, et pendant plusieurs jours, Félicia n'eut pas un seul moment à consacrer à la réalisation de ces contre-sorts, ni à la création de nouveaux. C'est pendant cette période que Jorune, le meilleur ami de son capitaine de Quidditch et ancien membre de l'équipe vint la voir, alors qu'elle était seule dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« Je peux te déranger ? Demanda t-il, voulant commencer la conversation d'une façon basique.

\- Euh... ça dépend...

\- Faut qu'on parle Quidditch.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pendant le premier entraînement, je ne vous avais pas dit, à Sean et à toi, qu'il vous faut travailler ensemble si vous voulez réussir quelque chose ?

\- Si...

\- Donc pour toi, travailler ensemble, ça veut dire ne même plus lui adresser la parole ? Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, parce que je doute que ce soit directement par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Je te parle franchement parce que tu es talentueuse, et je trouve dommage que tu te bousilles toute seule. Et si c'est juste une embrouille avec lui, réglez-la. Parce que tu es dans une équipe. Faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que ce que tu fais, comment tu te conduis dans l'équipe, ça a des répercussions sur l'ensemble de Gryffondor.

\- Mais je sais tout ça !

\- Alors change ton comportement ! Fais quelque chose, parce que tu mets une mauvaise ambiance dans l'équipe...

\- Je... Je vais essayer.

\- Ce serait pas plus simple si tu disais à quelqu'un ce qui t'arrive et d'arrêter d'agir comme ça ? Enfin, ce que j'en dis... En tout cas, merci d'essayer. »

Tout ce que Jorune venait de lui dire, bien qu'elle-même se l'était déjà dit auparavant, lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Peut-être qu'entendre toutes ces paroles dans la bouche d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu était de trop, lui faisait atteindre un niveau de stress, d'inquiétudes qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Félicia se sentit commencer à trembler. Elle sentait les larmes monter aux yeux. Quand elle sortit de la Salle Commune, personne ne lui adressa un regard. Dés qu'elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, elle partit en courant vers une des tours du château. Quand elle eut devant elle le paysage écossais, sous une brume plus ou moins épaisse, la jeune fille ressentit le besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage, et elle se transforma en Vivet, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait dans les environs de Poudlard. Lors de son vol, elle ressentit plus qu'elle ne sentit la nature autour d'elle, semblant la porter, l'élever dans les cieux, lui faire découvrir la beauté sauvage de la nuit. Félicia, pendant son vol, se rendit compte d'à quel point elle s'était enfermée ces derniers temps, aussi bien socialement que par le fait qu'elle n'ait quasiment pas bougé de l'intérieur du collège. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Félicia se sentit vivante, elle en oublia même momentanément pourquoi elle s'était isolée de cette façon. Elle vola quasiment toute la nuit, se posant quelque fois sur des branches en hauteur pour observer le monde, si fort, si éternel, si indépendant, ayant l'air si paisible sous la clarté de la lune.

Félicia ne revint qu'au matin à Poudlard, épuisée mais heureuse.


	17. Cpt 6 1er match: Serdaigle vs Gryffondor

**NdA : Désolée pour cette absence pour laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! J'essaierai de vous poster un autre chapitre rapidement.**

* * *

Pourtant, au petit-déjeuner, quand Félicia lut la Gazette du Sorcier de la journée, sans ressentir de fatigue, sa bonne humeur s'effrita quelque peu, sans complètement disparaître. Un petit article, qu'un lecteur inattentif n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué, évoquait l'arrestation d'un homme à Pré-au-Lard, la veille-même de la sortie nocturne de Félicia. Ce fait divers aurait pu rester banal voire inintéressant aux yeux de la jeune fille si l'article ne précisait pas que l'individu travaillait pour Joshua Torduhead lui-même ! Cette nouvelle rappela brusquement à la jeune fille pourquoi elle avait coupé tout les liens avec ceux qui étaient ses amis, et lui fit prendre conscience du danger de sa précédente sortie. Les hommes de Joshua pouvaient donc être aussi près d'elle sans qu'elle ait été mise au courant... Même si personne n'était au courant de sa capacité d'Animagus, elle savait qu'elle risquait à tout moment de se faire blesser, ou capturer, considérée comme un simple oiseau, et que personne ne pourrait l'aider si cela venait à arriver, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un des sbires de Joshua, dont les pores exsudaient de cruauté. Pourtant, elle avait tellement apprécié sa sortie nocturne que Félicia ne pouvait accepter de renoncer à cela, malgré les risques. Elle avait renoncé à trop de choses pour en rajouter une, et la jeune Gryffondor en assumerait seule les conséquences si l'une de ces sorties finissait mal.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, dans laquelle Félicia ne restait dorénavant que pour prendre ses repas, la jeune Gryffondor croisa les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, en train de parler de sortilèges, et qui ne remarquèrent même pas la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci fut intriguée par le bout de conversation qui parvint à ses oreilles :

« ...Torduhead ait appris la legilimancie.

\- Oui, vraiment dommage. J'espère qu'il ne s'en est jamais servi contre quelqu'un... Cette personne n'aurait eu absolument aucune chance face à lui...

\- Et pourtant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part... Je me rappelle quand... »

Félicia se demanda en quoi consistait cette legilimancie dont parlaient à l'instant les deux professeurs. Elle supposa que c'était une technique de magie noire que ce monstre maîtrisait. Une de plus. La jeune fille se promit de se renseigner dés qu'elle le pourrait sur cela. En attendant, elle devait se rendre à un entraînement de Quidditch. Là-bas, comme elle l'avait promis à Jorune, elle fit un effort pour travailler en commun avec Sean, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe. Cet effort fut remarqué, et si personne n'en dit rien, tous appréciaient ce changement de comportement. Après tout, même si elle n'avait plus d'amis, son équipe l'appréciait toujours, n'ayant rien de particulier à lui reprocher, et cela, la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Et pourtant, après cet entraînement, Félicia elle-même s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en tentant de s'éloigner des membres de son équipe, et elle retrouva le plaisir de voler à leurs côtés, d'autant plus qu'un match arrivait à la fin de la semaine, les faisant affronter l'équipe des Serdaigle.

Les jours qui suivirent ne laissèrent que très peu de temps libre à la jeune fille, et pour une fois, Félicia décida d'en profiter et de se reposer, de façon à être en forme pour le match qui arrivait. Sa solitude forcée commençait à lui peser, mais elle tenait bon, grâce à sa volonté qui dépassait absolument tout, et que rien n'arrivait à briser, bien que Félicia en ait parfois l'impression. Et Joshua, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait suffisamment souffrir, souhaitait la casser, faire éclater en morceau cette volonté. Pour cela, il ne reculait devant rien, et la veille du match de Quidditch, Félicia reçut une lettre de sa part.

« Encore vivante ? J'espère que tu profites bien de tes derniers instants de vie... Je me suis rendu à l'enterrement de ta mère, même si j'ai du me déguiser. C'était très émouvant ! Enfin... De l'avis général, moi j'ai trouvé que ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à une comédie ! J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de ne pas t'y voir ! Mais j'imagine que les petits penguins du Ministère t'ont déconseillée de t'y rendre... Mais ils ne suffiront pas pour te protéger éternellement, je t'en fais le serment ! Et Poudlard, malgré ses statues de pierre, aussi bien défendu et armé que possible, ne saura pas te garder saine et sauve ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne parlais plus à personne... Tous tes anciens amis t'auraient-ils reniée ? En tout cas, cette nouvelle m'a bien fait rire, je t'en remercie !

Oh, et une dernière chose, bon match de Quidditch, ma fille !

Ton papa, Joshua. »

Et Félicia déchira cette lettre. Il veut la tuer, il n'a qu'à venir, elle l'attendait, mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à lui envoyer des menaces si c'était pour ne rien faire. Et que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il désire tellement la détruire ? Elle n'était qu'une gamine... Et vouloir la tuer parce qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la maison Serpentard était un peu trop exagéré, selon elle. Mais si la première partie de la lettre ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Félicia, la dernière phrase de la missive l'inquiétait. Lui qui voulait tellement la faire souffrir, comptait-il faire quelques chose lors du match contre Serdaigle ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une autre menace qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution ?

Cette question resta dans sa tête jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans qu'elle ait pu y répondre, et en arrivant au stade, Félicia sentit un stress nouveau s'installer en elle, sous-tendu d'inquiétude, craignant ce qui pourrait arriver si Joshua décidait effectivement de venir lui rendre visite en plein match de Quidditch. Sean sentit que sa camarade était stressée, et entreprit de la détendre, se méprenant toutefois sur les causes de son inquiétude.

« Tu sais, Félicia, on va gagner.

\- Pardon ? Demanda t-elle, interrompue dans ses pensées par l'exclamation de Sean.

\- On va le gagner ce match. Rien ne nous en empêche ! Tu peux te détendre.

\- Bien sûr, on est les meilleurs de toute façon !

\- Exactement ! Allez, relâche toi un peu, t'es toute raide. Je compte pas m'envoler avec un bloc de glace comme coéquipière ! »

Sean continua à sortir blagues sur blagues pour aider Félicia à entrer sur le terrain en étant à l'aise, et il y parvint assez bien. Ce jour-là, les conditions météorologiques étaient loin d'être agréables. Le ciel était couvert, la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment, et il y avait un vent glacé qui s'infiltrait sous les costumes officiels des joueurs. Quand les quatorze joueurs furent en place, chacun s'impatientait de commencer à jouer, seul moyen en leur possession pour se réchauffer un minimum. Enfin, Madame Bibine siffla le début du jeu, et tous s'envolèrent, Sean et Félicia entourant leurs coéquipiers, s'apprêtant à relancer tout cognard qui s'approcherait de trop près, pour les envoyer sur ceux qu'ils désiraient faire perdre.

Peu après le début du match, alors qu'aucun but n'avait encore été marqué, la pluie se mit à tomber, douchant les joueurs et redoublant leur ardeur. Et cette pluie n'était pas pour déplaire ni aux spectateurs ni au commentateur.

« Et sous cette pluie, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'approchent des buts des lions, s'apprêtent à marquer et... Le souaffle est bloqué par le gardien de Gryffondor ! Celui-ci le renvoie à Filiani Eliana qui fait une passe, un poursuiveur adverse arrive... Dommage pour l'équipe de Serdaigle dont le poursuiveur vient de se prendre un cognard magnifiquement bien lancé par Sean Dearborn ! ET BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Les Serdaigle reviennent sur le terrain, leurs batteurs font bien reculer les Gryffondor... Et un cognard fait lâcher le Souaffle pour atterrir dans les mains des Gryffondor ! »

Le match devenait de plus en plus électrique, et ni la pluie ni le vent ne représentaient des obstacles. Bien entendu, le Souaffle glissait des mains et tous les poursuiveurs devaient faire plus d'effort pour le garder dans ses mains, et le vent déviait un peu la trajectoire de la balle, mais ça faisait partie intégrante du jeu, et tous parvenait à faire ce qu'il s'était fixé comme but. Le froid, en revanche, devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et chaque équipe espérait que leur attrapeur finirait par conclure le match. Ce moment arriva une demi-heure plus tard...

« Oh, je crois que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle vient de voir le Vif... OUI ! Il s'élance, celui de Gryffondor le suit de près, ce dernier gagne du terrain d'ailleurs ! Deux cognards les font tout les deux dévier, mais ils ne perdent pas de vue le Vif ! Les deux se côtoient, leurs coudes se frôlent... Ils sont à portée de main du Vif... ET GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE CE MATCH ! »

Cette dernière exclamation déchaîna la foule, et des cris de joie résonnaient de chaque côté du terrain, des banderoles rouges et dorées étaient sorties, et malgré la pluie, tous les Gryffondor s'embrassaient. L'équipe de Serdaigle, bonne perdante, vint les féliciter. Rapidement, Félicia parvint à s'éclipser de ces effusions de joie, sachant ou croyant qu'elle n'était pas désirée à la fête qui aurait immanquablement lieu dans la soirée. Pourtant, la jeune fille était tout aussi ravie de la victoire de son équipe, et à cette joie se mêlait le soulagement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé durant ce match, comme elle l'avait craint.

Félicia passa la soirée loin de tout individu, et personne ne remarqua son absence de la fête ayant lieu dans la tour des Gryffondor. Personne ou presque. Sean et Charlie l'avaient remarquée. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa aller la chercher. Les deux élèves n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vu de Félicia dans le Poudlard Express, mais ils ne l'oubliaient pas, et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leur camarade, qu'ils considéraient, malgré tout les efforts de Félicia, comme leur amie. Ils se doutaient de la raison qui avait pu pousser la jeune fille à se séparer de tout le monde, mais ils étaient incapables de trouver un moyen de la faire revenir à la raison.

L'adolescente en question, si elle n'était pas dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ne travaillait pas pour autant. Elle s'était dirigée vers la Salle sur Demande, et s'était endormie juste après s'être installée dans un fauteuil. Sa sortie nocturne, sa nuit passée à s'inquiéter et le match de Quidditch l'avaient épuisé, physiquement comme mentalement. Pourtant, cette nuit ne fut pas aussi confortable que la jeune fille l'espérait. En effet, Félicia était en proie à de nombreux cauchemars, et elle n'arrêta pas de se retourner, de crier, de supplier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille brusquement, en sueur. Elle avait l'impression que des vis s'enfonçaient dans sa tête, essayaient de percer son esprit, et le seul moyen que trouva la jeune fille pour échapper à ce mal de tête fut de se transformer en Vivet. Dés que Félicia se fut transformée, la douleur partit mystérieusement, sans qu'elle eut compris pourquoi.

Le lendemain, après une nuit sous forme d'Animagus, Félicia repartit en cours. Ce n'aurait pu être qu'une simple journée si, en plein milieu du cours de métamorphose, son mal de tête de la veille n'était pas revenu, encore plus violent et douloureux. Par miracle, la jeune fille parvint à attendre la fin du cours, mais elle fut ensuite obligée d'aller à l'infirmerie, ne pouvant plus supporter une minute de plus la souffrance qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« Que vous arrive t-il ? Lui demanda Madame Pomfresh dès son arrivée.

\- Mal à la tête... eut tout juste le temps de dire Félicia avant de s'évanouir. »

Madame Pomfresh, qui avait sa baguette à la main, eut le temps de faire apparaître un oreiller sous la tête de Félicia, afin que celle-ci ne se blesse pas malencontreusement en chutant. Mais cela fit comprendre à la jeune fille que ce n'était pas une migraine. En effet, durant son malaise, son esprit voyagea, sans qu'elle l'ait désiré, jusqu'à l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Là-bas, elle vit le dos d'un homme, qu'en un clin d'œil elle reconnut comme étant celui de Joshua. Face à lui se tenaient quelques hommes, des sorciers, avec de longues capes sombres. Ils semblaient attendre un ordre. L'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor se déplaça encore de quelques mètres, de façon à faire face à Joshua. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, et semblait profondément concentré. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux...

Et Félicia réintégra son corps. Toutefois, elle resta encore inconsciente un certain temps dans l'infirmerie. Durant tout ce temps, Madame Pomfresh avait demandé à la directrice des Gryffondor de venir, ses connaissances médicales lui ayant permis de remarquer que ce qui arrivait à Félicia n'avait rien de naturel. Quand McGonagall était arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle s'aperçut également aux traits tirés de l'élève que celle-ci était victime de magie noire, et fit aussitôt appel au directeur, qu'elle estimait seul capable de soigner l'adolescente, ou en tout cas le seul qui ait la possibilité de la soigner durablement. Et effectivement, lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il comprit aussitôt ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille, et d'une formule magique régla le problème. L'homme resta au chevet de Félicia, jusqu'à son réveil, qui ne tarda pas.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Noctua.

\- Euh... Bonjour... Qu'est ce que je fais... à l'infirmerie ?

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas être venue ici ?

\- Non, absolument pas... Je me souviens avoir eu mal à la tête et... c'est tout.

\- Et bien vous vous êtes rendue de vous même jusqu'ici, avant de vous évanouir... Ce que vous avez eu n'était pas une migraine, loin de là.

\- Comment ça, pas une migraine ? Qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

\- Lorsque vous étiez... inconsciente... Vous n'avez pas vu quelque chose de... disons de particulier ? Que vous n'auriez pas du voir, et qui n'était pas un rêve...

\- Si... Comment le savez-vous ? Réagit enfin Félicia, surprise de voir que Dumbledore était au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Vous avez été la victime d'une magie noire... J'imagine que vous savez qui est son auteur... Il a pratiqué ce qu'on appelle de la legilimancie... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse essayer de vous attaquer de cette façon, mais il ne devrait plus en être capable.

\- De la legilimancie ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Pour faire simple, disons que c'est un art qui permet de manipuler par la pensée une personne à des kilomètres de soi... Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne pourra plus l'utiliser contre vous, j'ai placé une barrière magique mentale à cet effet.

\- Euh... Merci, alors...

\- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant reposez-vous, ou Madame Pomfresh voudra vous garder toute une semaine ! »

Et Dumbledore partit sur ces dernières paroles, laissant la jeune fille désemparée et surprise. Ainsi, la legilimancie consistait à manipuler les autres... Cette technique nécessitait sûrement de connaître assez bien la personnalité de l'individu avec lequel on essayait de se mettre en contact. Pas étonnant que s'être transformé en Vivet la veille avait donc stoppé ce qui, Félicia en était sûre, ne pouvait avoir été qu'une première tentative. Et la Gryffondor se mit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Joshua était parvenu à ses fins, s'il avait totalement pris l'emprise de son être... Et Félicia se promit de ne plus jamais laisser une telle porte ouverte à l'homme qu'elle haïssait, et de ne pas dépendre d'un sorcier, même aussi talentueux que Dumbledore.

Ainsi, dés le lendemain, Félicia retourna dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque où, pour une fois, elle trouva les ouvrages qu'elle recherchait. La jeune fille découvrit ainsi que si la legilimancie permettait de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, l'occlumancie permettait de bloquer ces intrusions. Cependant, aucun livre n'indiquait comment apprendre cette magie, et la jeune fille fut contrainte de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. Là-bas, après avoir passé des heures à lire des pavés tous plus indigestes les uns que les autres, Félicia finit par trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais l'apprentissage de cet art était fortement déconseillé à tout sorcier de premier cycle, en raison de son niveau d'exigence, mais aussi parce qu'il repoussait un peu plus loin les limites de la magie. Toutefois, la jeune fille était déterminée, et elle essaya malgré tout. Lors de ses premiers essais, elle se heurta à un mur, mais l'adolescente se refusa à s'avouer vaincue. Alors, soir après soir, elle réessayait, encore et encore, jusqu'à apercevoir au loin les prémisses d'une réussite. Mais Félicia savait qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour parvenir à devenir complètement occlumens.

* * *

 **Nda : Je fais court. Je ne sais pas si un sort comme celui de Dumbledore existe vraiment, mais je tenais juste à signaler que, selon moi, il ne marcherait pas dans le cas de Harry, à cause de son lien avec Voldy.**


	18. Chapitre 7, le sortilège du Patronus

**NdA : Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté, suivent cette histoire ou l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je tiens seulement à indiquer que les passages en italiques, à la différence des premiers chapitres, ne sont pas tirés des livres de Rowling. D'ailleurs, s'il faut le rappeler, l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient toujours pas, je ne fais que jouer avec !**

* * *

Mais les semaines passaient rapidement, partagées entre les heures de cours de Félicia, ses entraînements de Quidditch, et ses tentatives d'occlumencie, et les vacances de Noël arrivaient de plus en plus vite, oubliantes des rafales de vent qui accompagnaient la neige et le froid, qui s'apprêtaient tous trois à envahir le sol écossais et les abords de l'école de Sorcellerie. La jeune fille était sans doute l'une des seules, professeurs inclus, à ne pas être très excitée à cette idée... Après tout, elle était maintenant orpheline, alors comment pourrait-elle être impatiente à l'arrivée de la fête familiale par excellence ? Et elle enviait tous ceux qui repartaient chez eux, qui allaient embrasser leurs mères, que leurs pères allaient serrer dans leurs bras, pendant qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre qu'un lit froid et des larmes glacées au fond de son cœur, avec des devoirs comme seuls cadeaux. Et cette année, de par sa nouvelle isolation, la jeune fille savait que ce Noël-ci, aucuns présents ne seraient au pied de son lit, à la différence de l'année précédente.

Mais lorsque les vacances arrivèrent finalement, le silence et cette nouvelle forme de solitude étaient devenus plus réconfortants que l'agitation constante de la foule d'élèves. Ce coup-ci, Sean était le seul autre Gryffondor à être resté au château. Félicia était contente d'être en vacances, et était presque parvenue à oublier la fête annuelle. À la place, elle s'entraînait encore et encore à l'occlumancie, où elle lisait des ouvrages relativement avancés sur la magie, que les professeurs trouveraient certainement trop compliqués pour une élève de deuxième année, s'ils tombaient un jour sur ces ouvrages. Bien entendu, elle s'était rapidement débarrassée de tous les devoirs que ses professeurs leur avaient donné à faire. Ses journées, finalement, étaient bien remplies, si elles n'étaient pas joyeuses...

Pourtant, le 24 décembre, la jeune fille reçut une lettre de la part du Ministère de la Magie...

« _Mademoiselle Noctua,_

 _En raison des récents événements, connus ou non du grand public, et vous concernant de près ou de loin, il me faut vous prévenir des récentes décisions, puisque votre protection est la raison de la création de plusieurs de ces décisions. Notamment, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en lisant le journal, puisque cette information a été divulguée, des hommes au service de Joshua Torduhead ont été repérés à Pré-au-Lard, et, bien entendu, arrêtés, mais cela uniquement pour certains, d'autres étant parvenus à échapper à nos Aurors. Le fait que plusieurs autres individus soient toujours en liberté à proximité d'un établissement aussi important que Poudlard nous pousse à augmenter la protection autour du château, avec l'accord de M. Dumbledore._

 _À cet effet, l'école de sorcellerie sera entourée de Détraqueurs, qui interdiront l'accès à tout individu étranger à l'établissement. Mais, vous concernant davantage, tout courrier entrant à Poudlard sera lu et surveillé. Nous sommes en effet quasiment certains que le meurtrier de votre mère a tenté de rentrer en contact avec vous, et nous pouvons donc aisément conclure qu'il réessaiera, auquel cas nous tenons à être au courant._

 _Encore une fois, je tiens à vous témoigner, mademoiselle, de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Mafalda Hopkrik_

 _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_

 _Département de la Justice Magique_ »

Félicia ne s'étonnait pas que des mesures soient prises, et en aucun cas ces nouvelles mesures ne la dérangeaient véritablement. De plus, la jeune fille savait que le Ministère avait raison, en évoquant une tentative de Joshua d'entrer en contact avec elle. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle en avait déjà reçu plusieurs de sa part, bien qu'elle ignorasse les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi. En revanche, la Gryffondor ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces fameux détraqueurs que la lettre évoquait sans donner de détails sur ces créatures...

Puis, une idée lui vint alors. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne... Vraiment parlé, en tout cas, pas parce qu'on lui reprochait quelque chose ou qu'on lui apprenait qu'elle s'était fait attaquer à distance... Il y avait toujours Sean, certes, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un à qui la jeune fille désirait parler, ces jours-ci, et surtout pas de quelque chose qui concernait sa famille ou ses sentiments. Et Félicia venait de se rappeler une des propositions du professeur McGonagall, d'aller lui parler... Ce qui lui permettrait en plus d'avoir sa réponse sur les détraqueurs ! La jeune fille sortit donc de la Grande Salle, où elle avait reçu cette lettre, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, le logement de la directrice des lions se situant juste à côté.

« Entrez ! Dit la professeur quand Félicia frappa à sa porte. Oh, mademoiselle Noctua ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien... En fait... Je me demandais... Qu'est ce que sont des Détraqueurs ?

\- Des détraqueurs ? Puis-je vous demander où vous en avez entendu parler ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans votre programme...

\- Ce n'est pas pour les cours madame, le ministère va en mettre autour de l'école...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demanda McGonagall, intriguée.

\- Tenez, lisez ! Félicia lui passa donc la lettre, qu'elle avait toujours dans ses doigts.

\- Eh bien... J'imagine que vous devez en effet savoir à quoi vous attendre... Les détraqueurs sont certainement les plus horribles créatures magiques qui soient – avec les Inferis, des cadavres vivants – et ils sont habituellement à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, où ils servent de gardiens... Ce sont des êtres qui se nourrissent de la peur et de la culpabilité de leurs adversaires, absorbant tous les autres sentiments, ne laissant plus que le désespoir, jusqu'à ce que ces adversaires ne perdent la tête...

\- Même si on se contente de les approcher ? Sans les attaquer ?

\- En théorie, non. Ils sont censés obéir au Ministère de la Magie, et ne s'en prendre qu'aux individus inconnus, mais ces créatures n'ont rien de comparables avec un esprit humain. S'ils ont faim, les détraqueurs n'hésiteront pas à attaquer...

\- Mais on peut quand même se défendre, non ?

\- Il existe un sort, en effet, mais je ne vous l'enseignerai pas, il est très loin de votre niveau actuel. Pas avant votre quatrième voire cinquième année.

\- D'accord... Je suppose que c'est inutile d'insister ?

\- Oui, répondit McGonagall, en riant légèrement, quoique toujours sérieuse. Je peux vous aider pour autre chose, mademoiselle ?

\- Eh bien... En fait... Vous pouvez me parler de ma mère ?

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Annabelle était une sorcière très douée, très intelligente. Le choixpeau n'a d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps pour se décider à l'envoyer chez les Serdaigle... Elle était toujours première, excepté en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Une élève toujours gentille, souriante, amicale. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Même les Serpentard la supportaient, voire l'appréciaient, pour certains... Nous pensions tous qu'elle allait finir par travailler pour le Ministère, ou à ce niveau d'exigence-là, en tout cas... Aussi, tout le monde a été très surpris quand on a appris son mariage avec... avec Torduhead. »

McGonagall continua à raconter des anecdotes à propos d'Annabelle à Félicia. Certaines la firent rire, d'autres la surprirent... Pourtant, à la fin, Félicia finit par fondre en larmes. Sa mère lui manquait tellement... McGonagall tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put... Puis la jeune fille, qui s'était un peu ressaisie, finit par prendre congé de la professeur de métamorphose, sans remarquer que les yeux de sa professeur brillaient étrangement.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Félicia réfléchit longuement. Puis, en pensant que, une fois que les Détraqueurs entoureront le château, elle ne pourra peut-être plus se promener aussi aisément sous sa forme de Vivet, elle prit la décision de partir une nouvelle fois. Les hommes de Joshua ne pourraient pas savoir qu'il s'agit d'elle, de toute façon. Et elle en avait besoin, de cette bouchée d'air et de liberté.

Ce coup-ci, Félicia partit en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Elle aperçut Hagrid, dans son jardin, en dépit du froid qu'il faisait, son chiot, pas plus grand qu'un ballon à ses côtés. Félicia était persuadée, connaissant vaguement Hagrid, que le chien ne garderait pas longtemps sa petite taille, et finirait bientôt par être particulièrement imposant. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se réjouissait de sentir le vent effleurer ses ailes, les flocons de neige qui tombaient depuis le matin atterrir légèrement sur ses plumes. Elle finit par se poser sur une branche haute d'un sapin, au bord du lac, en restant toutefois à l'abri de la neige. Elle regarda la nuit tomber, elle écouta les animaux nocturnes se réveiller, et reprendre cet empire naturel qui est le leur. Elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'une chouette vint se poser à ses côtés, sur la même branche qu'elle, l'ignorant complètement. Quand la jeune Gryffondor se décida enfin à rentrer au château, après avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de regret au souvenir de ces promenades nocturnes, la neige avait recouvert les environs d'un épais manteau blanc, tout comme son cœur était recouvert par tout ce qui lui était arrivé, au point de ne plus ressentir avec la même force ce qui survenait maintenant.

Le lendemain, Félicia ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Noël, et les sourires de ses camarades de Poudlard ne changeaient rien à son stoïcisme. Comme elle s'y attendait, aucun cadeau ne l'attendait à son réveil. En revanche, la jeune fille profita de cette journée pour se renseigner sur ce sort qu'avait évoqué McGonagall la veille, qui est censé vaincre ces Détraqueurs qui allaient sous peu entourer le château, et qui paraissaient abominables. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était sur le point de trouver ce qui l'intéressait à la bibliothèque de l'école, la bibliothécaire lui prit le livre des mains, arguant qu'il n'était pas destiné à quelqu'un de son âge et de son niveau, sans écouter les protestations de la jeune fille. Ainsi, une fois de plus, Félicia se rabattit sur la Salle sur Demande pour accéder aux informations qu'elle désirait.

« _Le seul moyen connu de neutraliser l'attaque d'un Détraqueur requiert l'utilisation du sortilège du Patronus. En effet, par ce sortilège est invoquée une forme, la plus souvent animale, contenant l'ensemble de nos émotions positives, qui se révèle capable de faire fuir le ou les Détraqueurs présents._ »

« _Le sortilège du Patronus, bien qu'étant compliqué à réaliser, et uniquement conseillé pour des sorciers expérimentés, en plus de sa capacité à vaincre les Détraqueurs, permet également l'acheminement de messages vocaux. Ce qui peut s'avérer très utile dans des situations extrêmes, ou dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser une chouette._ »

« _La formule du sortilège du Patronus est Expecto Patronum, et se réalise d'un coup de baguette circulaire. Le sorcier ou la sorcière doit y concentrer toutes ses pensées les plus positives, en s'aidant de ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Le caractère difficile de ce sortilège tient justement à la capacité de penser à toutes ces choses positives, puisqu'il doit servir à repousser l'attaque d'un détraqueur, connu pour aspirer les pensées positives, le bonheur de chacun._ »

Félicia voulut s'entraîner. À son premier essai, quand elle se rappelait son premier match de Quidditch quelques temps auparavant, une simple substance blanche apparaissait, et s'évanouissait aussitôt. Elle se demanda si elle avait un souvenir plus heureux que celui-là... Mais il lui apparût, tristement, que ce n'était pas le cas... La jeune fille se dit alors qu'à défaut de souvenir heureux, elle pourrait peut-être se contenter d'orienter ses pensées sur des éléments épurés de tout sentiment néfaste. Elle s'aperçut avec stupeur que seuls les éléments concernant Poudlard étaient foncièrement positifs. Félicia réessaya alors. La forme blanche se maintint un peu plus longtemps, avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Il apparut ensuite à la jeune Gryffondor que, finalement, ce sort était loin d'être de son niveau actuel, et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus d'entraînement pour parvenir à un résultat correct. Énormément, sans doute.

Mais, bien que Félicia se fut entraînée pendant tout le reste des vacances, la rentrée arriva bien trop tôt et vite à son goût, surtout que, dés le premier soir, Dumbledore tint un discours, lui qui se contente habituellement de la rentrée de Septembre et la veille des grandes vacances.

« Bonsoir, mes chers élèves de Poudlard. J'espère que vous vacances à la maison ont été aussi bonnes que celles que nous avons passés à Poudlard ! Et j'imagine que vous avez tous fait l'ensemble des devoirs qui vous ont été donnés, n'est-ce-pas ? En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année. Mais je dois toutefois vous signaler que, à partir de ce soir, notre école sera entourée de Détraqueurs, pour votre protection à tous. »

Cette nouvelle s'accompagna de murmures, légèrement inquiets pour certains, mais la plupart s'interrogeaient sur les raisons de la venue de Détraqueurs. Et nombreux étaient les Nés-Moldus qui se demandaient ce que des Détraqueurs pouvaient bien être. Dumbledore reprit donc son discours, et s'il ne donna pas la raison de l'arrivée de ces créatures, il expliqua toutefois ce qu'elles étaient, et donna donc les consignes qui en résultaient, et ce notamment l'interdiction absolue, pour les élèves étant au moins dans leurs troisième année, de sortir de l'établissement sans autorisation, et surtout pas seul.

À la table des Gryffondor, Félicia entendait ses camarades s'étonner de la gravité qui semblait résonner dans la voix de Dumbledore, habituellement affable de plaisanteries. Les élèves s'insurgeaient de ne pas avoir d'explications fournies pour une telle contrainte... Les élèves de Poudlard, en effet, dés leur troisième année, pouvaient profiter de journées à passer à Pré-au-Lard, le village voisin de l'école. La jeune fille se sentait coupable d'être la cause d'un tel bouleversement, mais elle était également en colère contre Joshua, dont les actions mettaient beaucoup trop de personnes innocentes en danger...

Pourtant, dés la fin du repas, une rumeur leur parvint, sans doute lancée par Craig et les autres Serpentard. Celle-ci expliquait que c'était pour protéger la _pauvre petite princesse prétentieuse des Gryffondor._ Félicia fut surprise de voir que la plupart des Gryffondor, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement la jeune fille, semblèrent accepter la présence des Détraqueurs, suite à cette rumeur. C'est d'ailleurs Sean qui lui souffla, un peu plus tard, que les Gryffondor, et plus largement Poudlard, à l'exception des Serpentard, ne voulaient pas voir l'une des leurs blessée. En revanche, les Serpentard ne partageaient pas cette idée, et Craig, plus particulièrement, ne loupait pas une occasion d'attaquer la jeune fille, aussi bien frontalement que par derrière. Mais Félicia ne se laissait pas abattre par son cousin, et cessa rapidement de lui porter la moindre attention.


	19. Chpt8, Un cours de potion catastrophique

Non, Félicia ne faisait pas attention à la méchanceté de son cousin. Et même si la jeune fille l'ignorait, beaucoup, à Poudlard, admiraient cette force qu'elle avait, qui lui permettait de tenir debout, en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Parmi eux, Sean était sans doute le plus surpris et impressionné, lui qui parvenait régulièrement à énerver la jeune fille en un minimum de temps. Pourtant, que Rogue n'ait pas remarqué la très forte animosité existante entre les deux cousins, ou qu'il ait voulu en punir un des deux, de préférence celle chez Gryffondor, le jour où il les fit travailler ensemble, Sean sut d'avance que rien de bon n'allait ressortir de leur collaboration...

Ce jour-là, Sean s'était mis à proximité du duo, juste derrière eux, afin de pouvoir prévoir une catastrophe et éviter sa réalisation, si son instinct s'avérait correct. Il fut donc aux premières loges pour voir à quel point ils se haïssaient, sans que quiconque sache pourquoi. Le jeune garçon pouvait même se rendre compte, au simple son de leurs voix, que les deux cousins se retenaient de toutes leurs forces de se sauter l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper. Malheureusement, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre sur la réalisation même de la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser. Ils semblaient se disputer silencieusement, tout d'abord sur les proportions des différents ingrédients à mettre, mais Sean put entendre que la conversation dévia rapidement sur un autre sujet, à mots couverts toutefois, de telle sorte que peu de personnes auraient pu saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux, de plus en plus explosif, à tel point que Rogue finit par y faire attention, depuis l'autre bout de la salle où il se tenait alors...

« Flint et Noctua, je peux savoir ce que vous croyez faire ? Demanda t-il, faisant sursauter les élèves le plus près de lui, mais pas assez fort toutefois pour être entendu des deux jeunes dont la dispute était de plus en plus violente.»

Mais il était à l'autre bout de la classe, et Rogue ne vit pas, à la différence de Sean, que la potion que Craig et Félicia tentaient de préparer était en train de bouillir, de plus en plus fort. Mais il semblait que seul Sean l'avait remarqué, tous les autres faisant beaucoup plus attention à la dispute qui se tenait sous leurs yeux...

« Ecartez-vous du chaudron ! Cria t-il alors. »

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui. Félicia, voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sean qui s'était précipitamment reculé, obtempéra aussitôt, lui faisant confiance. Craig, quant à lui, ayant perdu du temps à regarder son chaudron, n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas en arrière que... – BOUM ! La potion explosa ! Aussitôt, la pièce se remplit de cris stridents et d'une fumée épaisse. Craig, le plus proche de la marmite, reçut la plus grande quantité de liquide brûlant, et ce en partie sur son visage. Félicia, quant à elle, si elle n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de projection grâce à Sean, la violence de l'explosion l'avait projetée contre le coin d'une table, et elle s'était évanouie avant même de toucher le sol de la pièce. Rogue s'était précipité sitôt l'explosion finie et la fumée dissipée auprès de ses deux élèves à terre. Après avoir donné l'ordre à Sean, le seul élève qui semblait encore avoir gardé son sang-froid dans cette situation, d'aller chercher l'infirmière, il fit venir une potion depuis son bureau jusqu'à Craig, et lui en versa quelques gouttes sur le visage qui semblèrent arrêter sa chair de brûler, mais le garçon continuait de hurler de douleur. Il opéra de même sur Félicia, toujours évanouie.

Quand Sean revint, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, en courant, avec Madame Pomfresh derrière lui, Craig avait enfin arrêter de crier. Félicia, en revanche, avait enfin repris conscience, et serrait les dents pour supporter la douleur, toujours présente malgré la potion du professeur. Après avoir contemplé à la fois avec horreur ce qui s'était passé et satisfaction face à la réaction de Rogue, Madame Pomfresh les emporta tous les deux magiquement à l'infirmerie. Rogue, par contre, devait toujours faire face à une classe inquiète, dans une salle dévastée. Il se tourna vers Sean.

« Votre rapidité de tout à l'heure a certainement sauvé leurs vies, Mr. Dearborn. 10 points pour Gryffondor, dit-il, bien que cela paru lui sortir difficilement de la bouche. »

Et en effet, tous, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, car jamais, depuis son arrivée en tant que professeur, le professeur de potions et directeur de la maison des Serpentard n'avait donné des points à quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Dés l'heure qui suivit, l'école entière, professeurs comme élèves, était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le cours de potion. Sean était devenu le nouveau héros de Poudlard, la nouvelle mascotte des Gryffondor. Mais le principal concerné ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa soudaine popularité, et seul Charlie savait que son ami était en réalité inquiet pour la santé de Félicia. Sean ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ses sentiments bien sûr, mais Charlie s'était bien rendu compte que son meilleur ami n'était pas du tout indifférent à Félicia. À midi, n'y tenant plus, il l'interrogea.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te plaît autant, chez Félicia ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Sean.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis sûrement celui qui te connais le mieux, alors arrête un peu de faire semblant...

\- Faire semblant de quoi ?

\- Mais tu l'aimes, je le sais bien, ça se voit, arrête un peu ta comédie.

\- Hein ? Oh, Félicia ! Tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle !

\- Je crois ? Mais je le sais ! Sinon tu ne ferais pas autant attention à elle. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi... Surtout que les quelques fois où vous vous parlez, vous finissez toujours par vous engueuler ! A moins que... Ne me dis pas que... tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

\- Je... Non, je... Tu as sans doute raison... dit Sean après un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle...

\- Va lui parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va lui parler ! Va à l'infirmerie et parle lui ! Sans vous disputer, pour une fois. Et ce soir tu me racontes tout. »

Sean regarda son ami surpris, qui lui faisait le geste de partir. Sans être sur que c'était une bonne idée, il marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie. S'interrogeant sur ce que Charlie venait de lui dire. S'il l'aimait ? Oh, bien sûr, il en savait un peu plus sur elle que pas mal de monde, et ce qu'il savait la rendait beaucoup plus courageuse que ce que les autres pouvaient penser... Et leur relation était très... particulière. Mais... L'aimait-il ?

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Dearborn ? Lui lança Craig, dés qu'il le vit entrer.

\- Parler à Félicia. J'imagine que personne n'est venu te voir, toi, ta tête doit trop faire peur, j'imagine...

\- Ferme-là. »

Les deux cousins étaient aux extrémités de la pièce, Sean traversa donc toute l'infirmerie, qui était vide de toute autre présence.

« Ça va, Félicia ?

\- Oui, merci. Mieux que lui, en tout cas. Grâce à toi.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as décidé de passer ta vie à l'infirmerie ! Dit-il en riant gentiment.

\- Ah oui, sûrement ! J'ai loué ce lit déjà !

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir quand ?

\- Dés demain, normalement. Contrairement à lui. Il doit rester ici une semaine ! Et personne n'est _vraiment_ venu le voir, pour information.

\- Sérieux ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu le plains !

\- Non, certainement pas ! Mais je ne pensais pas voir grand monde non plus...

\- Tu sais que Rogue a donné des points à Gryffondor ?

\- Non, c'est vrai ?!

\- Oui oui ! Et essaie d'oublier ton cousin, c'est qu'une grosse merde !

\- J'ai entendu, Dearborn ! S'exclama alors Craig.

\- Ouais, et alors ? La vérité te déplairait-elle ? C'est pas moi qui suis allongé avec la moitié du visage bandé.

\- Vas-y, vas-y, fais ton malin tant que tu peux, mais tu verras, dés que je sortirai d'ici, tu feras moins ton fier !

\- Oh, j'ai peur ! Maman, y a le grand méchant Craig qui me menace !

\- Arrête, Sean, il en vaut pas la peine, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une grosse merde.

\- Oh, Félicia, je serais toi je ne ferais pas ma petite princesse ! Parce que sinon, papa va venir, et il n'est déjà pas très content, non ? Et ce ne sont pas quelques petits Détraqueurs qui le ralentiront, ça tu peux en être sûre ! »

Félicia était en train de tendre sa main vers sa baguette pendant que Craig disait cela, mais Sean fut plus rapide que la jeune fille, et c'est son poing qui frappa le premier, si fort qu'il fit tomber le Serpentard du lit où il était installé. Sean continuait à le frapper jusqu'à ce que Félicia arrive jusqu'à lui et le force à s'arrêter.

« Sean ! Arrête ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! Tu sais ce que disent les grosses merdes ? De la merde ! Alors n'écoute pas celle qu'il veut te faire entendre ! Il est comme mon père, tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est à blesser les gens, c'est un Serpentard, et peu importe comment il faut s'y prendre. J'ai pas peur de mon père, alors crois-moi, je ne vais pas avoir peur de Craig non plus !

\- Mais...

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Vraiment. Je sais me défendre toute seule. Et oublier les abrutis. »

Laissant Craig sur le sol même, à côté de son lit, Félicia et Sean retournèrent là où ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant... Ils étaient gênés, tous les deux.

« Pourquoi tu me parles encore ? Demanda soudainement Félicia au jeune garçon.

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de parler à tout le monde ? Demanda en réponse Sean, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Parce que. Réponds-moi.

\- Quand tu arrêteras de te croire seule. »

Sans laisser le temps à Félicia de répondre, Sean sortit de l'infirmerie. Il rejoignit Charlie dans la Grande Salle, où ils mangèrent sans évoquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ni le cours très particulier de potion de la matinée, ni sa visite à Félicia, et encore moins ses sentiments, qui restaient confus. Les deux garçons attendaient d'un commun accord d'être sûr que personne ne les entendrait pour avoir cette conversation.

L'après-midi qui suivit commençait par un cours de métamorphose, dans lequel McGonagall était tellement ravie que Rogue ait donné des points à un Gryffondor qu'elle se débrouilla pour en donner à l'ensemble de ses élèves, n'était-ce que pour avoir correctement réaliser une transformation des plus basiques. Les Serpentard, en revanche, ne partageaient pas cet enthousiasme. Si aucun d'entre eux n'était allé voir Craig à l'infirmerie, tous essayaient de déclencher des duels dans les couloirs, avec des Gryffondor comme avec des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle, dans l'espoir de leur faire perdre des points, tentatives auxquelles les élèves se faisaient un plaisir de répondre, quand ils étaient sûrs qu'aucun professeur n'était présent dans les environs.

Enfin, dans la soirée, les deux amis eurent cette conversation, dans une pièce isolée de toute présence humaine, que leur avait indiqué Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête quelques mois auparavant.

« Alors ? Dis-moi tout ! Qu'est ce qu'il te plaît chez elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie pour que tu reviennes avec du sang séché sur ta main ? »

Sean lui raconta alors la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille, puis sa bagarre avec Craig, et les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Mais il s'abstint bien de répondre à la principale question de son ami.

« Bon, ça suffit, dis-moi pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

\- Mais... Je ne sais pas...

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est tellement désagréable et bizarre que plus personne ne lui parle ? Ok, sa mère a été tuée par son père, qui l'a probablement battue, je veux bien que tu la plaignes, mais l'aimer ?!

\- Plusieurs fois. Et c'est justement son père le problème, à mon avis. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment méchante avec les gens. Enfin, regarde comment elle est quand on joue au Quidditch ! Je crois plutôt que son père l'a menacée de s'en prendre à toutes les personnes proches d'elle...

\- Mais c'est stupide comme réaction ! Enfin, je veux dire, le Ministère lui-même s'occupe de la protéger ! Et des Détraqueurs entourent Poudlard, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre qui que ce soit !

\- Bien sûr, mais il faudrait qu'elle le comprenne ! Mais en tout cas, elle croit nous protéger, j'en suis sûr ! »

Et Sean avait raison, bien entendu, mais Charlie ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Félicia pouvait penser comme cela. Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ignorait bien entendu tout ce que Joshua avait essayé de faire jusque là !


	20. Chapitre 9, Réussite

**NdA : Comment ça je n'ai rien posté depuis presque un mois ?... Non, je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Bon, ok, c'est ma faute. Mais c'est aussi parce que les méchants partiels ils m'embêtaient. Mais ils sont finis. D'ailleurs, bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui ont encore des épreuves ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Du coup un chapitre vous est offert. Pour vous encourager. Mais après vous retournez bosser.**

 **Ah, et rappel sans doute inutile, mais à l'exception de certains personnages et de l'intrigue, l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme Félicia l'avait affirmé à Sean quand il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille retourna en cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quelques élèves lui demandèrent comment elle se sentait, d'autres la félicitèrent, pensant que c'était grâce à elle que l'exploit de Rogue donnant des points à Gryffondor avait été réalisé, quoi qu'elle le nia toujours, redonnant ce mérite à Sean. Sean, d'ailleurs, rougissait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait son exploit. Les Serpentard essayèrent un jour de se venger d'elle lors d'une embuscade, avec plusieurs élèves de quatrième et cinquième année, mais ils perdirent encore plus de points en se faisant surprendre par le professeur Flitwick, qui les prévint que les prochains à s'en prendre à elle – ou à qui que ce soit d'autre – auraient des heures de colle, si ce n'est pas un renvoi total de l'établissement de sorcellerie. Rogue, néanmoins, à leur première heure de cours de potion, affecta de ne rien se souvenir, même au retour de Craig. Au bout de deux semaines remplies d'insultes et de bombabouses sur son chemin, tout finit enfin par se calmer. Sean n'était pas revenu lui parler, elle n'était pas allé le voir pour obtenir sa réponse.

Félicia reprit alors son programme hebdomadaire mélangeant cours, entraînements de Quidditch, et entraînements plus personnels... Ces derniers étaient sans doute ceux qui avançaient le plus vite, depuis que Félicia avait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande un miroir capable de lui montrer ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Elle s'était dit, en effet, que si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un souvenir suffisamment joyeux pour invoquer son Patronus, il lui fallait apprendre à maîtriser ses peurs, celles qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir. La jeune Gryffondor avait été très surprise, et choquée, lors de la première utilisation de ce miroir, de voir ses camarades par terre, ensanglantés, les visages déformés par la peur... morts, la laissant seule, avec le sentiment d'échec de n'avoir pu les protéger.

Sean, quand il avait expliqué à Charlie qu'il pensait que Félicia essayait simplement de les défendre comme elle le pouvait, ne se trompait pas. Si ce n'est qu'elle le faisait parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si elle restait amie avec eux tous. La jeune fille n'avait tout d'abord pas compris que ce miroir montrait les peurs les plus profondes de chacun, et, pensant que ce miroir montrait l'avenir, elle s'effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle était revenue à elle, refusant de croire que son futur et celui des autres étaient déjà tracés, elle avait trouvé un extrait d'un livre parlant de ce même miroir, qui s'appelait le miroir de _Diarfa_. Afraid, pouvait on lire à l'envers. Effrayé. Félicia comprit alors qu'il ne montrait non pas la futur, mais les peurs de chacun. Elle lut également qu'il existait un second miroir, son antithèse complète, le miroir d' _Erised_ , qui, lui, montrait le plus grand désir de chacun. La jeune fille se demanda bien ce que ce miroir lui montrerait, si elle avait l'occasion de se tenir devant... Que désirait-elle le plus ? Elle ne trouva jamais la réponse à cette question.

Sa détermination lui permis, finalement, de concrétiser son projet, et la jeune fille, lors d'une de ses séances d'entraînement, vit sortir de sa baguette non pas une brume blanchâtre comme les précédentes fois, mais bel et bien un Patronus, avec une forme bien précise, qu'elle reconnut au première coup d'oeil. Comme son Animagus, son Patronus avait pris la forme d'un Vivet Doré, toujours aussi vif et lumineux. Ce succès donna à la jeune fille un sentiment de réussite et de satisfaction qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

Félicia continua toutefois à s'entraîner à cela, à se transformer, à l'occlumancie, toutes ces choses enfin qu'elle savait capitales pour pouvoir défendre efficacement ses camarades et elle-même dans une multitude de situations, à commencer par celles qui contenaient Joshua, et qui étaient incontestablement les plus nombreuses, immédiates et menaçantes. Ses résultats s'amélioraient, sans aucun doute, même s'il lui fallait du temps pour des progrès significatifs. Elle savait cependant qu'il lui faudrait apprendre bien plus si elle voulait avoir une chance de vaincre Joshua, ou tout au moins survivre jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent des renforts.

Cette période fut aussi celle où Félicia eut l'occasion de créer un sort qu'elle estimait parfait, bien qu'il puisse se révéler très dangereux. Il s'agissait du sortilège de _Firerain_ , qui créait ce qui ressemblait à une pluie de feu. Et ces boules de feu étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, et pouvaient causer de très gros dégâts, voire débuter des incendies si les circonstances nécessaires étaient réunies. Ainsi, pour éviter cette dernière conséquence, Félicia inventa également le _Windagua_ , qui envoyait une rafale d'eau. Celle-ci, si elle fut d'abord créée pour prévenir un incendie de dévaster une maison, pouvait être tellement puissante que la jeune fille finit par la considérer comme une attaque à part entière. La Salle sur Demande réchappa de peu à ces deux sorts, et Félicia décida de ne plus les essayer à Poudlard, à moins qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre moyen.

La plupart des cours qu'elle suivait avec le reste de sa classe, pendant ces mêmes semaines, traitaient des sujets qu'elle connaissait déjà, pour la plupart, pour les avoir croisés dans ses nombreuses lectures, et comme Félicia possédait une excellente mémoire, cela lui permit de ne pas être aussi assidue en cours, tout en conservant d'excellents résultats. La jeune Gryffondor tachait toutefois de ne pas paraître trop à l'aise, afin de conserver l'illusion qu'elle avait le même niveau que le reste de sa classe. Seule la classe de métamorphose se révélait vraiment instructive, puisque le cours de McGonagall permettait à la jeune fille de contrôler de mieux en mieux sa magie et la force qu'elle insufflait dans ses travaux.

A la fin du mois eut lieu un nouveau match de Quidditch, opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle. Le temps était exécrable : pluie glacée et vent, mais malgré cela, le match ne dura pas longtemps, à peine une grosse demi-heure avant que Charlie ne donne la victoire aux Gryffondor en se saisissant du Vif.

Pourtant, au lendemain de ce match, alors que toute l'équipe se réunissait, leur capitaine, Peter, ne semblait pas très content.

« On a beau avoir gagné hier, y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir, l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne compte pas beaucoup de bons joueurs. Sans compter qu'on a eu de la chance avec le Vif. Ce ne sera pas la même chose pour notre dernier match, contre l'équipe de Serpentard ! On ne peut PAS perdre contre eux, c'est hors de question ! Ils en seraient trop contents, puisque cela leur ferait gagner la coupe...

\- On sait, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse de plus pour les vaincre ?

\- L'équipe de Serpentard possède les meilleurs balais actuels, dernière génération... Ils volent donc plus vite que nous, statistiquement... Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai appris qu'on peut rééquilibrer la vitesse en volant... euh... debout. En plus, ça apporte d'autres avantages !

\- « Debout » comme dans... « debout » ?

\- « Debout » comme dans « debout », oui. Sur le balai. Mais on peut le faire, j'en suis sûr ! Ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça après tout...

\- Mais même les équipes nationales ne le font pas !

\- Parce qu'ils ont de bien meilleurs balais que nous ! Et ils s'entraînent d'avantage sur les techniques et stratégies...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut le faire ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et on va commencer aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, Jorune doit venir nous aider, exceptionnellement. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Jorune arriva. L'équipe se sépara en deux groupes. Charlie, Sean et Félicia se retrouvaient avec Jorune, tandis que les trois poursuivants passaient la séance avec Peter. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par s'entraîner à se tenir debout sur le balai, sans voler. Sean et Félicia y arrivèrent assez rapidement, mais Charlie eut beaucoup plus de mal à tenir en équilibre. Jorune les fit ensuite voler un peu, en restant près du sol pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent. À cela, Charlie y arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que ses deux amis, qui tombèrent tellement de fois que, une fois le soir venu, ils étaient couverts de bleus et, une fois sur leurs lits, n'en bougèrent plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Après une dizaine de chutes, Jorune avait fini par métamorphoser l'herbe en matelas de mousse.

À chaque séance d'entraînement, les membres de l'équipe volaient un peu plus haut, un peu plus vite, en étant un peu plus à l'aise. Dés leur second entraînement, Peter avait décidé de rajouter à ses coéquipiers leurs tâches habituelles dans l'équipe. Ainsi les trois poursuivants se faisaient des passes, de plus en plus lointaines, et aidaient Peter à s'entraîner aussi en tant que gardien. Charlie, lui, essayait d'atteindre la balle ensorcelée, tandis que Sean et Félicia tâchaient de renvoyer les cognards à l'autre bout du terrain. Ils étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient le plus de mal, puisque la force qu'ils mettaient dans leurs coups les déséquilibraient régulièrement.

Pourtant, au bout d'un mois et demi, l'équipe atteignit son but : ils avaient gagné de la vitesse, voire des réflexes, et à coup sûr cela leur permettait de réagir plus rapidement, et de cette façon, ils espéraient que cela parviendrait, en plus, à perturber l'équipe adverse, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ils profitèrent ainsi des deux dernières semaines précédents le match pour s'entraîner en équipe complète, et non plus par petits groupes. Le résultat les réjouit tellement que, la veille du match, l'équipe était presque complètement relaxée. À part Félicia, évidemment, qui craignait toujours que son père ne fasse quelque chose... Mais elle se rassura, en se disant que les détraqueurs ne laisseraient personne passer.

L'équipe de Serpentard, les voyant aussi à l'aise dans la Grande Salle, cette même veille, se doutèrent que leurs adversaires avaient prévus quelque chose, mais même Craig, envoyé pour sortir la vérité de Félicia ou de Craig en les énervant, ne parvint à leur extorquer autre chose qu'un sourire narquois. L'équipe de Serpentard se rassura donc en vantant, à voix haute, les qualités de leurs balais, dans l'espoir d'énerver l'équipe adverse, mais ils n'obtinrent rien d'autre que des sourires moqueurs, et les rires résonnaient à la table des lions. Cette attitude, d'ailleurs, changea tous les pronostics que Poudlard avait, sur le match à venir, et tous, professeurs compris, se demandèrent avec curiosité ce que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait prévu pour être aussi assurés... L'exploit n'était pas d'avoir réussi à voler en restant debout, mais bien d'avoir pu garder le secret : personne à Poudlard ne connaissait leur plan.


	21. Chapitre 10, Un match de fin d'année

**NdA : Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merde à tous ceux qui ont des examens à passer. J'ai eu les résultats de mon année de L2, que j'ai validé. Sinon, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Brefouille, place à la lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était en train de se changer en vue du match à venir, Bill, le grand frère de Charlie, passa auprès d'eux pour leur révéler que, exceptionnellement, même le directeur Dumbledore se trouvait dans le public pour voir le dernier match de l'année. Cette annonce surprit beaucoup l'ensemble de l'équipe, car il était rare que le directeur se déplace pour assister aux matchs de Quidditch, même s'il était connu pour être un grand fan de ce jeu. L'homme avait de nombreuses responsabilités, aussi bien pour l'école que dans le monde magique. Mais les sept joueurs étaient également impatients de montrer à tout Poudlard, et par la même occasion à cette légende vivante que représentait le professeur Dumbledore, ce que l'équipe de Gryffondor était capable de faire sans avoir les meilleurs balais au monde, avec leur seule volonté, et leurs nombreux entraînements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entraient dans le stade, tous vêtus de rouge et d'or, ils furent accueillis à la façon de rock stars, par les acclamations d'une grande partie du stade, et par les huées jalouses des Serpentard. Alors qu'ils se positionnaient en ligne, face à l'équipe de Serpentard, ils aperçurent effectivement le directeur, aux côtés des autres professeurs. Les Serpentard se tenaient droits, en face d'eux, avec une lueur de victoire anticipée dans le regard, tandis que les Gryffondor étaient plus décontractés et amicaux, quoique tout aussi assurés et déterminés à ne pas laisser la moindre chance à l'équipe adverse. Les joueurs avaient la chance que le jour soit ensoleillé, quoiqu'il y ait de fortes rafales de vent, et qu'on apercevait au loin d'épais nuages sombres, qui promettaient une nuit de longues averses.

Quand Madame Bibine lança le début du match, cependant, le reste de Poudlard se demandaient pourquoi Gryffondor semblait si assuré de la victoire, car ils ne voyaient aucune modification dans leur jeu... Mais cela s'expliquait, car l'équipe avait prévu de ne pas dévoiler leur surprise avant les premiers buts, le premier marqué par Gryffondor, le deuxième, puis le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième par Serpentard. Après cette dernière balle marquée par l'équipe de vert et d'argent, les joueurs de Gryffondor échangèrent tous un regard, que le commentateur ne manqua pas de remarquer et de signaler au reste du public.

« Il semblerait que les Gryffondor aient prévu une petite surprise pour l'équipe de Serpentard, et qu'ils ont décidé qu'il était temps pour eux, après ce premier but marqué par Serpentard, de nous dévoiler ce... Mais que font-ils ?... Il semblerait que... Oui, c'est bien ça, les joueurs de Gryffondor se sont mis debout sur leurs balais ! Les Serpentard ont l'air surpris de cela, pendant que les trois poursuivants des lions s'approchent des buts adverses et... marquent, sans que les joueurs adverses aient eu la moindre chance ! 20 points pour Gryffondor contre 40 pour Serpentard ! »

Accompagnant les commentaires, une grande clameur s'était fait entendre des gradins au moment même où toute l'équipe s'était mise debout, puis une deuxième, quasiment aussitôt, quand Stubby marqua. Ce que l'équipe n'avait pas pensé, c'était bien au phénomène grandissant d'admiration et d'exaltation du public pour eux il était en effet rare qu'une équipe toute entière parvienne à se tenir debout durant un match, et encore plus rare de conserver un niveau plus qu'élevé, surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agit que d'une équipe d'amateurs.

Néanmoins, le match durait depuis plus de deux longues heures sans qu'aucun des deux attrapeurs parvienne à repérer, ou même apercevoir le Vif d'Or, et tous les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer. L'équipe de Serpentard, après avoir encaissé plusieurs but, changèrent de tactique, et devinrent beaucoup plus défensifs qu'attaquants, ce qui fit que l'équipe de Gryffondor eut plus de difficultés pour marquer, mais y parvint tout de même régulièrement. Quant à Félicia et Sean, ils servaient la plupart du temps à ouvrir un passage pour leurs coéquipiers poursuiveurs, mais également à veiller sur Charlie, qui était trop occupé à chercher le Vif pour se méfier des cognards. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par laisser l'un d'entre eux constamment auprès de Charlie, car les Batteurs de Serpentard semblaient avoir décidé de le prendre pour cible.

Plus le match durait, plus la foule se déchaînait, et plus l'équipe de Serpentard hurlait à son Attrapeur de se « magner le c*l », d'une façon de plus en plus charmante, et ce d'autant plus que le ciel au-dessus du stade commençait à se couvrir dangereusement, et le vent à se refroidir. Dumbledore, quant à lui, et tout comme le reste du public, semblait apprécier le spectacle virevoltant qui s'offrait à ses yeux, car, en dépit de ce que l'on pourrait penser, la nouveauté de cette situation redoublait la passion des spectateurs et la colère des Serpentard, qui parlaient de tricherie, ce que dénia Madame Bibine, qui faisait office d'arbitre. Seul Peter, isolé devant ses buts, semblait trouver le match long, bien qu'il continuât à suivre ce qu'il se passait attentivement.

Tout d'un coup, il sembla que la température avait baissé d'une dizaine de degré, le brouillard tomba soudainement et le ciel fut si noir qu'on y voyait difficilement à deux mètres. Même Dumbledore sembla surpris, et même légèrement inquiet, par ce brusque changement de météo. Les joueurs, quant à eux, avaient commencé à descendre, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient absolument pas continuer dans de telles conditions. Puis le stade se remplit de cris stridents, et les baguettes allumées montraient un coin du ciel... Félicia tourna la tête, et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

De sombres silhouettes, qui semblaient ne pas avoir de formes distinctes, volaient, et s'approchaient rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, vers deux des joueurs... Des joueurs de Gryffondor ! Vers Sean et Charlie ! En remarquant les lumières des baguettes, les deux jeunes avaient remarqué ce qui se tenait derrière eux, et ils essayaient de fuir, tant bien que mal, mais ils savaient, ils sentaient que leurs efforts ne menaient à rien, que ces choses se rapprochaient toujours d'eux. Le froid s'emparaient d'eux, et ils... Le désespoir prenait place dans leurs cœurs... Leurs souvenirs de joie disparaissaient... Serait-ce la mort, venue prématurément à eux ?

Froid...

Si froid.

Si sombre.

Et si noir.

Jusqu'à ce que...

Lumière qui chasse les ténèbres.

Vie qui chasse la mort.

Joie qui chasse la tristesse.

Charlie et Sean sentent la chaleur revenir dans leurs membres, dans leurs cœurs, en même temps que la vie, tandis que les détraqueurs fuient devant cette source d'espoir vive, devant cet oiseau aussi brillant qu'un soleil.

Les ténèbres disparaissent enfin, et laissent réapparaître le soleil, quoique flou, derrière de légers nuages. Ils se tournent, cherchant la source de cet oiseau de lumière, comme l'ensemble du stade, incluant Dumbledore et les autres professeurs, baguette à la main, et tous leurs regards convergent sur Félicia.

La jeune fille de deuxième année, toujours sur son balai, venait en effet d'invoquer son Patronus, un sort non enseigné avant la cinquième année, et que peu, même à ce niveau d'étude, parvenaient à réaliser. Mais sa baguette n'avait pas supporté ce sort sous de telles contraintes, et elle n'avait dans la main plus que les restes d'une baguette brisée, de laquelle s'échappait des volutes de fumée...

Et le silence régnait.

Tous étaient trop choqués.

Les uns par la catastrophe qui avait failli survenir, les autres par la réaction de Félicia.

Nul ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Charlie et Sean s'approchent de la jeune fille, dans l'intention évidente de la serrer dans leurs bras. Avant qu'un cognard particulièrement violent frappe la jeune fille, qui ne s'y attendait pas, dans le dos, et la fasse chuter, et ce si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte avant qu'elle soit déjà au sol, inconsciente.

Quand l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait une fois de plus dans un des lits de lin blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle essaya de se lever, mais une douleur aiguë dans le dos, entre les omoplates, l'en empêcha au dernier moment, et elle retomba dans le lit. Félicia ne se rappelait que très vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé... Les détraqueurs, le patronus, Sean et Charlie qui volaient vers elle... Et plus rien.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillée, Mademoiselle Noctua, dit alors Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la salle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous vous êtes pris un cognard, dans le dos et vous avez chuté. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombée dans une flaque de boue, sinon je ne sais pas si vous seriez encore parmi nous... J'ai rarement vu une chute aussi violente, et pourtant j'en ai vu des blessures et des chutes impressionnantes, croyez-moi. J'ai toujours dit qu'on devrait prendre plus de précaution, avec ce jeu... Mais trêve de bavardage, le directeur va être ravi de savoir que vous vous êtes réveillée, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait quelques questions pour vous... Mais en attendant qu'il arrive je crois que vous avez de la visite. »

Avant que Félicia ait eu le temps de demander une précision à l'infirmière, toute son équipe de Quidditch entra dans la salle en courant. En arrivant vers son lit, Charlie lui fit ce câlin qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant sa chute, puis les six Gryffondor se mirent à parler tous en même temps, de sorte que Félicia ne parvenait pas à comprendre un seul mot. Mais ils s'en rendirent rapidement compte, et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient tous silencieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, du coup, pour le match ?

\- On a perdu, leur attrapeur a saisi le Vif juste après ta chute... Mais c'est pas grave.

\- Personne ne faisait attention à eux, de toutes façons.

\- Mais ils ont gagné la Coupe, alors !

\- Ouais, mais je te dis, personne ne leur a accordé un regard, en fait. Et avec tous les points qu'on avait marqué, ils ont gagné de justesse, à peine dix points de plus que nous. »

Peter se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après sa chute, tous les professeurs, et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avaient accourus vers la jeune fille, craignant le pire. Madame Pomfresh avait rassuré tout le monde, et c'est à peu près à ce moment que le match a prit fin. Dumbledore était dans une telle colère, après l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, que même McGonagall a eu l'air surprise. Il paraîtrait que le directeur avait envoyé une beuglante au Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Aucun professeur n'avait commenté publiquement le fait que Félicia soit parvenue à réaliser ce sort, mais le frère de Charlie, Bill, avait surpris une conversation entre Flitwick et McGonagall, et tous deux semblaient impressionnés par sa réalisation, et se demandaient comment la jeune fille avait bien pu parvenir à un tel niveau sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Quand à l'arrivée soudaine du cognard, il semblerait que ce soit le sort lancé dessus pour qu'il revienne automatiquement sur le terrain quand il s'éloigne de trop qui en soit la cause...

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes d'une discussion joyeuse et animée, Madame Pomfresh finit par demander aux jeunes de sortir, arguant que Félicia devait se reposer. Cependant, la jeune fille ne put se reposer, comme l'infirmière le désirait, car elle reçut une autre visite quelques minutes plus tard, en la personne du professeur Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleus brillaient de curiosité.

« Mademoiselle Noctua ! Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui, merci, monsieur le Directeur.

\- J'imagine que Madame Pomfresh vous a avertie de ma visite.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- C'était un magnifique patronus que vous avez réalisé, enchaîna aussitôt Dumbledore. Dommage que votre baguette n'ait pas supporté le sort...

\- Elle est réparable ?

\- J'en doute fortement... Je connais mal ce domaine, mais il me semble qu'elle n'aurait pas tardé à vous abandonner, même sans ce patronus. D'ailleurs, tous mes collègues et moi-même sommes curieux de savoir comment vous avez appris ce sort... Peut-être pourriez vous nous éclairer ?

\- Je... Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre, après que les Détraqueurs soient arrivés, et je me suis entraînée...

\- Évidemment... C'est ce que mes collègues et moi-même pensions. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Mademoiselle Noctua, avez-vous pensé à un endroit où aller aux prochaines vacances ?

\- Les prochaines... Non monsieur.

\- Je m'en doutais. Poudlard ne pourra malheureusement pas vous accueillir pendant les grandes vacances. Vous pourriez aller dans un hôtel de sorcier, ou dans d'autres établissements magiques, mais votre sécurité ne serait pas assurée. Néanmoins, le Ministère de la Magie vous propose une solution alternative.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous habiteriez avec un Auror chargé de votre protection, dans un endroit connu de lui seul... Vous avez une semaine pour y penser, donc prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Dumbledore laissa la jeune fille peu de temps après.. Félicia ne savait pas trop comment réagir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée, et plus précisément dans l'heure qui venait d'arriver... Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette magique... Comment était-elle censée continuer ses études sans avoir cet élément indispensable ?

Quant aux vacances qui arrivaient... Aller avec un inconnu, ou aller dans un hôtel ? Les deux propositions se valaient. Risquer la vie d'innocents ou aller dans un seul endroit, que peu de gens connaissent, et dans les deux cas, vivre en ayant peur de voir entrer Joshua à chaque instant... ? Que faire ?


	22. Chapitre 11, Accueil chez un Auror

**NDA:... Désolée ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée. Mais je n'oublie pas cette histoire ! La preuve, je vous offre la fin du deuxième tome ! Je suis encore en train d'écrire le tome 4 en ce moment... Cela dit, j'ai changé d'ordinateur (après 8 ans sur le même), et il fonctionne beaucoup mieux. Je garantis pas que ça me fera poster plus, mais on sait jamais !**

 **J'espère que vos résultats d'examens si examens vous aviez ont/seront bons pour vous !**

* * *

Félicia prit sa décision quelques jours plus tard. Tous les choix qui s'offraient à elle étaient, dans tous les cas, et quelle que soit la façon d'y penser, terriblement dangereux, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qui lui permît de s'assurer de la sécurité des autres, elle avait donc choisi de faire confiance au Ministère de la Magie, et de partir avec cet Auror. Ceux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer lui avaient paru dignes de confiance, et elle savait que les risques qu'ils encouraient ne leur faisaient pas peur : ils s'étaient engagés d'eux-mêmes dans la police des sorciers. La jeune fille transmit rapidement son choix par l'intermédiaire du professeur McGonagall, qui passait la voir quotidiennement, essentiellement pour lui donner ses cours, mais également pour avoir quelques dialogues avec la jeune fille.

Au bout d'une petite semaine, Félicia fut enfin autorisée à repartir de l'infirmerie. La première fois que la jeune fille remit les pieds dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle fut surprise des sourires que tous ses camarades lui adressaient à présent, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa s'approcher d'elle, à l'exception des ses équipiers de Quidditch, et en particulier Sean et Charlie, qui avaient un sentiment de dette envers leur jeune amie. Celle-ci ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas les regards lourds de sens que Charlie lançait régulièrement à Sean quand il parlait en privé avec Félicia. Les deux étaient d'ailleurs parvenus à une sorte de cohabitation plutôt tranquille. Un soir, l'adolescente s'engagea même à enseigner le sortilège du Patronus aux jeunes garçons.

Mais cette paix qui renforçait la bonne humeur des Gryffondor ne s'étendait pas forcément au reste de Poudlard. Si les Poufsouffle envoyaient des bonbons pétillants à la jeune fille, si les Serdaigle venaient dorénavant de temps en temps la voir pour parler de sorts, les Serpentard, en revanche, avaient retrouvé leur fiel quotidien dés qu'ils s'aperçurent, et ce plutôt rapidement, que leur victoire n'avait apporté aucune gloire sur leur Maison, contrairement à ce qu'ils escomptaient.

Cependant, le plus gros problème qui se posa pour la jeune fille fut celui de la baguette... En effet, puisque la sienne était maintenant en cendres, non seulement la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'exercer aux sorts enseignés, bien que Sean et Charlie lui prêtaient les leurs, pendant ces même cours, et que les professeurs étaient compréhensifs (et quasiment assurés que la jeune fille n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper son retard dés qu'elle aurait une baguette fonctionnelle !). Mais en plus de cela, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre de la jalousie des Serpentard, qui cherchaient, encore une fois, à ridiculiser la jeune fille, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Félicia se retrouva donc souvent avec sa robe de sorcière recouverte de graffitis obscènes, les cheveux recouverts d'un truc dégoulinant et poisseux ou encore avec les ongles qui poussaient d'un seul coup. Mais malgré tout cela, Félicia n'attendait pas les vacances avec l'impatience coutumière de ses camarades.

Il y avait trop de risques que Joshua survienne et fasse tout pour détruire le semblant de vie que l'adolescente était parvenue à récupérer... Trop de risques que d'innocents subissent sa cruauté... Et Félicia sentait au plus profond d'elle même que la rage de son père ne saurait s'apaiser. Pas comme ça. Pas d'un coup. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette année.

Quelques jours plus tard, néanmoins, la jeune fille reçut deux missives. Elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand elle eut la première entre les mains, reconnaissant entre mille l'écriture de sa mère, mais sachant que cela ne pouvait être qu'une ruse de la part de Joshua, pour passer entre les mailles de la surveillance de son courrier. Quand elle l'ouvrit, quelques heures plus tard, le message qu'il contenait changea, au contact de sa peau.

« Coucou, ma sorcière préférée !

J'espère que tu apprécies la fin de ta seconde année... Une année où tu es parvenue à rester en vie ! J'ai pourtant cru que ce dernier match de Quidditch était plutôt mouvementé ! Tu imagines la honte que cela aurait amené sur ton nom, mourir par un simple cognard ? Je serais presque fier de toi si tu n'étais pas la fille d'Annabelle... C'est dommage, non ?

Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas une invitation de ton cher père à passer les vacances avec lui... Je dois dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Pas énormément en tout cas. Surtout depuis que tu n'es plus ma fille et que je ne suis plus ton père.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te détendre. Je sais que tu vas te réfugier avec un de ces pantins d'Auror, je ne sais où... Cependant, je ne crois pas que je vais venir réclamer mon dû ces mois-ci... Tu as un peu trop de baby-sitters à mon goût. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, pourtant, je serai toujours dans ton ombre, et j'aurai ce qui m'appartient le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins !

Ne veille pas trop tard, mon enfant, je suis le monstre de ton placard... »

La deuxième était une lettre beaucoup plus officielle, puisque cacheté du Ministère de la Magie. La jeune fille commençait à être habituée à ces missives, et pourtant chacune d'entre elles lui donnait ces frissons, ces nouvelles frayeurs, cette assèchement de sa bouche... Tous ces sentiments loin d'être agréables.

« Chère mademoiselle Noctua,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous sommes près d'arrêter votre père. En effet, selon ce que nous ont appris nos informateurs, nous sommes en connaissance de son emplacement. Cependant, vous devez savoir que dés son arrestation aura eu lieu, une longue procédure de jugement aura lieu, dans laquelle vous serez invitée à témoigner. C'est pour ce dernier élément qu'il m'a semblé utile de vous prévenir, afin que vous puissiez vous y préparer. Nous sommes conscients que cela est loin d'être facile, surtout pour une jeune fille comme vous, mais vous serez probablement l'élément déterminant à sa condamnation.

Joshua Torduhead encourt la pire punition que possède notre monde, c'est-à-dire le baiser d'un Détraqueur. J'ignore si vous le savez, mais cette finalité est irréversible, et votre père perdra son âme, quoi qu'il sera toujours plus ou moins en vie, mais uniquement dans un état végétatif, et donc inoffensif.

Cela étant dit, il me reste une information à vous communiquer. Pendant les prochaines vacances, vous rencontrerez un avocat. En effet, nous venons, il y a peu, de retrouver le testament de votre mère, qui vous lègue tout ce qui lui appartenait. Cependant, vous êtes encore mineure, et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons organiser cet entretien...

Toutes mes amitiés

Mafalda Hopkrik

Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie

Département de la Justice Magique »

Un testament ? Félicia n'avait jamais pensé à cet élément, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cela lui donnait une nouvelle tentative d'explication pour l'attitude meurtrière de Joshua. Peut-être désirait-il prendre possession de l'héritage de la jeune fille ? Si cela aurait pu sauver la vie de sa mère, la Gryffondor n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout lui donner, absolument tout !

Mais la fin de l'année arriva, apportant avec elle cette atmosphère joyeuse de départ. Enfin... Joyeuse pour tous ceux qui avaient encore une famille, des amis à retrouver. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Félicia. Cela dit, elle n'était pas mécontente de s'éloigner un peu du château...

Dans le Poudlard Express, la jeune fille parvint à se retrouver dans un wagon avec une seule jeune Poufsouffle de première année, et les deux cohabitaient paisiblement. Avant le départ, quelques uns des amis de la cadette de Félicia vinrent, lui demandant de les rejoindre, dans un autre wagon, mais elle refusa, sans que Félicia sache, ou voulusse savoir pourquoi. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui demande avec insistance d'expliquer ses choix, elle ne fit donc pas subir le même interrogatoire à l'inconnue.

Pourtant, à peine une heure avant l'arrivée à Londres du train, c'est la jeune Poufsouffle qui entama une conversation avec Félicia, la sortant de ses pensées brusquement.

« Félicia ? Vous allez où, pendant les vacances ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais : vous allez où pendant les vacances ? Je veux dire... Vu que votre maman... et votre papa... Enfin...

\- Ce n'est plus mon père. Et tu peux me tutoyer, on n'a qu'un an d'écart, le vouvoiement est bon pour les professeurs. Mais pour te répondre... Je... Le Ministère m'a placée sous la protection d'un Auror. Et on ira dans un endroit apparemment peu connu.

\- Ah d'accord ! Je me demandais juste... Vu que... Enfin...

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- June. June Priores.

\- Alors June, je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu cherches tes mots, parce que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais dire. Mais tu n'as pas à craindre tes paroles. Je sais que j'ai la réputation de ne pas être très calme...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste peur de... De rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, d'être méchante sans le vouloir, continua June, en faisant légèrement sourire Félicia.

\- Pour me blesser, il faudrait que tu t'appelles Joshua Torduhead. Donc, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu veux... Je peux te poser une question personnelle également ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec tes amis de tout à l'heure ?

\- Je... On s'est disputés, avant de partir, et... On s'accroche tous à nos opinions, du coup on n'a pas trouvé d'accord... »

June et Félicia continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express arrive en gare. Conformément à la plupart des Poufsouffle, June était très gentille, et elle faisait de son mieux pour être agréable et faire rire Félicia, ce qu'elle parvint à faire à plusieurs reprises. Avant de se séparer, Félicia voulait dire une dernière chose à la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais te réconcilier avec tes amis. Je veux dire... Avant les vacances. De vive voix. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Félicia sortit du train. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était censée retrouver l'Auror, la jeune fille fut donc contente de voir un homme s'approcher d'elle, et lui montrer un papier prouvant son identité. Il s'appelait Adel, avait des traits légèrement indiens, un grand sourire, et des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire sa joie de vivre et son amour des autres, quels qu'ils soient. Dés que Félicia fut à ses côtés, elle se sentit bien, et plus important, en sécurité !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la gare aussitôt, partirent dans un endroit discret de la capitale anglaise, avant de transplaner. Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit.

« Nous sommes en Norvège, lui dit Adel avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser la question. J'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'avais à peu près ton âge...

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras y nager.

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

\- Je peux t'apprendre... »

Devant eux se tenait un petit chalet, au bord de ce qui ressemblait à un immense lac, mais qui pouvait aussi bien être la mer, Félicia ne savait pas exactement. Elle n'avait jamais étudié la géographie nordique. Il faisait un peu plus froid qu'en Angleterre, mais la jeune Gryffondor n'y prenait garde. Il fallut qu'Adel lui dise de se réveiller pour qu'elle se détache du paysage, et rentre dans le chalet. Quoique simple, ce dernier était parfaitement chaleureux. Il était composé de deux chambres, d'un salon, d'une cuisine et d'une salle de bain. Largement suffisant pour les vacances, et pour eux deux !


	23. Tome 3, Et si on changeait tout ? Chpt 1

_**NdA : Et voici pour vous le troisième tome ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Le chemin de Traverse... Enfin !**

Le ciel Norvégien était resplendissant, en cette journée d'Août. Dans un chalet isolé, sur le bord de la mer du Nord, deux personnes étaient assises, et discutaient, les pieds dans l'eau, tranquilles. Un homme et une jeune fille, qu'on aurait pu facilement pu prendre pour un père et sa fille, à tort. Et en effet, en deux mois, ils avaient établis une relation plus proches que la plupart de celles qu'avait jamais eu l'adolescente, qui répondait au nom de Félicia Noctua. Mais la paire était également différente d'une grande partie de la population. Et pour cause, ils étaient des sorciers ! Mais la confusion qu'on pouvait avoir tenait sans doute qu'Adel, l'homme, n'avait jamais essayé de juger la jeune sorcière, Félicia. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à tout prix à ce qu'elle se confie à lui. Il n'avait pas essayé d'être une figure paternelle, mais simplement d'être là, et peut-être que tout cela avait permis à la jeune fille d'être complètement à l'aise avec lui, et d'instaurer, plus que de la confiance, une amitié certaine.

Malgré la proposition que lui avait fait Adel au début des vacances, la jeune fille n'avait pas appris à nager. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Félicia préférait regarder les paysages, regorgeant de vie, et arborant des couleurs rayonnantes, ou le lac aux reflets miroitants, qui prenait parfois toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Cet endroit resterait longtemps dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille comme l'un des plus beaux lieux sur la planète.

Oui, Félicia faisait confiance à Adel. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui, même si elle savait qu'il connaissait son dossier, son passé et celui de Joshua par cœur. De manière générale, Félicia n'exprimait que rarement ses sentiments en public, non pas qu'elle considérât cela comme honteux... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement. Et le fait qu'il soit un Auror, même si cela n'avait pas compliqué leur relation, empêchait néanmoins la jeune fille de s'ouvrir naturellement, et l'homme n'avait pas insisté.

« La rentrée est dans quinze jours, il faudra bientôt qu'on aille acheter tes affaires... Je pensais y aller demain... ? Lui demanda alors l'homme.

\- Demain ? Pourquoi pas... répondit la jeune fille sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Il faut déjà qu'on te rachète une baguette. Faudra d'ailleurs que tu me racontes comment tu as réussi à brûler l'autre, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça ! Et le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé la liste des fournitures il y a quelques jours.

\- Mais... Avec quel argent ? Demanda Félicia, soudainement préoccupée par ce problème auquel elle n'avait jamais encore pensé.

\- Celui que t'a léguée ta mère, bien sûr ! Répondit Adel, comme si c'était une évidence, avant de se reprendre devant l'air ébahi de l'adolescente. Je croyais qu'on t'avait prévenue, on a retrouvé son testament...

\- Je... Oui, mais, je... Je ne pensais pas que cela contenait de l'argent... Je veux dire... Avec Joshua...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un avocat viendra te voir, avant la rentrée, pour parler de tout ça, justement... Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, pour le coup, si ce n'est que tu n'es pas aussi dénuée que tu le penses pour l'instant. »

Félicia n'était pas très impatiente de retourner dans le monde des sorciers. Encore moins à Poudlard, à la différence de nombreux jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Sa première année là-bas avait été très agréable, mais ce n'avait pas du tout été le cas pour sa deuxième année : elle avait perdu sa mère, et s'était isolée de presque tous les autres élèves pour les protéger de celui qu'elle considérait auparavant comme son père, Joshua Torduhead, mais qui n'était nul autre que l'assassin de sa mère. Toute l'année, en plus de suivre les cours, et de s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Gryffondor, la jeune fille avait passé beaucoup de temps à pratiquer seule la magie, à créer des sorts et contre-sorts. Elle avait même réussi, en dépit de son âge, mais grâce à sa volonté insurmontable, à obtenir un Patronus corporel, ce qui est compliqué à réaliser, même pour de talentueux Aurors. Néanmoins, elle avait fini par casser sa baguette peu avant les vacances, face à l'une de ces hideuses créatures.

Cependant, le lendemain finit par arriver, et les deux partirent pour Londres, en utilisant le Transplanage. Enfin, Adel utilisant le Transplanage, et emmenant la jeune fille avec lui, puisque Félicia ne passerait pas son permis de Transplanage avant quelques années. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle moldue Félicia se rappelait y être restée quelques minutes pour se reposer l'année précédente, quand sa mère l'avait aidée à fuir le château où Joshua les détenaient et l'aurit sans doute tué comme il avait assassiné sa mère. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le Chaudron Baveur, un _pub minuscule et miteux, entre une librairie et une boutique de disques_ que les Moldus semblaient ne pas remarquer, passant devant sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. La paire entra dans ce qui était en réalité l'un des passages entre le monde moldu et celui des sorciers. Après avoir rapidement salué Tom, le barman qui approchait de la quarantaine, les deux s'approchèrent d'un mur de brique. Après avoir tapoté quelques briques avec sa baguette, un passage s'ouvrit pour eux, et ils entrèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières étaient là, certains accompagnés de leurs enfants qui, tout comme Félicia, se préparaient pour la rentrée approchante.

Les effets et les conséquences de la guerre causée par Voldemort, qui ne s'était terminé que cinq ans plus tôt étaient encore présents, par une certaine anxiété présente sur les visages des plus vieux, mais dans l'ensemble, la rue était paisible et joyeuse. De nombreuses boutiques étaient ouvertes. L'Auror et sa protégée partirent tout d'abord à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Les demandes ayant été faites précédemment, ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'aventurer aux côtés d'un gobelin dans les caves de la banque, une somme avait déjà été récupérée, que la jeune fille n'avait plus qu'à prendre.

Une fois cela étant fait, les deux se dirigèrent dans les différents magasins prévus. Cela incluait notamment l'apothicaire, le libraire et la couturière, qui, tous, allèrent très vite il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves faisant leurs achats ce jour-là. Puis, ils partirent pour Mr. Ollivander, le vendeur de baguette.

« Oh, mademoiselle Noctua ! Je pensais vous voir deux années plus tôt... Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez pu aller à Poudlard ? À moins que vous ne soyez allée chez un de mes concurrents...

\- Je... Ma mère m'avait confiée sa baguette. Mais elle s'est brisée.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Sembla t-il s'étonner. J'en profite pour vous adresser toutes mes condoléances. C'est vraiment horrible ce qui lui est arrivé, je me souviens encore du jour où elle est venue acheter cette baguette... Mais vous voulez donc vous acheter une baguette qui vous sera propre.

\- Oui. »

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Félicia ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le vendeur de baguette avait pris différentes mesures, à l'aide d'un ruban magique, avant d'être parti dans les rayons surchargés de son magasin. Il avait pris quelques boites rectangulaires, et était revenu auprès de la jeune Gryffondor. Il passa une baguette à la jeune fille, et, moins d'une seconde lui avait repris, en murmurant « Non non non... Pas celle-là... Celle-ci non plus, visiblement... Encore pas... ».

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, et une pile conséquente de boites, Ollivander s'arrêta et observa Félicia quelques secondes.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons une cliente difficile...

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas dif...

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose, mademoiselle. Les baguettes magiques ont une particularité : ce sont elles qui choisissent le sorcier pour lequel elles offriront la totalité de leur potentiel. Bien entendu, certains sorciers préfèrent en acheter sans regarder les caractéristiques...

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'un sorcier ne peut pas utiliser une autre baguette ?

\- C'est là que ça se complique. En théorie, une baguette peut être utilisée par un autre sorcier, mais pas dans l'ensemble de sa puissance. Seulement, certains bois utilisés donnent une caractéristique particulière. Le noisetier, en effet, est supposé n'offrir son pouvoir qu'à son possesseur...

\- Mais la baguette de ma mère était en noisetier !

\- En effet ! Mais vous avez pu l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Cela montre bien qu'il subsiste de nombreux mystères, concernant les baguettes magiques, que même des millénaires de connaissances accumulées ne peuvent compléter. Il se peut que ce soit grâce à votre lien de parenté, mais il se peut aussi que... »

Et Ollivander était reparti dans ses étalages sans finir sa phrase, laissant Adel et Félicia se regarder dans un même air d'incompréhension, mêlé d'un certain agacement face à l'attitude versatile du vieil homme, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains une boite rectangulaire comme toutes les autres.

« Essayez celle-ci, Mademoiselle Noctua. »

Félicia fit ce que l'extravagant vendeur lui demandait, et à peine avait-elle saisi la baguette qu'une douce lumière en sortit, et envahit la pièce, propageant avec elle une chaleur apaisante. Ollivander était maintenant souriant.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait enfin trouvé votre baguette, jeune demoiselle ! Bois de mélèze, plume de phénix, 28, 52 cm, et légèrement flexible ! »

La jeune fille s'empressa de payer Ollivander, et de le remercier, et Adel et elle allaient sortir quand l'étrange vendeur reprit la parole.

« Vous allez faire de grandes choses, Mademoiselle, j'en suis certain ! Et j'espère que Monsieur Torduhead sera bientôt arrêté.

\- Merci, répondit Félicia. Je suppose...

\- Étrange homme, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Adel, après qu'ils soient sortis du petit magasin. Quand j'y suis allé pour la première fois, il m'a fait essayé une quinzaine de baguette avant de trouver la bonne ! Je suis persuadé qu'il aime voir le regard des enfants qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Quoique je dois avouer que voir l'association d'une baguette à un sorcier est toujours magnifique. Il se dit que c'est celui qui a vendu la baguette à Tu-Sais-Qui...

\- J'espère juste ne pas avoir à le revoir dans les jours qui viennent ! Voire dans les années, si je peux l'éviter ! Mais... Ce qu'il a dit sur la baguette de ma mère... Je m'en étais déjà doutée, ma mère m'avait rapidement expliquée le problème, mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir une confirmation. »

La paire n'avait plus besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch. Sans s'en apercevoir, Félicia s'était arrêtée pour contempler le dernier balai qui était sorti, comme une dizaine d'autres enfants, qui étaient venus accompagner leurs parents dans le seul but de pouvoir apercevoir le balai volant. Le Nimbus 1 800 était une merveille. Les brins de paille ôcre contrastait avec la paleur du manche, dont la ligne était gracieuse, et promettait une puissance surprenante. Adel ne dit rien pendant les deux minutes que Félicia mit à profit pour observer le balai du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch, à la différence de la quasi-totalité des sorciers, mais il savait la passion que pouvaient ressentir les autres, et la respectait.

Quand la jeune fille se détacha, à regret, de la contemplation de ce balai, la paire repartit tranquillement, dans ce chalet Norvégien, où ils avaient passé les derniers mois, occupés à lire, parler, faire ses devoirs pour Félicia...


	24. Ch 2, Première rencontre avec son avocat

**NdA: Je suis en train d'écrire mon plus gros chapitre pour l'instant (dans le tome 4, donc vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite), mais faut bien que je vous offre de la lecture aussi ! Comme d'hab, l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas, à l'exception de certains personnages et du scénario de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'offrirai d'ailleurs un OS (sur n'importe quel personnage d'Harry Potter ou de cette histoire) à la personne qui fera la 15eme review (et la 30eme, et la 45eme...).**

* * *

Félicia était en train de lire un livre, une fiction moldue parlant d'espionnage, quand Adel revint. Il l'avait prévenu, le matin même, qu'il serait absent, un peu plus d'une semaine après leur sortie à Londres, pendant laquelle ils avaient acheté tout ce dont la jeune fille aurait besoin pour sa troisième année à Poudlard. Les sorties d'Adel arrivaient une fois toutes les semaines, parfois toutes les deux semaines. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Peut-être l'Auror chargé de sa protection devait-il faire un rapport hebdomadaire à ses supérieurs... Peut-être se contentait-il d'aller acheter des provisions... Sans doute les deux. Avant de partir, il lui demandait toujours si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui répondait toujours que c'était bon. Il rapportait toujours quelque chose pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs Adel qui lui avait ramené ce livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Adel n'avait jamais mis plus de deux heures pour faire l'aller-retour.

Cette journée ne semblait pas différencier des autres occasions où l'homme avait quitté le chalet. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il revenait accompagné. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet que quelqu'un d'autre passait du temps avec eux. Les Aurors estimaient plus prudents d'isoler complètement la paire, et de ne révéler leur location à personne d'autre qu'Abel lui-même. Il était probable que l'homme avec qui il était venu ignorait l'endroit où il était. Cet individu était un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux épars, qui commençaient à délicatement grisonner. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires, une moustache, et avait la pâleur de ceux qui passaient plus de temps plongé sur des papiers que dehors. Il arborait un sourire poli et engageant, et tenait dans une de ses mains un dossier, dans une sacoche de cuir, dont on se doutait à la façon qu'il avait de la tenir qu'elle était protégée par plus de sorts qu'une banale sacoche. Tout cela éveilla bien entendu la curiosité de la jeune fille.

« Félicia, il s'agit de l'avocat qui s'est occupé du testament de ta mère, Monsieur Glassbroke, je t'en avais parlé il y a quelques temps, lui expliqua Adel.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit Félicia en se levant pour serrer la main de l'homme.

\- Moi de même, lui répondit l'avocat en saisissant la main de Félicia d'une main ferme.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, je serai dehors si vous avez besoin de moi, dit Adel avant de sortir de la salle, comme il venait de le dire. »

Félicia était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de cet homme, et redoutait ce qu'il allait lui apprendre. De manière générale, les informations provenant du Ministère étaient rarement bonnes en ce qui la concernait. Les deux s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, et la jeune fille regarda en silence l'homme sortir différents papiers de sa mallette, et les poser devant lui. Un instant plus tard, il se mit à parler d'un ton purement professionnel.

« Avant de commencer, je tiens, au nom de tout mon bureau, à vous adresser nos sincères condoléances. Plusieurs de mes collègues ont été à Poudlard en même temps que votre mère... Mais venons-en maintenant à ce qui nous intéresse. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si quelque chose vous paraît flou. Je vous assure que tout ce qui sera dit ici restera confidentiel, à moins qu'on ait besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

\- Où commencer... Comme l'information vous a sûrement été transmise, le testament de votre mère a été retrouvé. Je vais vous lire le début de celui-ci : « Je, soussigné Annabelle Noctua, déclare Félicia Ruth Claire Noctua, fille biologique de moi-même et Jensen Padacky, comme héritière de l'ensemble de mes biens et de mes titres. Ces biens en questions sont listés. » Tout va bien pour l'instant ?... Mademoiselle ?... Mademoiselle Noctua ?

\- Vous avez bien dit fille biologique de _Jensen Padacky_?

\- Eh bien, oui... Oh ! S'exclama alors l'avocat, après avoir relu. Je... Je suis confus, je... Mon bureau et moi-même ne nous étions pas rendus compte de cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que...

\- Je l'ignore, mademoiselle... Si cela vous convient, continuons la lecture du testament de votre mère. Je retournerai ensuite à mon bureau et demanderai des explications. Cela dit, il est probable que cette information, pour autant qu'elle soit surprenante, soit également... réelle. Et véridique. Je ne saurais cependant pas l'expliquer.

\- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille, visiblement secouée. Continuez, je vous en prie. »

Monsieur Glassbroke énonça alors tout ce dont Félicia était dorénavant propriétaire : le château où elle avait vécu jusqu'à sa fuite, ainsi que tout ce qu'il possède, son coffre à Gringotts à la somme astronomique, des parts de plusieurs magasins, des propriétés dans l'ensemble de l'Angleterre, la liste était longue, et la jeune fille ignorait que sa famille avait été si importante. Elle hériterait également, à sa majorité, de tous les titres officiels que possédait sa mère, et qui lui attribuait automatiquement une place au Conseil des Sorciers, à l'image de ses ancêtres.

« De plus, une note m'indique que votre famille posséde un Elfe de Maison, comme de nombreuses anciennes familles sorcières, dont vous êtes maintenant la maîtresse officielle. Voulez-vous faire venir votre elfe afin de donner cette nouvelle à votre elfe ?

\- Euh, oui...

\- Alors il vous suffit de l'appeler. »

Félicia n'avait pas revu Delly depuis le jour où elle s'était échappée du manoir, avec son aide et celle de sa mère, et n'avait pas repensé à l'elfe depuis bien longtemps. Comme lui avait dit l'avocat, elle appella Delly, et la petite créature apparut aussitôt devant elle, se courbant de telle sorte qu'elle touchait presque le sol, tandis que Glassbroke s'était reculé, pour laisser une sorte d'intimité aux deux.

« La jeune maîtresse Noctua a appelée Delly, Delly est venue !

\- Merci Delly... Tu es donc au courant que je suis maintenant responsable de toi ?

\- Oui, et Delly servira la jeune maîtresse comme elle a servi l'ancienne maîtresse !

\- Mais... Nous ne sommes pas à Bluebelly, est-ce que cela te dérange ?

\- Delly travaille là où est sa maîtresse, le lieu n'a pas d'importance. »

La conversation continua quelques minutes, sans aborder de sujets personnels, jusqu'à ce que les deux se soient décidées : Delly resterait dans le chalet avec Félicia et Adel jusqu'à la rentrée. À cette date, elle retournerait au Manoir, en attendant que Félicia ait besoin de ses services. Puis, l'elfe partit, sûrement pour découvrir les lieux où elle allait travailler quelques temps, tandis que Félicia et Glassbroke terminait leur conversation.

« Et enfin, mademoiselle, le testament d'Annabelle Noctua était attaché à ce carnet, ainsi qu'à cette lettre, portant la requête qu'ils vous soient confiés le plus tôt possible, conclut l'avocat, en lui tendant les objets en questions. »

Le carnet que Glassbroke tendit à Félicia lui était inconnu, elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu dans la chambre de sa mère, ou dans son bureau, ou... N'importe où, en fait. D'une main tremblante, la jeune fille saisit les objets, mais ne les ouvrit pas. Elle... Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avocat s'apprêtait à partir. Avant de sortir du chalet pour se rendre vers Adel, il sembla se rappeller de quelque chose.

« Oh, un dernier détail ! L'ensemble de vos propriétés, et votre château en particulier, sont protégés, seuls vous-même et ceux que vous laisserez entrer pourront y accéder. Cela veut dire que Torduhead ne peut y accéder sans votre accord. »

Et Glassbroke fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'Adel, et les deux partirent. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'Auror était de retour. Félicia n'avait pas bougé.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Adel.

\- Hmm ? Oui, oui. Au fait, l'elfe de maison de ma famille restera avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée, si ça ne dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te gêne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Est-ce que le nom de Jensen Padacky te dit quelque chose ?

\- Très vaguement. Pas suffisamment pour que je sois capable de te dire ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est mon père biologique, finit-elle par répondre après un instant de silence. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Félicia partit dans ce qui était sa chambre, emportant avec elle la lettre et le carnet de sa mère qui venait de lui être transmis. Elle savait qu'Adel ne viendrait pas la déranger avant qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Il y avait eu quelques jours, principalement au début, où la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie d'humeur communicative, surtout avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors. Mais elle était contente de lui avoir laissé une chance.

Cependant, cette nouvelle, cette parenté qui différait de ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'alors... Félicia ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se rappela l'arbre généalogique qui était présent dans le château. Il avait toujours indiqué Joshua comme étant son père... Se pourrait-il que sa mère ait transformé les informations ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Pourquoi ne lui a t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi être restée avec cet homme ? Pourquoi ?! Tout aurait pu aller bien, avec ce Jensen ! Ou, en tout cas, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire... Félicia se rendit compte qu'elle avait serré les doigts, et en avait plié la lettre de sa mère.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, adossé à son oreiller, qu'elle avait posé contre le mur pour ne pas avoir mal au dos. Elle observa le papier de l'enveloppe, blanc, froissé, et l'écriture de sa mère, nette, précise, délicate. « Pour toi, ma fille » Sans que Félicia s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa mère lui manquait tellement... Tellement.

Les mains tremblantes, un nœud dans la gorge, Félicia entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, sans l'abîmer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle en sortit une feuille entièrement recouverte de l'écriture apaisante et ondoyante de sa mère.

« Ma petite Félicia,

Si tu lis cette lettre, alors je ne suis plus sur ce monde où, je l'espère, tu resplendis encore, et ce pour des années, des décennies à venir. Je ne peux faire que des hypothèses, à ce jour, sur le sort qui m'est réservé, tu en sais sans doute bien plus que moi, avant même ta majorité, et je te plains pour cela. J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aie jamais eu à lire ces phrases ! Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir continuer à grandir, et réaliser les exploits qui t'attendent ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir tomber amoureuse, être à tes côtés pour un bout de chemin plus long... Visiblement, cela ne se peut. Mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Je vais essayer d'être concise, tu trouveras le reste des informations dans le carnet qui t'a normalement été confié avec cette lettre.

Joshua n'est pas ton père. Cela peut paraître brusque, mais il faut que tu le saches. Ton véritable père, le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé, se nomme Jensen Padacky. Peut-être un jour le rencontreras-tu. Je dois dire que je l'espère. Un tas de raison a fait que je n'ai jamais pu l'épouser. Nous étions alors sous le joug de Voldemort. Mes parents faisaient partie d'une organisation de résistance, l'Ordre du Phénix, menée par Dumbledore. Mais les mangemorts ont fini par apprendre l'affiliation de mes parents. Un jour, nous avons été attaqués, dans ce même château où tu as vécue. Nous nous sommes battus jusqu'au bout. Mes parents sont morts. Les Mangemorts ont décidé d'un autre sort pour moi. Ils ont estimé que je pouvais leur être encore utile, comme Sang-pur. Je devais épouser Jensen une semaine plus tard... Il était un sang-mêlé, nous nous étions rencontrés à Poudlard. Mais il y a eu cette nuit horrible.

Ils voulaient redonner aux Sang-Purs les droits qu'ils estimaient être leurs, c'était là ce que Voldemort prônait. C'est cette nuit que j'ai rencontré Joshua pour la première fois. Je... il faut que je le dise... Il m'a violée. Devant tous ses amis Mangemorts. Il pensait ainsi pouvoir créer un être-humain qui aurait son sang. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais déjà enceinte de toi, avant ma... rencontre avec Joshua, d'une semaine, même si je l'ignorais alors. Un Mangemort était en permanence avec moi, pour vérifier que je ne m'enfuyais pas, et que j'étais enceinte. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après, quand j'ai eu les premiers symptômes, que j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de Joshua, c'était trop tôt ! Pendant cette semaine là, j'ai caché mon état du mieux que je le pouvais. Puis, les Mangemorts s'en sont rendus compte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait si je n'avais pas été enceinte. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je t'ai aimée dés que j'ai su que tu étais l'enfant que Jensen et moi voulions. Tu étais ma forme de résistance.

Pendant les neuf mois de grossesse, il y avait toujours un Mangemort à mes côtés. Parfois, Joshua était là aussi. Une sage-femme est venue pour te donner naissance. À partir de ce moment, Joshua m'a interdit de bouger du château, me menaçant de te tuer... C'est cette menace, même après la disparition de Voldemort, qui m'a poussée à rester avec lui. J'aurais sans doute du faire autrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, au moment où j'écris cette lettre, il ne sait toujours pas que tu n'es pas sa fille, j'ai ensorcelé l'arbre généalogique. S'il l'apprend... J'ai peur pour toi.

Te voir grandir a été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! J'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes, que nous vivions avec Jensen...

D'ailleurs, à propos de Jensen... Tu en apprendras plus sur lui en lisant mon journal, mais... Il a essayé de me retrouver, de simplement me revoir... Il essayait encore le mois précédent la rédaction de cette lettre. Il n'a jamais abandonné. Mais... Je ne peux pas. Joshua nous tuerait toutes les deux si je le laissais entrer dans nos vies. Je l'aime toujours. Il m'aime toujours aussi, je le sais. Et il t'aimera, le moment où il posera les yeux sur toi en sachant que tu es sa fille, je le sais, même s'il l'ignore pour l'instant.

Il va falloir que je finisse cette lettre.

Je suis fière de toi, Félicia, je veux que tu le saches, et que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Malgré les circonstances, tu n'as jamais cédé à la haine de Joshua, et chaque jour qui passe, je vois dans tes yeux le même courage que dans celui de ton père. Sois heureuse, ma fille ! Sois heureuse, et sache que je t'ai toujours aimé ! Je suis toujours à tes côtés, même si tu ne me vois pas.

Ta maman qui t'aime. »

Félicia pleurait. Elle avait envie d'hurler sa colère, de vider la rage qu'elle sentait bouillonner dans son ventre, elle avait envie de vomir, les horreurs que sa mère a subi flottant encore dans son esprit, en lettres de feu, elle voulait voir Joshua croupir à vie dans une prison, ou être directement embrassé par un de ces Détraqueurs, tout comme tous ces Mangemorts qui avaient évité la prison par chance jusqu'à maintenant. Elle tremblait. Elle voulait sa maman, vivante, à ses côtés. Elle voulait l'entendre ! Elle voulait la vie plutôt que la mort !

Félicia pleura.

Longtemps.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser. La peine et la colère étaient toujours là. Ils ressortiraient bientôt, Félicia le savait. Mais elle n'essaya pas d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle contempla longuement le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux, quand lui vint une idée. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges, et retrouva Adel.

« Est-ce que ton offre de m'apprendre à nager tient toujours ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, sans lui poser de questions. Après manger ?

\- Oui. »

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi dans le lac. Il suffit de deux petites heures pour que Félicia sache nager correctement, mais Adel avait préféré rester dans les environs, de façon à veiller sur sa protégée. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que, quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait appris, cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une pluie d'acide, mais il ignorait comment l'aider. Il avait appris à apprécier la jeune fille, et aurait aimé la voir plus souriante, plus heureuse. Elle ne lui montrait jamais la totalité de ses blessures, Adel doutait qu'elle laisse quelqu'un les voir un jour, mais une confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre les deux.

Félicia, quant à elle, avait voulu apprendre à nager pour dépenser toute son énergie, et pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle avait rapidement apprécié la sensation d'être seule, au milieu de ce lac. La présence d'Adel ne la gênait pas. Pourtant, quand elle fut à bonne distance de l'homme, et sans qu'elle saisisse pourquoi, les larmes qu'elle pensait ne plus être capable de produire se remirent à couler, et se mélangèrent à l'eau douce qui l'entourait.

Quand elle commença à se sentir fatiguée, elle revint au chalet, où Adel l'attendait avec une serviette épaisse et une tasse de thé chaud, pour lesquels Félicia le remercia. Il informa la jeune fille que Delly avait préparé le thé les deux avaient fait connaissance lorsqu'elle était encore en train de nager au milieu du lac.

« Pendant l'année, des avocats ou d'autres employés du ministère, je ne sais pas exactement qui, viendront te voir pour organiser les prochaines vacances que tu passeras en dehors de Poudlard, dit alors l'Auror.

\- Ça veut dire qu'un autre Auror me protégera l'an prochain ? On ne se reverra plus ?

\- Plus dans ce cadre en tout cas ! Mais je n'ai eu l'information que ce matin.

\- Je comprends... »

La rentrée était dans trois jours, avec la discrète addition de Delly à leurs côtés. L'elfe n'était pas nécessaire, mais Delly faisait visiblement de son mieux pour rendre ces derniers jours magnifiques. Ils profitèrent de ces trois jours au maximum. Adel savait que le souvenir de Félicia l'accompagnerait longtemps, et qu'il chérirait ces souvenirs plus que beaucoup d'autres. Il espérait un futur resplendissant pour la jeune fille, mais se doutait des embûches qu'elle devra surmonter.


	25. Chapitre 3, Retour à Poudlard

**NdA: ... Désolée ? Non, ça ne fait absolument pas deux mois que je n'ai rien posté, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Oui, bon, c'est pas ma faute. Pas entièrement. Peut-être un peu... Oh pis merde, voilà un chapitre !**

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée finit par arriver, plus rapidement que Felicia ne l'aurait voulu. De la même façon qu'ils étaient partis de la gare, quelques mois plus tôt, Adel escorta la jeune fille jusqu'à King's Cross, en allant par Transplanage jusqu'à une des nombreuses ruelles de Londres, moyen de déplacement que la jeune Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à apprécier, malgré les nombreuses fois où elle avait du l'utiliser. Juste avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, Felicia chuchota à l'Auror ces quelques mots : « Merci... Tu vas me manquer. », puis elle partit, sans un regard en arrière. L'homme, quant à lui, repartit au Ministère de la Magie, où il fit un dernier rapport de sa mission de protection, omettant volontairement ces dernières paroles, qui n'étaient pas destinées à d'autres oreilles que les siennes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Felicia était parvenue à trouver un wagon vide, et s'y était installée. Elle lisait un livre sur les effets secondaires des potions sur celui qui la créé comme sur celui qui l'ingère quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans lever les yeux, la jeune Gryffondor savait que quelqu'un s'était installée en face d'elle, et la fixait. Felicia finit par lever les yeux, s'attendant à voir Sean. Elle fut donc surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Nymphadora Tonks, une Poufsouffle de la même année qu'elle. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter, et ne se connaissaient que très peu. Nymphadora était une métamorphomage, tout comme Felicia, mais ne s'en cachait pas, à la différence de la jeune Gryffondor. Ce fut d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que la jeune fille commença la conversation.

« Tu es une métamorphomage aussi, non ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Plein de petits détails que j'ai pu remarquer... Des nuances de couleur de cheveux, principalement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai ton secret ! Je voulais juste en parler avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... On n'a jamais eu de véritable conversation !

\- C'est l'occasion de changer cela ! Et, comme j'imagine qu'une fois à Poudlard tu vas reprendre tes habitudes de solitaire, autant profiter du voyage !

\- Si tu insistes... »

Nymphadora, qui insista à la fois pour continuer cette conversation et pour être appelée par son nom de famille, c'est-à-dire Tonks, fit l'essentiel de la conversation, bien qu'elle posa de nombreuses questions à sa camarade, auxquelles Felicia ne répondit pas vraiment. Tonks ne partit qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée au château personne d'autre n'était venu dans leur wagon, à l'exception de la vendeuse de gourmandises. Quand elle fut enfin seule, Felicia finit par se dire que, dans une autre vie, elle aurait aimé être amie avec l'extravagante Poufsouffle.

À la descente du train, Felicia chercha une diligence où il restait encore de la place. Elle tomba sur l'une d'entre elles, où trois filles de son année y étaient. « Désolée, il n'y a plus de place », s'entendit pourtant répondre la jeune Gryffondor, tandis qu'elle entendit un groupe éclater de rire dans son dos. Sans insister, ne voulant pas déclencher une querelle inutile dés la rentrée, elle attendit qu'une autre diligence arrive.

Finalement, elle monta dans une diligence avec trois élèves de deuxième année, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient June, la jeune Poufsouffle avec qui elle avait partagé le voyage en train jusqu'à Londres, avant les dernières vacances. Seule June lui adressa d'ailleurs la parole, quand elle est montée dans la diligence.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont simplement jalouses, commença t-elle, avant de continuer, devant l'air surpris de la jeune Gryffondor. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour réussir. Tu es belle, tu joues dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison, tu sais déjà faire un Patronus, alors que ce n'est même pas enseigné à l'école, ou pas avant les dernières années... Je dois vraiment continuer ?

\- Non... c'est bon. »

Felicia était surprise.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée, n'avait jamais eu l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être jalouse d'elle ! De toutes personnes de Poudlard, il fallait que ce soit elle qui soit jalousée ?! Elle, dont la mère a été assassinée par son-père-pas-tellement-son-père, lequel veut maintenant détruire sa vie et toutes celles qui l'entourent ?

Était-ce sa faute si le seul moyen de survivre, et d'avoir une chance de venger sa mère, était de travailler ? De travailler jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, jusqu'à perdre l'envie d'exister, perdre le souvenir de ce qui l'a conduit dans ces livres ? De travailler, et de ne laisser personne l'approcher, personne comprendre. Parce que, de toute façon, personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qui lui arrive. N'est-ce pas ? Le fait que personne n'avait essayé le prouvait suffisamment pour que Felicia ne suppose pas qu'une alternative soit tout simplement possible.

Mais de toute façon, quand bien même quelqu'un se serait approché suffisamment, Felicia n'aurait pas pu lui dire quoique ce soit sur ses choix, sur son passé, sur sa vie. Et elle ne le désirait pas non plus.

Finalement, Felicia ne vit pas le temps passer dans la calèche, trop occupée par ses pensées pour faire complètement attention à ce qui se passait à côté. Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard que la jeune fille récupéra conscience de ce qui l'entourait, en partie grâce à June. En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, les propos de sa jeune camarade lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle remarqua les nombreux regards méprisants de jalousie qui se posaient sur elle, de toutes les maisons. Même certains Poufsouffle semblaient la jalouser, quoique moins nombreux que dans les autres maisons.

La jeune Gryffondor ne fit que très peu attention au discours prononcé par Dumbledore, et n'applaudissait que quand elle entendait ses voisins applaudir. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

En revanche, quand le groupe de Gryffondor se dirigea vers leur Salle Commune, Sean s'approcha d'elle.

« Hé, Felicia !

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu comptes réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année ? C'est Filiani Eliana qui a été nommée capitaine.

\- En tout cas, je participerai aux essais.

\- Cool ! Avec un peu de chance, on rejouera ensemble. Les essais sont très tôt cette année, ils commencent dés la semaine prochaine ! Pour nous, ce sera mercredi après-midi.

\- Merci pour l'info !

\- Et, euh... Felicia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux... parler... De quoi que ce soit... Je suis disponible quand tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Je sais... »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Sean repartit vers Charlie. C'était ce dernier qui avait poussé Sean à proposer à Felicia de parler. Il n'appréciait pas toujours énormément Felicia, mais il était persuadée que son ami ne saurait pas se détourner de la jeune fille. La seule solution était donc de les pousser à révéler leur sentiments, même si Charlie ignorait ceux de Felicia.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé à Sean, Felicia projetait de passer les essais de Quidditch, toujours pour le poste de batteur. Elle savait que de nombreuses personnes n'appréciaient pas qu'elle ait ce poste, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne l'appréciaient que très peu. Mais elle était également au fait que personne ne protesterait contre sa position, parce qu'elle était indéniablement talentueuse. Mais Felicia ne prenait plus ses décisions en fonction des autres depuis bien longtemps. Non, si elle voulait ce poste, c'est pour cette sensation unique, ce plaisir qu'elle ne ressentait qu'en volant dans les airs. Ce sentiment si proche de celui qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait prendre la forme de son Animagus.

Cette sensation lui manquait terriblement, d'ailleurs. Pendant les vacances, elle n'avait pu se transformer en Vivet qu'une seule fois, et avait fait si peur à Adel qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus recommencer. Il n'était pas au courant de son secret, mais ne la voyant nulle peur, l'Auror avait craint le pire pour sa protégée. Elle ne s'était donc pas envolée depuis très longtemps.

Felicia partageait toujours le même dortoir qu'Amelia et Stacey. Elle prétendit donc faire un tour avant de se coucher pour se transformer. Elle ne vola pas longtemps, moins qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçons alors qu'il s'agissait tout juste de la rentrée. Elle retourna donc au dortoir des Gryffondor moins d'une heure après son départ. Quoique court, cette promenade aérienne l'avait apaisé plus que ne l'avaient fait ces derniers mois.

Le mercredi qui suivit, Felicia fut de nouveau acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, toujours aux côtés de Sean et de Charlie.

Sean, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas essayé d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de la jeune fille. Il semblait cependant satisfait, comme s'il savait que les vacances de sa camarade avaient été plus agréables que toutes les précédentes.

Felicia n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage, ni l'occasion, d'ouvrir le journal que sa mère lui avait légué.


	26. Chapitre 4, De Nouveaux Cours

**NdA : Et un nouveau chapitre pour vos vacances. J'ai encore une semaine de cours avant d'avoir une semaine de vacances... Sinon... Je peux vous dire que j'ai récemment bien avancé dans l'histoire, j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres du tome 5...**

* * *

L'année de troisième était marquée par l'apparition de nouveaux cours, offrant un choix aux différents élèves. Nombreux étaient ceux qui choisissaient la Divination, l'Etude des Moldus ou le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, principalement car cela leur assurait une bonne note avec assez peu d'effort, même si ces matières étaient réputées pour ne pas être très passionnantes. Felicia, en revanche, avait fait un choix différent, et prit l'Etude des Runes et l'Arithmancie. Elle avait sélectionné ces deux matières pour plusieurs raisons. La première de celle-ci étant sa conviction qu'il y aurait beaucoup moins d'élèves que dans les autres. En cela, elle avait raison, quoi que la jeune Gryffondor fut surprise de voir Sean en Etude de Runes à ses côtés. La deuxième raison, et peut-être la plus importante, était que ces deux matières permettaient une meilleure compréhension des sortilèges, et facilitait ainsi leur création.

Cependant, ces deux matières s'avérèrent être particulièrement compliquées, et obligea Felicia à beaucoup plus travailler que les années précédentes. De ce fait, avec les entraînements de Quidditch et tous les autres cours, la jeune fille n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la création de sorts et anti-sorts pour contrer Joshua, et encore moins pour profiter d'être à Poudlard pour se transformer en Animagus. Bientôt, elle se résolut à ne se laisser que les week-ends pour ses activités solitaires.

Cette année, à l'instar de toutes les années précédentes, Poudlard avait un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, cette année, il n'était pas complètement inconnu de la jeune fille. Il avait en effet été envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie, et était l'un des deux Aurors qui étaient venus l'interroger sur Joshua, l'année précédente. Il s'appelait Wolveswan, et était très compétent et juste. De ce fait, il était apprécié par les élèves. Tous les élèves, à l'exception de Felicia, ignoraient cependant qu'il était un Auror, et la jeune fille ne communiqua pas cette information. Elle supposait qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Poudlard simplement pour enseigner, mais également pour s'assurer que Joshua n'attaquait pas le château.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était seule dans son dortoir, Felicia commença la lecture du journal de sa mère. L'encre avec laquelle les premiers mots avaient été tracés avait pâli, mais était encore bien visible, et c'est avec émotion que Felicia lut les lettres ondulantes de sa mère.

« _15/07/1971_

 _Cela fait plus d'un mois que mes parents ont perdu la vie, et que je suis faite prisonnière ici, dans cette maison où j'ai vécu des années et des années de bonheur, et qui est maintenant l'écrin de mon malheur. Et dire que je suis enceinte. Enceinte d'un enfant qui ne connaîtra peut-être jamais la liberté, qui ignorera sans doute ce qu'est la joie d'avoir des amis pour la vie à ses côtés. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'abandonne pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous attendre, à mon enfant et moi, si ce n'est de la souffrance et de la peur ? Je devrais quitter ce monde. Ce serait plus simple. Tellement plus simple !_

 _Dire que même pour écrire ces quelques lignes, je suis obligée de me cacher._

 _Mes parents n'ont même pas eu droit à un enterrement. Leurs cadavres sont encore disposés dans le jardin. Et tous les matins, l'un de ces Mangemorts me montre leurs corps... Comme si leur souvenir n'était pas suffisamment douloureux._

 _Sincèrement, je ne sais pas qui est le plus fou, de Voldemort ou de ses sujets. Dominer le monde. Faire souffrir le monde. Deux idées si proches qu'elles sont souvent mélangées. Folie des hommes... Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir cette volonté, quand il y a tellement de beauté et de générosité autour de nous ?_

 _Un jour, il ne restera que ces lignes de moi, mon ultime témoignage. Et j'ignore si quelqu'un sera là pour lire cette encre. J'ignore si un jour le monde redeviendra vivable, pour ceux qui nous suivront. J'espère qu'un jour, la justice triomphera._

 _Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais comprendre, que je voudrais chercher. Et pourtant si peu que je sais. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, et depuis un mois, ma seule liberté tient en ces quelques lignes que je trace. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, pour de nombreux Mangemorts, je ne suis qu'un objet, nécessaire à l'établissement de ce monde dont ils rêvent, évincé de toute diversité, dominé par leur groupe, par leurs idées._

 _Mon enfant, toi qui est encore en moi, toi qui a été conçu par un amour dont tu ne soupçonne pas encore la force, c'est en toi que je pose mes rêves et mes espoirs. J'espère, non, je sais que je serai fière de toi. Tu seras peut-être celui ou celle à lire ce journal, le témoin de la seule résistance que j'aie pu mener. Et je sais qu'à ton tour, quand le jour viendra, tu sauras conserver ta liberté, peu importe le prix à payer. Je le sais, et je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse, parce que je ne peux même pas imaginer les épreuves que tu devras surmonter._ »

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta là. Elle ne pouvait continuer la lecture. Pas tout de suite. Felicia sentait déjà les larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues. Elle sécha ses yeux, et entreprit de sortir de la Salle Commune. En descendant, elle croisa Amelia et Stacey qui montaient se coucher, et fut ravie de s'être arrêtée avant leur arrivée. Felicia ne voulait pas que ses camarades voient la totalité de ses émotions. Il n'y avait pas de véritable raison à cela, si ce n'est encore et toujours la même fierté.

En sortant de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Felicia tomba sur Sean. Sans savoir pourquoi, et se surprenant autant que lui, elle lui proposa de faire un tour avec elle, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt.

Les deux ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant une grande partie de leur promenade. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient ensemble, et ils se sentaient tous les deux en paix. Les deux Gryffondors savaient également que, bientôt, ils devront faire attention à éviter les préfets et les professeurs chargés de vérifier que personne n'était dans les couloirs.

« Est-ce qu'il te manque ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille à Sean.

\- Pardon ? De qui tu parles ?

\- De ton père... Non, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Tu n'as pas à répondre.

\- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, il me manque... J'ai fait son deuil, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le manquer. C'est mon père, après tout ! J'aurais aimé... Tu sais... Qu'il me voit jouer au Quidditch, qu'il me dispute quand je fais des conneries, qu'il m'encourage, me montre des trucs... C'est normal que ta mère te manque aussi. »

Felicia ne répondit pas tout de suite aux propos de son camarade. En fait, elle ne lui répondit que le lendemain, car ils tombèrent sur le Préfet de Gryffondor, qui ne leur enleva pas de points, parce qu'ils étaient de sa maison, s'ils rentraient tout de suite, ce que les deux jeunes élèves se dépêchèrent de faire. Le lendemain matin, donc, Felicia profita du cours d'histoire de Binns pour remercier Sean de ses propos.

Les cours, d'ailleurs, ne cessaient de se complexifier. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en particulier, sous l'égide de l'Auror, se révélaient beaucoup plus complexes et exigeants que les années précédentes, présentant aux élèves de troisième année des sorts comme des menaces de plus en plus dangereux. Felicia, avec sa nouvelle baguette ainsi que l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise seule l'année précédente parvenait à rester parmi les meilleurs élèves de son année, avec Sean, Tonks, Craig (à son plus grand malheur) ainsi que quelques Serdaigles. Les autres élèves demandaient d'ailleurs souvent des conseils à leurs camarades. Il était rare que ceux-ci demandent des conseils à Felicia, cependant, à l'exception de Charlie Weasley, quand son meilleur ami était occupé ou qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Quand les sorts étaient encore plus compliqués, et pas seulement en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais également en Sortilèges ou en Métamorphose, il arrivait que Sean et Tonks eux-mêmes demandent de l'aide à la jeune Gryffondor. Elle aidait presque toujours ses camarades. Quant aux cours de runes et d'arithmancie, qu'elle avait commencé cette année, ils se complexifiaient également, obligeant les élèves à utiliser l'ensemble de leurs connaissances précédemment acquises pour comprendre les nouveaux cours.

Pendant la troisième semaine, une affiche fut placardée sur les murs de Poudlard, indiquant qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier voisin de l'école, était organisée le week-end suivant. Tous les élèves, à partir de la troisième année, pouvaient y aller, si leurs parents avaient signé l'autorisation. Ce qui signifiait également que Felicia ne pourrait pas y aller. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se réjouir d'avoir plus de temps presque seule à Poudlard, ou si elle devait être triste de ne pouvoir visiter le célèbre village sorcier.

C'était en tout cas ce à quoi réfléchissait la jeune fille, un midi dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une chouette déposa une lettre devant elle, qui portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Légèrement inquiète, Felicia s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« _Chère Mademoiselle Noctua,_

 _En raison de nos précédents contacts, il a été décidé que je gérerais dorénavant l'ensemble de votre dossier, et c'est donc pour cela que je me trouve encore dans la situation de vous présenter quelques faits. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rassurer je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire à vous annoncer !_

 _Tout d'abord, il a été porté à notre attention par votre avocat que Joshua Torduhead ne semble pas être votre père biologique, d'après le testament de votre mère. Devant cet énoncé, qui nous a surpris autant que vous, nous ne pouvons ni le confirmer ni l'infirmer pour le moment. Jensen Padacky n'a pas été contacté. Si vous avez la moindre information à ce sujet, nous vous en serions redevable._

 _Enfin, votre sécurité restant l'une de nos priorités, nous devons commencer à préparer les futures grandes vacances. À cet effet, nous nous rencontrerons la semaine prochaine, lors de la sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard. L'un de vos professeurs vous escortera jusqu'à l'endroit de notre rendez-vous._

 _Veuillez m'indiquer toute raison qui pousserait à retarder cet entretien._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Mafalda Hopkrik_

 _Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_

 _Département de la Justice Magique_ »

D'après les courriers que Felicia avait reçus de cette femme, elle semblait être très gentille et n'oubliait pas les aspects relationnels de ses dossiers, aussi la jeune Gryffondor ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup de cette rencontre.


	27. Chapitre 5, Pré au Lard

**Bonjour ! Je vous parle en provenance d'un cours d'un ennui mortel. Et je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Désolée. Pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment...**

* * *

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était enfin arrivée, après une nouvelle semaine encore fortement chargée de devoirs et d'exercices qui ne cessaient de se complexifier, et tous les élèves accueillirent cette journée de tranquillité avec joie, mêlée d'impatience pour certains qui attendaient cette sortie depuis longtemps, même ceux qui n'étaient pas assez âgés pour visiter le village voisin, et qui purent en profiter pour jouer à la Bataille Explosive ou aux échecs, deux jeux particulièrement populaires, tandis que même les plus studieux abandonnaient leurs cours. La semaine avait été particulièrement chargée pour Felicia, en raison d'un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard approchant, ce qui signifiait des heures supplémentaires d'entraînement, quel que soit le temps, et qui la forçait en plus à faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ne désirant pas se faire blesser par un Serpentard un peu trop pressé de voir l'équipe de Gryffondor perdre l'un de leurs joueurs. Aucun joueur de Gryffondor ne désirait laisser la victoire à leur maison ennemie. Mais cette après-midi était réservée à la détente.

Felicia avait vu la plupart de ses camarades partir au village sorcier dés qu'ils y furent autorisés, après le repas, certains s'y précipitèrent, en courant, d'autres prenaient leur temps, sous les menaces marmonnées de Rusard auxquelles tous les élèves et professeurs étaient maintenant habitués (« Sales vauriens vous feriez mieux de ne rien ramener pour détériorer l'école », « Ils vont encore ramener de la boue partout... », « si seulement je pouvais pendre ces garnements par les pieds ! » etc.), et elle attendait que quelqu'un, sans doute un professeur, l'approche pour qu'ils puissent partir à leurs tour. Ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui l'accompagna, surprenant la jeune Gryffondor, qui s'attendait à voir la directrice de la maison des lions, mais celle-ci avait de nombreuses copies à corriger, comme le lui apprit Flitwick.

« J'ai remarqué que vos sorts réussissent plus rapidement et efficacement cette année que l'an dernier. Une raison particulière à ce changement ? Lui demanda le professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Oui, j'ai changé de baguette pendant l'été. Celle que j'avais avant ne m'obéissait pas entièrement. Et de toute façon, je l'ai détruite avec ce Patronus...

\- Oui, cela explique bien des choses. Est-ce votre mère qui vous a appris ce sortilège ? Mes collègues et moi-même n'avions jamais vu une élève si jeune en réaliser un, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un professeur de Poudlard qui vous l'a enseigné.

\- Non, je l'ai appris toute seule, j'avais trouvé un livre donnant des conseils. Mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué à réaliser face à un vrai Détraqueur que seule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça demande autant de force.

\- Impressionnant ! Je suis certain que de grandes opportunités vous seront offertes quand vous aurez fini votre éducation ! Et oui, les Détraqueurs ont cette caractéristique peu agréable de glacer les cœurs et les corps, particulièrement les moins préparés – quoiqu'on ne puisse pas vraiment se préparer à ces créatures – , ce qui rend votre sort encore plus remarquable

\- Merci, répondit tout simplement Felicia en rougissant. »

Pendant cette conversation, les deux sorciers s'étaient mis en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient de la chance, car le soleil était au rendez-vous, malgré un vent froid qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. En arrivant au village sorcier, Felicia ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le nombre d'enseignes présentes, dans lesquelles les élèves de Poudlard s'engouffraient rapidement dans un éclat de rire, certains uniquement pour se réchauffer. Flitwick conduisit la jeune élève jusqu'aux Trois Balais, un bar très réputé parmi les sorciers de tout le Royaume Uni. Madame Rosmerta, la patronne de l'établissement, en voyant entrer le petit sorcier et son élève leur indiqua une porte sur la gauche. Après avoir accompagné Felicia à l'intérieur, pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Mafalda Hopkirk, le professeur de Sortilèges laissa la jeune fille, en lui indiquant qu'il serait à une des tables quand elles auraient fini.

« Mademoiselle Noctua ? Commença, en se levant, une jeune employée du Ministère, qui avait un visage aux traits doux, que contrastait un chignon strict, donnant l'apparence de quelqu'un de très juste. Je suis Mafalda Hopkirk, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- De même. Je vous remercie du temps que vous passez sur mon dossier.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai commandé une biéraubeurre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit adapté à quelqu'un de votre âge... En revanche un thé ou un chocolat chaud vous réchaufferait rapidement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit Felicia en souriant.

\- Avant que nous commencions, avez-vous la moindre question concernant votre dossier, ou sur quoi que ce soit qui y soit lié ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question, mais je peux confirmer que Jensen Padacky est bien mon père biologique, ma mère m'a laissée des documents qui expliquent ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'en est pas au courant, par contre.

\- Très bien, je transmettrai l'information, qui restera strictement confidentielle. Désirez-vous rentrer en contact avec lui ?

\- Euh... Non... Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

\- D'accord. Autre chose ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, non. »

Après cela, les deux femmes commencèrent à parler de ce qui les amenait à s'être donné rendez-vous ce jour-là, c'est-à-dire les prochaines vacances, et l'endroit où Felicia les passerait. Le ministère, en effet, désirait donner à la jeune fille la chance de les passer dans un cadre plus confortable qu'isolée en compagnie d'un Auror. C'était en tout cas la raison officielle que communiquait le Ministère. Felicia comprit rapidement que derrière cela se trouvait un problème que le Ministère tâchait de résoudre depuis quelques temps, que Felicia soupçonnait être posé par Joshua lui-même, et pour lequel ils avaient besoin de tous les Aurors possibles. À demi-mots, Hopkirk informa la jeune fille que le service des Aurors souffrait encore du dernier conflit contre Voldemort, et avait du mal à recruter de nouveaux membres.

Néanmoins, les deux femmes parvinrent à un accord, en à peine un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Felicia acceptait d'être placée dans une famille, dans la mesure où il y aurait suffisamment de protection pour que ceux qui l'accueilleront ne soient pas blessé par une attaque toujours possible de Torduhead. Hopkirk informa la jeune Gryffondor qu'elle la recontacterait dés qu'elle aurait la moindre information la concernant. Les deux se séparèrent ensuite, Felicia retrouvant le professeur Flitwick, et l'employée du Ministère sortant du bar. Ce que Felicia ne vit pas, cependant, c'est que Sean était également dans le bar, et courrut après Mafalda Hopkirk, laissant Charlie en plan, seul et surpris. De ce fait, elle n'entendit pas leur conversation.

« Madame ! Madame ! Interpella Sean, surprenant la jeune femme qui finit par se retourner.

\- Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?

\- Euh... Je m'appelle Sean Dearborn, ma mère fait partie des Aurors, et...

\- Oui ?

\- Et je suis en cours avec Felicia, et je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien compris qu'elle a besoin d'un endroit où passer les vacances, alors je me disais que... Peut-être...

\- Vous me proposez de laisser Felicia chez vous, c'est cela ?

\- Oui...

\- Eh bien... C'est une proposition intéressante, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire si elle sera acceptée, tant que je n'en ai pas parlé à mes supérieurs. Vous êtes sûr que votre mère est d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Et merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me parler.

\- Merci à toi d'être venu me voir. »

Un instant plus tard, les deux se séparèrent, et Sean retrouva Charlie, qui était énervé que son ami ne lui ait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Pour se faire pardonner, Sean expliqua à son meilleur ami les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à parler à l'employée du Ministère. Charlie, même s'il admirait la gentillesse de son ami, n'était pas sûr que sa proposition serait validée.

Pendant ce temps, Flitwick avait proposé à la jeune élève de profiter de sa visite, qui serait sans doute l'une des seules qu'elle ferait pendant son temps à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, ce que Felicia accepta avec une joie enfantine qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ressenti depuis de trop nombreux mois, voire depuis des années. Elle passa dans les magasins les plus connus de Pré-au-Lard, ce qui incluait Honey Dukes, Derviche et Bang, et Zonko, le célèbre magasin de farces et attrapes sorciers. Felicia en profita pour acheter une plume à encre rouge qui se recharge toute seule pour remercier son professeur de l'avoir accompagnée cette après-midi.

Puis, alors qu'il était près de 4 heures, le petit professeur de Sortilèges décida qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard, et la paire repartit tranquillement, précédant la plupart des camarades de la jeune fille. Le temps avait empiré, et une pluie fine tombait, glaciale. Une fois arrivés à l'école, les deux se séparèrent, pressés de se réchauffer devant un bon feu ou sous une couverture, sans que la jeune Gryffondor oublie de remercier le professeur en lui offrant son cadeau. Flitwick, s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, fut surpris de l'attention qu'avait eu la jeune fille à son égard pour ce qui lui semblait être un acte tout à fait basique.

Un instant plus tard, Felicia se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, pensive. Elle se demandait, appréhensive, dans quelle famille elle serait envoyée à la fin de l'année. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait leur repayer ce service. Adel avait passé tout un été avec elle sans rien demander de plus, mais il était un employé du Ministère, et un Auror de plus, cela faisait donc partie de ses fonctions, quoique cela était tout de même assez exceptionnel, voire unique.

Felicia supposait qu'elle finirait par être envoyée dans la famille d'un des employés du Ministère, sans doute dans une location moins isolée que l'été dernier. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. Elle savait néanmoins qu'il serait compliqué de trouver un endroit plus magnifique et paisible que le chalet où elle avait passé quelques mois.

Précédant son arrivée à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Felicia croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, avec lequel elle eut une longue conversation sur les avantages d'exister dans un monde sorcier. À cette occasion, le fantôme évoqua à la jeune fille l'existence de quelques rares Moldus, dans d'autres régions du monde, qui étaient au courant de la dimension surnaturelle du monde, et qui éliminaient ce qu'ils considéraient, souvent à raison, comme une menace pour leur société. Felicia fut surprise que la mémoire de ces individus ne soit pas effacée par les services de tel ou tel gouvernement sorcier. Nick apprit également à la jeune fille que, si de nombreux sorciers possédaient leurs dons dés la naissance, certains obtenaient leur pouvoir à l'aide de rituels noirs et dangereux.

Avant de s'endormir, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Craig n'avait pas été aussi pénible que les années précédentes. Quoique cela ne la dérange pas, Felicia s'en étonna car il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce qu'il se soit calmé, et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.


	28. Chapitre 6, Serpentard vs Gryffondor

**Bon, cadeau de Noël, vous aurez deux chapitres à la place d'un seul. Non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et que je me sens coupable, pas du tout...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

Le jour du match tant attendu de Gryffondor contre Serpentard finit par arriver, après de nombreuses heures supplémentaires d'entraînement, accompagné d'une tension grandissante entre les deux maisons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais qui restait pourtant dans la norme en ce qui concernait la compétition de ces antiques adversaires. La météo ne s'était pas arrangée depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, bien au contraire, et quelques flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol écossais, même si le vent était légèrement tombé, et que le froid mordant qui l'accompagnait était de ce fait inexistant. Le matin même, Felicia se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quels étaient les membres qui composaient l'équipe adverse, et en particulier les batteurs. Elle profita donc du petit-déjeuner pour poser la question à ses coéquipiers, étant donné que les équipes de Quidditch partageaient habituellement le repas précédant le match. Ils répondirent et nommèrent six d'entre eux, mais quand Felicia leur fit la remarque qu'ils avaient oublié de nommer l'un des deux batteurs opposé, les membres de son équipe échangèrent aussitôt un regard gêné.

« En fait... Felicia...

\- On ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes...

\- On sait que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout.

\- Et ça aurait pu te déconcentrer pendant les entraînements.

\- Alors...

\- Il est temps de te le dire, avant que tu ne le découvres par toi-même...

\- L'un des deux batteurs de Serpentard...

\- C'est Craig.

\- Ton cousin. »

Tous les membres de l'équipe avaient alterné leur révélation, comme s'ils craignaient la réaction de Felicia. En voyant les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir de choc et de mécontentement, ils furent persuadés qu'ils avaient bien fait, et s'apprêtèrent à affronter ensemble la colère de leur équipière qui allait frapper d'une minute à l'autre...

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.

Ce n'était certes pas un rire de joie, puisqu'il était rempli de froideur, vraisemblablement destinée à son cousin, sans que celui-ci ne s'en doute, mais Felicia n'éclatait pas d'une de ses redoutables furies qu'on lui connaissait, au soulagement des six autres Gryffondor. En partant au stade avec son équipe, Felicia entreprit de les rassurer, elle ne leur en voulait pas de lui avoir plus ou moins caché cette information. À vrai dire, elle comprenait leurs raisons. C'était évident que son cousin avait intégré son équipe uniquement dans la perspective d'avoir une occasion supplémentaire pour ridiculiser Felicia, et de manière plus générale l'ensemble de Gryffondor.

Mais Felicia n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser la moindre chance de victoire aux Serpentard, et encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait qui elle allait affronter. Si l'adolescente n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec la plupart des élèves de cette maison, Craig était une raison suffisante pour la motiver.

Enfin, après avoir revêtus leurs uniformes de jeu, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement assourdissants de tous les côtés du stade, destinés aux deux équipes, quoique beaucoup plus de bannières supportait l'équipe des lions. Quasiment les trois quarts des gradins portaient les couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Quand tous les joueurs se firent face, la tension monta sensiblement d'un cran, en particulier à cause de Felicia et de Craig, qui semblaient avoir lancé les hostilités, quoique se contentant pour le moment de regards assassins.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, accompagné des commentaires habituels des matchs de Quidditch, tandis que les joueurs s'élevaient dans les airs, à leurs postes. Normalement, un bon batteur reste aux côtés de ses équipiers, afin de pouvoir prévenir l'arrivée de tout Cognard en les renvoyant sur les poursuivants de l'équipe adverse. Cependant, rapidement, tous purent constater que Craig faisait une entorse à cela, sans que ce soit contraire aux très nombreuses règles du Quidditch. Au lieu de viser les poursuivants de Gryffondor, sa seule cible semblait être Felicia. Si cette situation complexifiait la tâche de la jeune fille, elle n'en pénalisait pas moins l'équipe de Serpentard. En effet, puisque Craig lui lançait directement les Cognards, dans le seul espoir de la blesser, ça faisait un de moins sur les poursuivants rouge et or, laissant Sean parfaitement capable de s'en occuper seul la plupart du temps, tandis que Felicia pouvait tous les relancer sur ceux vert et argent. Néanmoins, Felicia n'avait d'autre choix que d'être en permanence sur ses gardes, et l'adolescente en vint rapidement à espérer que Charlie saisirait bientôt le Vif d'Or, tandis que le score des deux équipes montait, en particulier celui de Gryffondor, sous les cris toujours plus bruyants de la foule.

Ce ne fut pourtant qu'après presque trois heures de match, épuisantes pour Felicia qui n'avait eu de cesse de se méfier de tout ce qui l'approchait sans oublier de défendre ses équipiers, que celui-ci se conclut enfin, avec la victoire des Gryffondor, Charlie ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or à la suite d'une longue course-poursuite bourrée de coups fourrés. Le stade résonnait des hurlements de joie d'une grande partie du public comme des joueurs, tandis qu'en sourdine pouvaient s'entendre les insultes lancées par les supporter de Serpentard.

Par chance, Felicia et Craig ne s'étaient pas retrouvés à portée de voix l'un de l'autre pendant le match, sans quoi ils auraient sans doute abandonné les cognards pour en venir aux mains. Les Serpentard avaient changé de tactique au milieu du match, quand la neige s'était mise à tomber beaucoup plus fortement, et Craig avait repris une attitude de batteur basique – même si Felicia était restée sur ses gardes pendant tout le match – sans que leur équipe parvienne à rattraper les points que Gryffondor avait accumulé.

L'équipe victorieuse était en train de redescendre doucement, Felicia se rappelait son énervement à la moitié du match causé par les Cognards qui lui expédiait son cousin quand tout à coup –

CRAAAC !

Le stade se remplit une nouvelle fois de cris, mais cette fois-ci d'inquiétude et d'horreur, et le public entier contempla la scène sans pouvoir réagir autrement.

Le balai de Felicia s'était prit un nouveau Cognard, et s'était brisé en l'air, faisant tomber la jeune fille qui, sous la surprise, à l'image du public, n'avait pas été capable de faire le moindre son. En revanche, à mesure qu'elle voyait le sol se rapprocher inexorablement, et qu'elle ne put pas penser à faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose saisir sa main et ralentir brusquement sa chute, même si le sol semblait toujours avancer vers elle.

« Allez Felicia, aide-moi ! Dit soudain une voix au-dessus d'elle, qui semblait peiner sous un effort. On aurait dit que la voix soulevait quelqu'un. »

Felicia parvint à lever les yeux, et elle vit enfin celui qui la tenait par le bras, ralentissant effectivement sa chute. Sean, cependant, avait du mal à gérer son balai en maintenant la jeune fille, qui le déséquilibrait. Mais Felicia, qui s'était remise de son choc, n'était pas prête à retomber une nouvelle fois, et s'accrocha au bras de son camarade, puis, de l'autre main, saisit le balai. Un instant d'effort plus tard, elle était assise derrière Sean, et le soupir de soulagement que les deux poussèrent sembla trouver un écho parmi le public.

Les deux atterrirent enfin, et leurs coéquipiers s'approchèrent d'eux, sans arrêter de leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Cependant, une question restait sur les lèvres de Felicia.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait ? Un moment on était tous en l'air, et l'instant d'après je suis en train de tomber...

\- Il semblerait que Monsieur Flint ait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'envoyer deux Cognards l'un à la suite de l'autre sur votre balai, mademoiselle Noctua, répondit alors McGonagall, qui s'était approchée sans que Felicia ne la remarque. »

Le professeur de transfiguration semblait être très énervée par l'action qu'avait mené Craig, et cela était compréhensible dans la mesure où une telle chute était un danger pour tout le monde. Madame Bibine, qui était à ses côtés, affirma n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tandis que Madame Pomfresh accourra vers la jeune Gryffondor, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Vingt points pour vous, Monsieur Dearborn, c'était très courageux de votre part, donna alors Madame Bibine. Vous avez sans aucun doute évité de sévères blessures à votre camarade.

\- Et sachez que Monsieur Flint connaîtra la conséquence de ses actes, affirma McGonagall, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmée, et qui partit à grand pas vers le professeur Rogue. »

Enfin, l'équipe de Quidditch entreprit de retourner au château. Sur le chemin, les Gryffondor n'apparaissaient pas aussi joyeux qu'ils auraient du l'être, mais étaient en colère que les Serpentard s'en soient pris d'une telle façon à l'une des leurs, même si c'était quelqu'un à qui ils ne parlaient pas énormément, comme Felicia. Ils firent néanmoins la fête, bien que plus calmement qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude.

Le lendemain, cependant, Felicia reçut une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire. Madame Bibine lui avait laissée une lettre dans laquelle elle informait la jeune joueuse que son balai, après examen, n'était pas réparable. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devra s'en racheter un si elle désire continuer à jouer.

Dans la soirée, l'adolescente s'approcha de Sean, qui travaillait seul, dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

« Je peux te déranger ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Charlie n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il a un rendez-vous avec une fille. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui... Tout d'abord, je... Euh... En fait... Je... Je voulais te remercier.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour hier ! Pour m'avoir sauvée la vie !

\- Tu ne serais sans doute pas morte, tu sais ! Tu te serais sans doute cassée les jambes ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais tu serais toujours en vie !

\- Peu importe, tu m'as secourue sans hésiter. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- En fait, c'était très égoïste. Avec qui je me disputerais régulièrement si tu n'étais pas là ? Et je perdrais mon équipière de Quidditch.

\- Charlie serait toujours là !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, il n'est pas batteur.

\- Mais merci tout de même. Et vu qu'on parle de Quidditch... J'aurais autre chose à te demander.

\- Tu veux des entraînements supplémentaires ? Demanda Sean, moqueur, sachant que la semaine précédente avait été compliquée à cause du Quidditch.

\- Non ! En plus je n'ai plus de balai...

\- Ah, donc il n'est pas réparable ?

\- Non. Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide : il m'en faut un nouveau, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre. »

Felicia et Sean parlèrent longuement de balai, calmement, et leur capitaine finit par se joindre à la conversation en emmenant un exemplaire du « Balai-magazine ». Les trois finirent par conclure que ce serait bien que la jeune fille ait une Comète 260 ou un Brossdur 5, qui faisaient tout deux partie des plus récents balais, aux performances améliorées qui convenaient au poste de batteur. Felicia se rendit compte, le soir-même, que ses relations avec Sean étaient beaucoup plus paisibles que les deux premières années, même si elles n'étaient toujours pas parfaites.

Pour les entraînements qui suivirent, moins poussés que ceux qui précédaient le dernier match, Felicia s'entraîna avec un des vieux balais de Poudlard, avec l'accord de Madame Bibine. Pendant ce temps, ils apprirent que Craig avait été sévèrement puni pour avoir mis en danger « un autre élève de Poudlard ». Non seulement avait-il fait perdre cinquante point à sa maison, il avait écopé d'un mois d'heure de colle après le souper, et non seulement ses camarades de Serpentard, mais aussi le professeur Rogue étaient en colère contre lui, ce qui le faisait passer de très mauvaises heures que ce soit en cours de potion ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Puis, les mois s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Peu à peu, la colère des Serpentard contre Craig se calma, et il flotta dans les couloirs de Poudlard une tranquillité peu habituelle jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le jour où la plupart des élèves partit retrouver leurs familles, y compris Sean, cette année, la neige s'était installée depuis une semaine, et tous ceux qui s'en allaient étaient obligés de faire voler leurs valises. Puis les couloirs retrouvèrent le calme particulier des vacances. Ce fut pendant ces deux semaines que Felicia avait tellement envie de voler qu'elle finit par se transformer en Vivet, un soir, mais sans dépasser les barrières de Poudlard, à la différence des fois précédentes.

La jeune fille n'attendait rien à Noël, mais Sean parvint à la surprendre. Il lui avait envoyé une boule à neige comme les Moldus en vendent souvent dans les endroits touristiques, mais celle-ci n'avait pas besoin d'être secouée pour que les paillettes tombent, et elle contenait un joueur de Quidditch miniature, un batteur qui donnait des coups à un petit Cognard qui faisait le tour de la boule. Ne lui ayant rien envoyé, Felicia se promit de rembourser sa dette, un jour où elle serait entièrement indépendante.


	29. Chapitre 7, Sacré poison

**Et voilà ! Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre du jour ! Et je vous souhaite, un peu en avance, un joyeux réveillon du Nouvel An. Et on se voit en 2018 !**

* * *

Après les vacances de Noël jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin, rien de spécial ne se passa à Poudlard. Les élèves allaient en cours, certains s'entraînaient pour les matchs de Quidditch, d'autres révisaient, avaient des heures de colles, jouaient aux échecs... Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Même la météo semblait d'une humeur nonchalante. Felicia mit ce temps à profit pour reprendre son travail de création de sorts et d'anti-sorts, ainsi que son entraînement à l'occlumencie. Elle ne parvenait pas à accélérer son entraînement cérébral, et cela la déplaisait particulièrement, mais n'y pouvant rien, elle se contentait de redoubler d'effort, et l'adolescente sentait que ceux-ci portaient des fruits, aussi petits soient-ils.

Néanmoins, le temps passait, inéluctablement, rythmé par les cours et les devoirs, se complexifiant à mesure que l'année avançait, sans événement particulier venant troubler la vie des étudiants. Felicia ne parlait toujours à aucun autre élève que ceux qui jouaient au Quidditch avec elle. Autour d'elle se formaient des couples passagers, n'existant que le temps d'un printemps, et ceux-ci attendaient avec impatience la Saint-Valentin, après quoi leur amour s'éteindrait lentement, suivant le cours des feuilles d'arbres et des fleurs.

Mais cette période avait été trop calme pour que cela continue ainsi, et Felicia craignait que cela ne change rapidement.

Elle avait raison.

Le matin de cette journée tant attendue par d'autres que Felicia, cette dernière fut réveillée par un cri aigu, qui venait de la chambre même où elle dormait.

« STACEY »

Felicia ouvrit les rideaux de son lit pour voir ce qui avait pu se passer pour déclencher une telle inquiétude chez Amélia, habituellement calme. Elle fut choquée de voir Stacey penchée en deux, un couteau à la main, en train de vomir du sang, et se leva aussitôt, dans l'éventualité où elle pourrait aider, ou aller chercher quelqu'un de plus expérimenté le cas échéant. Dans une phrase entrecoupée, la jeune fille demandait à son amie de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Amélia essaya « Anapneo », un sort qui libère la trachée de quelqu'un qui est malade, mais celui-ci ne marcha pas. Alors que les camarades de Felicia commençaient à paniquer, celle-ci décida de la paralyser, ce qui était censé stopper momentanément tous les sorts, dans l'intention d'emmener Stacey à l'infirmerie en urgence.

En sortant du dortoir des filles, de nombreux regards surpris se tournèrent vers elles. Les élèves de Gryffondor voyaient tous le sang que Stacey avait vomi, et tous sentaient que cela n'était pas naturel, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sut quoi faire. Finalement, Sean fut l'un des premiers à réagir, et vint aider Felicia à porter l'adolescente tandis qu'Amélia s'occupait d'ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, trop inquiète pour être efficace en faisant autre chose. En revanche, les rares personnes qui étaient présentes ouvraient des yeux ronds devant cette procession. Charlie, lui, était parti prévenir McGonagall de ce qui semblait être grave, et loin d'être naturel, de sorte qu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie quelques secondes à peine après que Stacey y fut menée.

Madame Pomfresh vit le groupe entrer, la plupart d'entre eux encore en pyjamas, et sut en voyant la tête de Stacey que ce qui se présentait à elle était plus grave qu'un rhume ou un simple malaise. Mais les Gryffondor étaient arrivés à temps, car le sort lancé par Felicia venait de disparaître, et les flots de sang revenaient, encore plus violents qu'auparavant, et tout ce qu'essaya l'infirmière ne fonctionnait pas. Elle fut obligée d'imiter Felicia, en paralysant une fois de plus la jeune fille, ce qui semblait être la seule chose qui fonctionnait. Sur le côté, les trois élèves, rejoints par Charlie et le professeur McGonagall regardaient, inquiets et impuissants, les efforts de Madame Pomfresh.

« Que l'un de vous aille chercher le professeur Rogue, il aura peut-être quelque chose qui aidera... Et dépêchez-vous ! Mais j'en doute... Je crains qu'on ne doive bientôt appeler les docteurs de Sainte-Mangouste. »

Ce fut Sean qui partit à la recherche du professeur de potion, en courant, tandis que McGonagall était partie avertir le directeur des événements. Quand Rogue arriva à l'infirmerie, les quatre élèves furent priés de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une fois qu'il fut établi qu'ils ne pourraient pas aider plus leur camarade.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? La situation que présente votre amie est sans aucun doute causée par de la Magie Noire particulièrement redoutable, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, les informa Dumbledore.

\- Je peux vous raconter ce que j'ai vu, répondit Amélia, qui tremblait toujours, choquée de ce qui était arrivée à sa meilleure amie.

\- Allez-y, nous vous écoutons

\- En fait... Ce matin, Stacey m'a réveillée. Elle était excitée parce qu'elle avait trouvé un cadeau au pied de son lit, et comme c'est la Saint-Valentin, elle voulait qu'on partage les surprises... Mais quand elle a ouvert la boite... Il n'y avait qu'un couteau... On ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Stacey pensait qu'il y avait une lettre de glissée dessous, avec des explications, alors elle a prit le couteau pour l'enlever, et... Et... Elle a commencé à se sentir mal. Elle s'est pliée en deux, et elle a commencé à... à vomir du sang. J'ai essayé de l'aider avec _anapneo_ , mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

Amélia était parvenue à raconter tout cela sans que ses sanglots ne soient trop forts, mais ces derniers l'empêchaient maintenant de dire autre chose. Charlie et Sean, qui se tenaient à ses côtés, la soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais le récit n'était pas fini, alors Felicia prit la parole et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, avec une simple intervention de Charlie. Les deux professeurs n'avaient pas interrompu le groupe de jeunes une seule fois. Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'ils demandèrent à voir ce fameux couteau. Les deux filles s'aperçurent qu'il était tombé quand Felicia avait paralysé Stacey, et qu'il était donc resté dans le dortoir. Le professeur McGonagall partit donc le récupérer, mais elle revint les mains vides.

« Le couteau a disparu, il ne reste plus que de la poussière... Mais il serait peut-être utile de demander aux elfes, ils ont nettoyé le sang. »

Un peu plus tard, les quatre Gryffondor furent renvoyés à la salle commune de Gryffondor, après qu'on leur ait assuré qu'ils seraient prévenus de l'amélioration de l'état de Stacey. Une fois là-bas, Amélia se réfugia dans sa chambre tandis que les garçons, sous la pression des autres élèves, racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Nombreuses furent les théories sur l'endroit d'où provenait ce couteau, qui l'avait envoyé... Certains conseillèrent, sans doute à raison, de se méfier de ce qu'ils recevaient d'inhabituel. Felicia pensait également à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais un détail de l'histoire d'Amélia la gênait. Aussi proches les deux jeunes filles soient-elles, Felicia doutait que Stacey ait tenu à ce qu'Amélia soit témoin de l'ouverture d'un cadeau de la Saint-Valentin... Alors, à son tour, Felicia monta dans les dortoirs. Après avoir fermé la porte et lancé un _assurdiato_ , Felicia s'approcha d'Amélia. Celle-ci était couchée sur son lit, pleurant légèrement, et Felicia décida d'attendre que sa camarade se reprenne un peu. Quand elle estima que le temps était le bon, elle prit la parole.

« Le couteau n'était pas destiné à Stacey, mais à moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du l'empêcher de regarder.

\- Pas du tout. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Joshua Torduhead qui me l'a envoyée.

\- Ton père ?!

\- L'assassin de ma mère, oui. Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous ouvert ?

\- On... On a vu qu'il t'était destiné, et... on voulait savoir qui... qui t'avait envoyé un cadeau de Saint-Valentin. On était jalouses...

\- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir.

\- Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

\- Après ce qui est arrivé à Stacey ? Certainement pas. Je suis désolée pour elle, et soulagée que tu n'aies pas essayé de toucher le couteau non plus. J'espère juste qu'elle ira bien. Mais je pense qu'on devrait aller donner ces détails aux professeurs. Tu veux m'accompagner ? On pourra prendre de ses nouvelles en même temps.

\- Je... Oui, ce serait mieux. Mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas partir.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais me débrouiller. Attends moi. Et habille toi rapidement, de façon à être prête à partir dés mon retour. »

Et Felicia ressortit assez tranquillement, après s'être habillée. Elle trouva Sean dans la Salle Commune, et lui expliqua rapidement le problème que les deux jeunes filles avaient. Comprenant la situation, le jeune garçon s'occupa de faire une diversion, pendant que les deux Gryffondor sortaient discrètement de la salle. Les filles avaient décidé de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où elles estimaient avoir le plus de chance de croiser un professeur auquel elles pourraient transmettre les dernières informations qu'elles avaient. Elles finirent par retrouver McGonagall, juste devant la porte. La professeur venait justement de sortir. Après avoir écouté ce que les deux jeunes, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la salle, sans doute pour transmettre les informations à d'autres qui pourraient les trouver utiles pour déterminer ce qui mettait Stacey dans cet état.

Deux minutes plus tard, McGonagall ressortit un court instant, pour informer les deux élèves de la situation dans laquelle Stacey se trouvait. Elles apprirent que Madame Pomfresh ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de guérir l'amie d'Amélia, en dépit de l'assistance du professeur Rogue et du directeur. De ce fait, la jeune fille allait être envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste, où elle recevrait des soins qui lui conviendront, et les docteurs particulièrement réputés de cet établissement trouveront sans doute un antidote aux symptômes de Stacey.


	30. Chapitre 8, De nouveaux liens ?

**NdA : ... Non, ça ne fait pas du tout 8 mois que je n'ai rien publié... Oups. Pourtant, promis, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! Pour m'excuser, vous aurez un autre chapitre d'ici ce week-end.**

 **Sinon, j'ai validé ma licence, j'entre en Master :D (une des raisons qui fait que je ne suis pas beaucoup passée par ici en début d'année). Et j'ai un travail d'été particulièrement épuisant...**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire un petit peu ! à bientôt !**

* * *

Un peu après l'accident qui arriva à Stacey, la surveillance du courrier que recevait Felicia s'intensifia, et une rumeur s'était propagée que le Ministère avait installé encore plus d'Aurors à Pré-au-Lard. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se demanda ce qui poussait le Ministère à faire autant pour un simple réseau de criminels.

En tout cas, Amélia reçut du soutien de tous les Gryffondors, et nombreux étaient les élèves des autres maisons qui lui demandaient régulièrement des nouvelles de Stacey. Que ce soit la faute de Joshua n'avait pas été divulgué, de peur de créer une paranoïa parmi les étudiants de Poudlard. Ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui donna un élément de réponse à Felicia sur le comportement surprenant du Ministère. Cela ne faisait même pas dix ans que Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait installé un climat de terreur sur le monde sorcier, avait disparu. La capture de ses Mangemorts était encore plus récente, et le Ministère de la Magie craignait l'apparition d'un nouveau Mage noir, d'autant plus que Torduhead s'était déjà fait une réputation particulièrement impressionnante, et de ce fait redoutable.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, l'état de santé de Stacey resta l'un des sujets de conversation le plus fréquent parmi les élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie, et beaucoup d'autres facettes de la vie à Poudlard s'en retrouvaient éclipsés, notamment le Quidditch, pour lequel il ne restait plus que deux matchs à venir : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard, et Gryffondor affrontant Serdaigle. Ce manque inhabituel d'engouement pour cette activité offrit une possibilité encore inédite pour deux de ces équipes.

En effet, les deux capitaines de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle s'étant toujours bien entendus, elles avaient toutes deux décidé de faire profiter les membres de leur équipe d'un entraînement unique en son genre, en mélangeant les deux.

L'après-midi d'entraînement commença par des présentations en bonne et due forme des deux équipes. Si certains se connaissaient déjà parce qu'ils avaient des cours en commun, la plupart se connaissaient uniquement de nom.

Pour commencer, Nymphadora Tonks, à qui Felicia avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler quelques mois plus tôt, et qui était dans la même année que Sean, Charlie, et Felicia, représentait l'une des attrapeuses de Poufsouffle. Elle était rapide, mais sa principale qualité était de parvenir à perturber ses adversaires en leur faisant penser qu'elle faisait autre chose que ce qu'elle réalisait en réalité.

Les deux autres attrapeurs étaient des élèves de cinquième et sixième années : Zoé Muëller, particulièrement douée pour éviter les cognards qui l'approchaient, et Quentin Aeris, qui, lui, était un excellent marqueur.

Les deux batteurs étaient des frères, Eli et Zach Ecclet, de deuxième et quatrième années. L'un avait une bonne force de frappe, l'autre était très précis dans ses tirs.

L'attrapeur était un élève de septième année, se nommant Matt Valpierre, et cachait derrière un air débonnaire d'excellents réflexes et une rapidité impressionnante.

Enfin, la gardienne, et capitaine de l'équipe se nommait Diana Priores, et était en sixième année, à l'instar de la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. En entendant son nom, Felicia eut un léger flash-back, d'une jeune fille de deuxième année, très gentille. Elle apprit plus tard que Diana et June étaient en effet sœurs, mais la cadette n'appréciait que très peu de participer à un match de Quidditch, et préférait de loin apporter des soins à ceux qui en avaient le besoin.

En somme, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle était parfaitement équilibrée, à la différence de celle de Gryffondor. Si l'équipe des lions donnait d'excellents résultats, le niveau des joueurs variait énormément. Charlie était un excellent attrapeur, et promettait de devenir encore meilleur. Sean et Felicia étaient également très forts en batteurs, mais certains de leurs poursuivants étaient loin d'avoir un bon jeu : le travail d'équipe les sauvait souvent, et le gardien était moyen.

Une fois que les présentations furent faites, l'entraînement put véritablement commencer. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul vrai but : vaincre les équipes qu'ils allaient affronter dans les prochains matchs. Les quatorze joueurs s'organisèrent par groupe méthodique, et tournaient régulièrement, de sorte que tous les joueurs jouèrent un moment ensemble. Les groupes se basaient sur des éléments à perfectionner : la précision pour certains, la vitesse pour d'autres, le travail d'équipe restant toutefois au centre de cette après-midi.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à baisser, la quinzaine de joueurs retourna au château, épuisés mais satisfaits de leur après-midi. Felicia était sur le point de retourner, seule, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor quand une main la saisit doucement par l'épaule. Quand elle se retourna, la jeune fille vit Tonks, le regard sérieux. Ses cheveux, habituellement flamboyants, étaient maintenant ternes, comme si la jeune Poufsouffle essayait d'être discrète.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

Et Felicia fut entraînée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les deux tournaient, montaient, tournaient encore, et finirent par arriver dans une petite salle de classe, habituellement inutilisée, et qui ressemblait plus à un entrepôt d'objets perdus ou abandonnés. S'empilaient livres, plumes et parchemins, sans ordre aucun, si ce n'est celui du silence. Et celui-ci, malgré l'arrivée subite des deux adolescentes, subsistait. Tonks semblait déterminée, et presque en colère, et ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du feu, tandis que Felicia ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu causer sa camarade à agir ainsi.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ?! Finit par exploser la jeune Poufsouffle, choquant Felicia, qui n'avait encore jamais vu Tonks en colère.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Felicia, aussi calmement que possible.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de quoi je veux parler ?

\- Non !

\- Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. Première année, tu t'entends bien avec la plupart des élèves, à l'exception des Serpentard. Tu parles à tout le monde, tu es contente, et ceux qui t'entourent aussi. Et vient la deuxième année. Tu ne parles quasiment plus à Sean et à Charlie, alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait. Tu te rabiboches un peu avec eux parce que vous jouez ensemble, mais tu es toujours en colère contre eux, n'est ce pas ? Alors que, je le répète, ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Je te ferai d'ailleurs remarquer que Sean est particulièrement gentil, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait l'air en première année. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes plus en première année ! Puis tu ne parles à plus personne ! Même Amélia et Stacey, qui sont aussi très gentilles, et que tu as beaucoup blessée. Tu es toute seule, parce que tu l'as choisi, et pourtant tu es là quand d'autres ont besoin d'aide, mais même après ça, tu agis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors, encore une fois, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Tonks avait dit tout cela froidement, mais son calme apparent était contredit par sa chevelure, qui semblait brûler sur sa tête tellement le rouge était vif, et virait presque au noir du charbon, ainsi que par ses yeux, qui ne cessaient de lancer des éclairs. Felicia avait écouté sans rien dire, et se taisait toujours. La Gryffondor ne comptait pas répondre. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à cela. C'était hors de question qu'elle explique tout à Tonks, qu'elle ne connaissait pas énormément. Mais son interlocutrice attendait toujours une réponse, et son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant. L'élève de Gryffondor n'était plus calme depuis longtemps, quoiqu'elle en ait conservé l'apparence, mais ses émotions étaient bouillantes, mélangées, sans que Felicia puisse en faire le tri, la colère se mélangeant à la tristesse, collés à la solitude, rejoints par le doute, et il ne manquait pas beaucoup pour que la cocotte de ses sentiments explose.

Dans le but d'éviter cette explosion, Felicia s'apprêtait à partir, sans avoir donné de réponse à Tonks, quand cette dernière bondit sur la porte, lui empêchant toute sortie.

Le regard qu'elles s'échangèrent fut particulièrement électrique et aurait fait peur aux plus effrayantes gargouilles existantes. Ce fut un long duel, et aucune des deux n'avait l'intention de céder aussi facilement. Et pourtant...

« Felicia... » commença pourtant Tonks, d'un ton fatigué et demandant. L'élève de Poufsouffle ne comptait pas céder, car elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, que sa camarade de Gryffondor avait besoin d'une aide qu'elle n'irait jamais rechercher, et Tonks n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser ainsi.

Et cela suffit. Les barrières de Felicia cédèrent, et elle explosa. Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune Gryffondor ne cessa de déverser ses sentiments, désorganisés, ceux-là même qu'elle avait gardés pour elle si longtemps, bien compartimentés pour ne pas la submerger.

Pendant tout le temps que Felicia exprimait tout ses sentiments, Tonks écoutait, patiemment, comprenant de mieux en mieux la psychologie de la jeune fille, qui lui révélait tout, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Certains passages donnaient à la jeune Poufsouffle envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint devant Felicia, qu'elle commençait même à admirer, quoiqu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit. À la fin, Felicia ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, et Tonks la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la consoler un petit peu. L'élève de Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand Felicia, au lieu de repousser l'étreinte, sembla se blottir comme une enfant contre Tonks, et les deux restèrent longtemps dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de Felicia s'atténuent. Quand ses pleurs cessèrent, elle se détacha de Tonks, et lui lança un regard à la fois étonné et perturbé de s'être ainsi laissé aller avec elle, auquel la Poufsouffle répondit par un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

Felicia avait envie de partir, de s'enfuir, mais elle était consciente que cela ne servirait à rien, maintenant qu'elle avait absolument tout raconté à Tonks.

« Si tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit amie, on dirait bien que c'est trop tard, dit Tonks en souriant largement. Cela dit, si tu tiens à ce que l'on garde ça secret, je n'insisterai pas.

\- Tu ne diras rien aux autres sur... tout.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ce que font les amies, non ? »

Et Felicia, qui ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de ce flot d'émotion, ne parvenait pas à comprendre la totalité des derniers événements. Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement.

« On peut reparler plus tard ? » Demanda Felicia.

Après que Tonks ait répondu par l'affirmative, l'élève de Gryffondor sortit Après s'être repérée, Felicia se rendit dans un des toilettes pour filles, afin de vérifier que les larmes qu'elle avait versé ne se voyaient pas. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait faim, mais que heure du repas était depuis longtemps dépassée, elle se rendit dans les cuisines de Poudlard, où elle demanda aux elfes de quoi se sustenter, ce qu'elle obtint. Elle eut d'ailleurs une longue conversation passionnante avec les elfes présents sur les bienfaits du chocolat. Puis, sans plus attendre, Felicia retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor, et, après s'être lavée, partit se coucher, sans repenser une seule fois à la fin de l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de Tonks.

L'adolescente se refusa d'y penser avant d'avoir du temps devant elle, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le week-end. Felicia profita du retour du beau temps pour s'installer sur la prairie au bord du lac, et réfléchit à Tonks, à l'attitude qu'elle avait montré lors de leurs derniers entretiens. Elle pensa également à elle-même. Les propos que l'élève de Poufsouffle avait tenu poussaient également la jeune Gryffondor à remettre en doute son choix de s'être ainsi isolée. Mais Felicia ne pouvait tout de même pas oublier les menaces de Joshua, et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à repousser Tonks.


End file.
